The Legend of Prince Wind
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: Pertempuran untuk mendapatkan kyuubi, segel kutukan dan pewaris elemen alam masih berlanjut dan semakin sengit. Kini musuh semakin bertambah, siapa mereka? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya akan mendapatkan ketiga kekuatan itu? chek it out!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 1 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina

Konoha city, siapa yang tak mengetahui kehebatan kota ini? kota dengan segala kesibukan di sepanjang hari 24 jam nonstop dengan aktifitas penduduknya yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Konoha city adalah sebuah Negara yang di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang –eaum lumayan- tua, dalam kota ini kita bisa menemui beberapa hal aneh. Misalnya saat ini, Konoha city terlihat sepi tak seperti biasanya. Jika itu orang pendatang atau turis, mereka akan mengira kota ini adalah kota mati.

Hal itu terjadi bukan karena tanpa sebab, melainkan ini berkaitan dengan mitos, kepercayaan mereka yang turun temurun dari nenek moyang mereka. Di Konoha city ini, entah bagaimana bisa selama ini setiap peristiwa gerhana matahari dalam jangka waktu 5 tahun sekali di Konoha city selalu mengalami gerhana matahari total.

Konon, kejadian ini berkaitan dengan legenda pada jaman dulu kala, saat dimana Konoha city belum ada. Dari desas desus yang terdengar, jika ada anak yang lahir tepat saat gerhana matahari terjadi, maka anak itu adalah anak kutukan alias anak iblis. Anak yang membawa kutukan kegelapan.

Tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran itu, karena sejauh ini belum ada yang mendengar kabar jika ada anak yang lahir tepat di bawah gerhana matahari, jadi penduduk Konoha city tetap merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Tapi, tahukah mereka jika di salah satu rumah bangsawan di Konoha city ini tengah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat di jauhi oleh penduduk Konoha city?

Yah, saat ini tepat di perumahan mewah keluarga bangsawan Uciha seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang sendirian di kamar yang gelap hanya di temani sebuah lilin dan seorang maidnya tengah berjuang menyelamatkan anaknya yang akan lahir hari ini, tepat di bawah nanungan gerhana matahari.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya wanita itu berhasil melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat. Masih dalam penerangan lilin itu, wanita cantik itu mengrlus-elus putra keduanya yang baru lahir itu.

"Nyonya, apa yang akan kita lakukan. Anak ini lahir tepat saat gerhana matahari" tanya si maid ketakutan.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang kelahirannya" kata wanita itu seraya tersenyum misterius pada maidnya. Di saat yang bersamaan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berusia sekitar kepala tiga mendekati wanita yang tengah menggendong putranya.

"Bagaimana kondisi putra kita, Mikoto-chan" tanya pria yang ternyata adalah suami wanita itu.

"Dia lahir dengan selamat dan sehat, Fugaku-kun" balas wanita itu sembari tersnyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, tugasmu sudah selesai" kata Fugaku pada maid yang membantu istrinya melahirkan. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi" lanjut Fugaku seraya melambaikan tangannya sebagai pertanda pergi.

"Baik, tuan besar" jawab maid itu setengah ketakutan sebelum dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat dia berpapasan dengan putra pertama Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Dor!

Sebuah peluru timah panas menembus jantung maid itu tepat di depan putra tunggal Fugaku dan Mikoto. Darah segar bermuncratan mengenai wajahnya yang polos.

"Apa kau senang sekarang, kau kini telah menjadi seorang kakak. Setelah ini tidak ada yang akan tahu tentang kelahirannya, dan kau harus berjanji pada ayah akan menjaga adikmu, Itachi" kata Fugaku pada putra pertamanya.

Itachi hanya balas menatap dingin pada ayahnya.

…

Lima tahun kemudian, di rumah bangsawan Uciha. Pemandangan berkabung tengah memenuhi rumah mewah itu, di tengah ruangan terdapat dua buah peti mayat yang tertutup rapat dari rumah sakit.

Fugaku dan Mikoto meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kembali dari pertemuan bisnis mereka di Negara Suna. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi terbakar dan menyebabkan mereka berdua seketika meninggal bersama beberapa penumpang pesawat lainnya.

Itachi menatap dingin pada kedua peti mayat yang tertutup itu, sementara di sampingnya berdiri Sasuke, adik bungsunya itu hanya menatap tak mengerti pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil terisa-isak.

"Oniisan, kenapa mereka menangis di rumah kita? Kemana Tou-chan dan Kaa-cha di saat ada tamu?" tanya sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Mereka sedang sibuk, mereka tidak bisa melayani para tamu. Karena itu kita yang akan mengganti mereka"

"Tapi, niisan. Kapan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan kembali? Aku sudah kangen pada mereka" suara sasuke kecil mulai terdengar parau.

"Tenanglah, kita akan pergi menyusul mereka. Nanti saat kita sudah besar" jawab Itachi dengan tenangnya, setenang tatapan matanya saat melihat dua peti mayat di depannya.

"Aku janji akan menjaga sasuke, untuk mu, Tou-chan. Dan akan ku bawa dia kembali pada kalian, suatu saat nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi. Aku janji, Kaa-san" batin Itachi.

….

Di salah satu sudut Konoha city, seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang selutut berlarian menghindar dari entah sesuatu yang menyeramkan yang saat ini tengah mengejarnya. Wanita itu terlihat ketakutan, wajahnya yang pucat itu makin ketakutan saat sosok bertudung terkoyak mendekatinya.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan dia?!" suara desisan terdengar dari balik tudung terkoyak itu terdengar bagai terror.

"Aku, aku sudah membunuhnya!" kata wanita itu ketakutan.

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan ini Khusina, lebih baik kau bekerja sama dengan ku. Dengan begitu semua akan baik-baik saja, begitu pun dengan dia" kata sosok itu.

"Lebih baik aku membunuhnya dari pada menyerahkan dia padamu!" tegas wanita itu tetap bersikeras.

"Khusina, apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau telah membuang semua yang kau punya hanya untuk orang itu, dan kini dia telah meninggalkanmu. Kehidupan manusia itu tidak abadi"

"Diam kau! Apa yang kau tahu tentang, Minato-kun! Dia tidak meninggalkanku!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak menyusulnya!" begitu selesai berkata sosok itu mengeluarkan kabut hitam dari telapak tangannya dan siap di arahkan pada wanita bersurai merah itu.

Namun belum juga kabut itu lepas dari tangannya, sebuah cahaya putih entah datang dari mana menyelubungi wanita itu dalam sekejap hingga membuat sosok bertudung itu menghilang.

Beberapa detik kemudian tempat itu menjadi sunyi, tak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan seseorang di sana. Sementara itu dari balik semak belukar seorang bocah kumul berusia 5 tahun dengan tampang baru bangun tidur.

"Kaa-chan~~~" panggil bocah itu.

Sepi, tak ada jawaban. Bocah itu menacak surai pirangnya dengan kesal, iris biru safirnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kaaaaaa-chan~~~" isak bocah itu pecah, air matanya membasahi pipi chubynya memperlihatkan tiga goresan di ke dua pipinya itu.

"Kaaaaa-chan!" panggil bocah itu tanpa berhenti menangis.

Angin perlahan bertiup menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu, membuat dia sedikit menggigil.

"Naruto~~~" samar-samar dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Kaa-cha!" panggil bocah itu seketika berhenti menangis dan berlari mengikuti arah suara panggilan tadi.

…..

Naruto, bocah kumal itu berhenti di tengah-tengah keramaian Konoha city yang tak pernah sepi itu.

"Disini lebih mengasikan, tidak sunyi seperti di rumah" guman bocah itu seraya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba bocah itu terjatuh, sementara orang yang menabraknya terus berlari menjauhinya.

"Woi! Apa kau tak punya mata!" teriak bocah itu tak terima. "Kau harus meminta maaf padaku!" lanjutnya seraya mengambil kaleng kosong tak jauh darinya, setelah di keker dan target telah terkunci, bocah itu mulai melancarkan serangannya dan_

Pluk! Dengan manisnya kaleng kosong itu mendarat di mahkota berbentuk pantat ayam itu. Dan kalian tahu, apa yang terjadi?!

"KAU!"

Pluk! Dan lagi kaleng yang tak berdosa itu di permainkan dengan tidak berprikalengan oleh kedua bocah yang tak mengenal tatakrama saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Hei, berhentilah kalian! Ini jalanan umum, bukan arena bermain untuk anak-anak!" bentak seorang wanita separo baya dengan ganasnya, tatapan iris merehanya mampu membelah batok kelapa dengan sekali ayun.

"Go-gomen" kata kedua bocah itu kompak.

"Kalian kan berteman, kenapa bertengkar?" tanya wanita itu seraya mendekatkan mereka berdua sontak baku tinju pun tak dapat di elakkan lagi.

Pletok! Pletok!

"Ittaiii~~~" keluh ke dua bocah itu barengan.

"Tali ini tidak akan terlepas sebelum kalian saling memaafkan tak akan bertengkar lagi" kata wanita itu seraya mengikat tangan kedua bocah itu dengan sutas tali berwarna perak.

"Nani, baa-san?! Kenapa aku di ikat sama si teme ini?!" protes si pirang seraya mendeatglare si bungsu Uciha.

"Aku lebih memilih pulang dari pada di ikat sama si dobe payah ini!" seakan tak ingin kalah si hitam pun balas mendearglare si pirang.

"Tali ini tidak akan terlepas sebelum kalian saling memaafkan!" kata wanita itu seraya meninggalkan kedua bocah itu yang saat ini tengah ber-oh-ria.

"Masa tidak bisa di lepas, ikatan kaya gini mah, gampannggg!" dengan pongahnya si pirang yang sok tahu itu mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali yang meliliti tangan kirinya.

"Ikatan ini memang terlihat mudah saja untuk di lepaskan, tapi kenapa si bodoh ini tak bisa melepaskannya?" batin si ayam hitam, uppss sorry. Maksudnya si cute Sasuke.

"Woi, teme jangan liat aja! Bantu aku membukanya!" bentak si pirang aka naruto kesal melihat sasuke adem ayem aja.

"Hn, di lihat dari cara mu membukanya. Tali ini bukan tali biasa, ini adalah tali modern. Mungkin dengan sensor suara tali ini bisa telepas" si pirang aka Naruto menelan paksa ludanya mendengar penjelasan si jenius Uciha bungsu ini.

"Jadi itu kuncinya? Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi!" lagi, benar-benar tidak ada sopan satunnya si pirang ini!

"Kaunya saja yang bodoh!"

"Yah, sudah. Kita lakukan saja!" akhir si pirang mengalah.

"Kau yang duluan"

"Tidak, kamu yang duluan!"

"Aku bilang kamu yang duluan!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kamu yang duluan!"

"Sudah kubilang kamu yang duluan!"

"Dasar keras kepala! Kamu yang duluan!"

"Kamu ya_"

"Aaaaaaa_" rintih keduanya bersamaan karena tali itu tiba-tiba mengerat.

"Tali ini sungguh, aneh!"

"Tali sialan!" maki Naruto kesal!

"Bagaimana jika kita mengucapkannya bersama-sama" usul si bungsu.

"Baiklah_"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga!" si bungsu mulai memberikan kode.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

"AKU MINTA MAAF!" teriak mereka di tengah-tengah keramaian KOnoha city. Setelah selesai mengucapkannya mereka menunggu rekasi tali itu, satu detik, satu menit namun tak ada rekasi apa-apa dari tali itu.

"Aaaakkkhh! Kau menipuku, teme!" teriak naruto kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh mau tertipu!"

"Memangnya kau merasa tertipu?" si bungsu terdiam mendengar sindiran si pirang. "Katanya ini tali yang menggunakan sensor suara, tapi kenapa tak bisa terlepas?"

"Mungkin kita tak serius mengucapkannya!" sahut si bungsu uciha pelan.

"I, itu, itu bisa jadi. Tapi, tapi sebelumnya ada masalah yang harus kita pecahkan sekarang!" kata si pirang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya si bungsu cemas melihat si pirang kesakitan.

"Aku, aku, aku mau pipiiiiissss!" teriak si pirang pecah seraya berlari sambil menarik-narik tangan si bungsu uciha yang kebetulan terikat dengan tangannya. Dia berlari mengelilingi kota yang baru pertama kali dia datangi itu untuk mencari toilet.

Sementara si bungsu hanya pasrah di tarik kesana-kemari bagai kambing congek. Dia tak bisa menghentikan laju larinya seseorang yang menyimpan hasrat ingin pipisnya.

"Ah, akhirnya. Lega juga setelah selesai~~~" ucap si pirang dengan perasaan yang lega.

"Payah! Kenapa harus di tempat terbuka seperti ini! di depan ku pula!" bentak si bungsu dengan tak mood.

"Kau tak ingin melakukannya disini, teme? Bukannya kau juga sedang menahannya?" seolah tahu apa yang di rasakan si bungsu uciha itu, si pirang menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi dia ingin jeritkan.

"Ta, tapi. Kamu jangan mengintip!" si bungsu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan mengintip. Lagian untuk apa, toh punya kita sa_"

Pletok!

Sebuah benjolan muncul di jidat si pirang.

"Jangan berisik, dia tida bisa keluar!" bisik si bungsu membuat si pirang melongo tak elit.

…

Kedua bocah itu merebahkan tubuh mereka yang kecapean karena berlarian seharian di atas hamparan rumput hijau di tengah padang savanna di pinggiran Konoha city.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih saat menabrakku?" si pirang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Orang tuaku baru meninggal, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat" cerita si bungsu uciha terdengar parau.

"Begitu kah, berarti kita sama" si bungsu uciha menyerngit kaget. "Ibuku entah pergi kemana, aku sudah mencarinya beberapa hari ini namun tak ku temuakan" lanjut si pirang pelan.

"Mungkin ibumu sudah meninggal" terka si bungsu.

"Tidak, aku bisa merasakan detak jantung ibu ku dalam nadiku"

"Kau bisa meraskannya?"

"Yah, aku yakin. Ibuku masih hidup, dia pasti berada di suatu tempat sedang menungguku untuk menjemputnya"

"Kau terlalu mendramatrisi keadaan, itu tidak mungkin"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, teme? Apa kau yakin orang tua mu sudah meninggal?" si bungsu uciha memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan iris onyxnya.

"Aku yakin mereka suda meninggal, mana mungkin aku menggali kuburan mereka untuk memastikan itu!" dengus si bungsu. "Tapi, aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka di nadiku" batinnya lagi.

"Woi, teme. Aku minta maaf, karena telah melemparmu tadi" entah mengapa si pirang memulai permintaan maaf diantara mereka, mungkin dia sudah bisa mengendalikan egonya?

"Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena aku yang menabrakmu lebih dulu" sahut si bungsu.

"Namaku Naruto" kata si pirang seraya bergerak bangun. "Uzumaki Naruto" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan tangan kanannya pada si bungsu uciha.

"Sasuke" sahut si bungsu ikut bangun, "Uciha sasuke" lanjutnya kemudian menyambut tangan si pirang.

Di saat yang bersamaan, tali yang mengikat tangan mereka berubah menjadi butiran cahaya-cahaya kecil.

"Teme, lihat!" akhirnya mereka berdua melihat tali itu perlaha-lahan menghilang.

"Apa ini yang namanya alat modern, teme?" tanya naruto dengan polosnya.

"Hn, bukan sepertinya ini bukan berkaitan dengan ilmiah" sahut sasuke berdecak kagum.

"E, eto. Teme, apa tadi kamu mencuci tanganmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?"

Akhirnya perang deatglare pun terjadi kembali.

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

…

Itulah kisah dua anak manusia yang di pertemukan karena takdir. Jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada sepasang mata beriris merah marun menatap senang pada mereka meski saat ini mereka tengah bertengkar.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 2 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T+

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saino, bisa berubah tergantung cuaca hati author!

Hari mulai beranjak malam, matahari kini telah kembali ke peraduannya. Meski begitu suasana di pusat Konoha city masih terlihat ramai dengan para pejalan kaki yan baru pulang dari kantor atau tempat kerja mereka yang lain.

Bulan berteger dengan indahnya di langit malam, purnama terlihat utuh menghiasi langit malam yang terlihat sepi dari bintang-bintang. Diantara keramaian Konoha city bisa kita lihat pemandangan yang mencolok di sana, karena seorang anak dengan penampilan layaknya bangsawan besar berjalan bersisian dengan seorang anak yang berpenampilan kumuh dan lusuh.

Jadi, sudah bisa kita simpulkan mereka adalah sepasang teme dan dobe yang baru saja bertemu dan tanpa mereka sadari telah tercipta diantara mereka suatu perasaan yang mengikat mereka.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang asyik bersiul riang.

"Aku? Aku tidak tahu. malam ini, mungkin aku akan tidur di jalan sambil mencari tempat tinggal" balas Naruto dengan riangnya seolah apa yang dia hadapi bukanlah masalah.

"Baiklah, malam ini untuk sementara kamu boleh tidur di rumah ku. Tapi besoknya kau harus segera pergi" meski itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan namun tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan jika di ucapkan dengan nada yang tak enak.

"Oke, baiklah. Hanya malam ini_"

"Tuan muda!" panggil seorang maid sambil berlarian kecil mendekati Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kakakku mulai cemas mencariku" sahut Sasuke pada Naruto. "Ayo, malam ini kau adalah tamuku" lanjut sasuke seraya berjalan menghampiri maid yang memanggilnya.

…

Malam beranjak makin larut, kini menyisahkan kesunyian di kediaman bangsawan Uciha. Sinar purnama menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Sasuke yang sengaja terbuka. Di bawah ranjang berukuran king size Sasuke, berdiri sosok bersurai hitam panjang menatap dingin pada adiknya yang saat ini terlihat cemas dalam tidurnya.

Sepanjang tidurnya Sasuke meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Mungkin saat ini dia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk, atau dia sedang tak enak badan.

Sementara itu di kamar yang lain.

Iris biru safir naruto menatap cemas langit-langit kamar yang hanya di terangi cahaya bulan, dia terlihat tenang. Sebentar-sebentar dia membalikan badannya ke kiri dan kanan. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak tidur, tiba-tiba udara panas menyeruak memenuhi kamarnya membuat suhu kamar terasa panas. Padahal semua jendela di kamarnya terbuka lebar, tapi kenapa terasa panas?

Naruto merangkak turun dari ranjnagnya hendak membuka pintu dan jendel, namun niatnya sempat tertahan saat dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari balik pintu.

"Sepertinya tuan muda Sasuke sedang sakit, saat ini tuan muda Itachi tengah menjaganya" samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari luar kamarnya yang memang berada di kawasan kamar para pelayan.

"Apa? Teme sakit?" Naruto kaget begitu mengetahui Sasuke sakit, lagi-lagi niatnya untuk membuka pintu tertahan karena lanjutan gossip para maid.

"Bukannya besok adalah hari yang sangat sacral bagi kota ini?" sahut suara yang lain.

"Selama aku hidup di rumah ini, aku tak pernah melihat tuan muda Sasuke sakit" balas pemilik suara pertama.

"Bukannya tahun ini, tahun kelima kelahiran tuan muda?" kali ini suara yang berbeda dari dua suara sebelumnya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" batin Naruto tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan para maid.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, setelah aku menganalisa. Aku bisa simpulkan kalau tuan muda Sasuke lahir tepat saat gerhana matahari lima tahun yang lalu"

"Haaaahhh?! Apa?! itu tidak mungkin!" sahut yang lain terdengar kaget setenga mati.

"Jika. Jika itu benar, berarti tuan muda sasuke adalah anak dalam ramalan itu!"

"Anak yang lahir membawa kutukan kegelapan!"

"Kutukan kegelapan? Apa maksudnya ini?" pikir Naruto tak habis mengerti dan tak mampu mengolah informasi yang dia dengar. Apa yang dia dengar belum bisa di olah kapasitas otaknya yang masih standar sperti layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun lainnya.

Setelah percakapn terakhir tadi, Naruto tak mendengar percakapan lanjutan. Yang terdengar hanyalah derap langkah yang makin mengecil dan dan mengilang.

Malam ini sepertinya akan berlalu dengan sejuta perasaan was-was akan hari esok, hari yang selalu di harapkan oleh seluruh warga Konoha city tidak ada dalam sejarah hidup mereka. Bagaimana jika apa yang mereka takutkan akan terjadi? Bagaimana jika mitos itu benar?

Maka mahluk yang dulunya hidup dan menguasai Konoha city ini akan kembali dan menghancurkan hidup mereka.

Cahaya bulan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari dalam kamar Sasuke, kini tinggal cahaya lilin yang sengaja dinyalakan untuk mengurangi penerangan di dalam kamar tersebut. Itachi mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang adiknya seraya menggerakan tangannya membentuk beberapa segel dan mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang kurang jelas.

Di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke tersentak bangun dengan mata yang merah semerah darah dengan tiga tanda koma. Iris onyx yang telah berubah warna itu menatap penuh kebencian pada Itachi, setelah merapalkan mantra dan selesai membentuk jurus, mata Itachi tiba-tiba berubah seperti milik sasuke.

Mereka saling beradu tatapan, seolah tengah mengikuti pertandingan melotot. Tak ingin membuang waktu Itachi mulai mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada sasuke yang saat ini berada di bawah alam sadarnya.

"Segel!" tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah phintogram terbentuk mengurung Sasuke, sementara Itachi masih terus mengarahkan tangannya pada sasuke yang terlihat mulai kesakitan karena efek dari phintogram yang di buat Itachi.

Sementara Itachi berusaha tetap focus mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan merapalkan mantra tanpa henti hingga_

Bhuuk!

"TEME!"

Di saat yang bersamaan phintogram yang mengurung sasuke terlepas dan menyebabkan sasuke jatuh tak sadarkan diri, sementara Itachi menatap tajam pelaku pendobrakan pintu.

"I-Itachi nii-san" kata naruto dengan tampang bersalah.

"Kau, temannya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi terdengar dingin. Dengan takut-takut naruto menyahuti pertanyaan Itachi dengan anggukan cepat.

"Aku titip otouto ku ini padamu" lanjut Itachi kembali melihat adiknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"He eh?" balas Naruto melongo lebar. "Aku? Nani?" tanya Naruto yang memang masih polos dan perkembangan otaknya masih di bawah 10%.

"Yah, apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Merasa di tantang, naruto mengiyakan tantangan Itachi. "Kau bisa percaya padaku!" dengan bangganya si bocah pirang yang asal bicara tanpa berpikir panjang itu mengiyakan permintaan Itachi.

"Sebaiknya, kau kembali tidur. Karena besok adalah hari yang panjang" balas Itachi seraya berjalan keluar dan mendorong tubuh kecil naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

…

Sunyi, itulah hal pertama yang ada di benak naruto saat tersadar dari tidurnya lelapnya. Dia mengucak matanya yang masih ngantuk. Gelap? Masa iyah sih? Iris biru safir naruto menjelajahi kamar tempat dia tidur untuk mencari jam yang mungkin bisa dia temukan. Tapi sejauh dia mencari benda yang bernama jam itu tidak juga dia temukan.

Gelap, sunyi? Apa ini masih malam? Masa iyah, sih? Tapi kenapa sesunyi ini? meskipun rumah ini begitu besar paling tidak ada suara apa kek yang bisa menunjukan kalau waktu sedang berjalan.

"Bukannya besok adalah hari yang sangat sacral bagi kota ini?" Naruto teringat akan percakapan para maid semalam, apa in ada kaitan dengan hari yang sacral itu?

Hoooaaaarrrr!

Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya begitu dia mendengar suara geraman yang menyeramkan. Dia segera beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke pintu kamarnya, saat dia mencoba membukanya ternyata terkunci.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi!" teriak naruto seraya memukul-mukul pintu dengan kekuatannya yang tak seberapa.

"Kyaaaaa!" dan kini suara teriakan wanita terdengar. "Siapapun yang di luar, aku mohon bukalah pintu ini!" naruto masih terus berusaha berteriak mencari perhatian dari siapapun yang berada di luar, namun sampai suaranya menghilang pun tak ada seorang pun yang membukakannya pintu.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Hhoooooaaaarrrr!

Seketika Naruto meloncat menjauh dari pintu begitu dia mendengar suara tembakan di susul suara geraman yang sama seperti yang pertama. Sebagai seorang anak yang normal pada umumnya, rasa takut yang besar tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Rasa takut akan sesuatu yang tak pasti seperti itu kadang membuat hati kosong dan pikiran mengacau, rasa takut itu kini perlaha-lahan meraihnya ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Langkah kecilnya melangkah mundur hingga dia menabrak ranjang dan terduduk di atasnya hingga membuat bajunya sedikit terangkat. Iris biru safirnya bergetar menampilakan sosok dalam imajinasinya yang mencoba menerka sosok pemilik suara tadi. Seperti apa dia.

Apa dia seperti seekor monster bertelinga panjang? Apa dia memiliki ekor yang banyak? Apa dia memiliki bulu berwarna orange? Apa, apa matanya berwarna merah menatap tajam?

"NA~~RU~~TO~~~"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat dia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam dirinya memanggil namanya bahkan suaranya terdengar bagai terror, apa dia nyata?

"Naruto! Kau di dalam?" naruto kembali tersadar dari dalam bawah sadarnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto begitu dia mendengar suara Sasuke dari balik pintu. "Aku terkunci di dalam" lanjut Naruto seraya mencoba mendobrak pintu dengan kekuatannya yang tak ada apa-apanya itu.

Tak lama kemudian suara kunci di putar terdengar dan disusul suara pintu di buka menampilkan sosok Sasuke kecil dengan tampang ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"AKu sendiri tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja beberapa mahluk aneh datang menyerang rumah kami!" cerita Sasuke diantara deru napasnya yang tak teratur.

"Ma, mahluk aneh? Apa suara mereka yang aku dengar tadi?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?!"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, selamatkan dirimu!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Jika kau tak mau pergi, kau bisa mati sia-sia, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak perduli, aku telah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk tetap bersamamu!"

"Kau! Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku, dan aku tidak ingin kau menghambatku!"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku, kau adalah teman pertama yang aku punya. Karena itu aku tak akan membiarkan temanku mati!" kata Naruto tetap tak gentar.

"Kau_" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah cahaya hitam tiba-tiba menembus pintu membuat mereka berdua terpental hingga menabrak ranjang.

Sosok bertudung terkoyak melayang masuk menembus pintu yang masih utuh namun tak berbentuk lagi. Sosok itu terbang mendekati Sasuke dan naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan di punggung mereka karena membentur ranjang.

"Sa-Sasuke_"

"Aku tidak boleh mati disini, aku masih ingin mencari tahu kematian orang tuaku!" batin sasuke meyakinkan dirinya. "Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya bagaimana caranya!"

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke mencoba berdiri. Dia mengambil potongan kaki ranjang yang sudah patah sebagai alat perlawanannya, dia memasang posisi bak seorang pemain bassball yang siap memukul bola. Dengan sekali ayun dia berlari, namun saat dia berlari matanya kembali menjadi merah dan sebuah tanda seperti tiga koma dalam lingkaran muncul di atas pundak kirinya dan dengan cepat bergerak memenuhi tubuh bagian kirinya termasuk matanya yang berwarna merah berubah hitam.

Wush!

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang saat senjata Sasuke mengenainya, perasaan lega sedikit memberikan ketenangan dalam diri sasuke membuat tanda tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang kecuali tanda tiga koma dalam lingkaran di pundak sasuke.

Bruk! Sasuke jatuh dengan lemasnya.

"Sasuke!" dengan susah payah Naruto merangkak mendenkati Sasuke, namun pergerakannya tertahan saat dia mendengar suara sesuatu diseret. Suara itu semakin mendekat dan kini berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

"Sasuke~~~~" Sasuke terbelak saat dia menemukan anikinya dalam keadaan terluka parah.

"Onii-chan!"

"Pergilah, kau harus tetap hidup! Kau harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa melampui kemampuanku" kata Itachi seraya terduduk lemas di depan adik tersayangnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menjaga dan melatihmu lagi, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa mandiri dan jadilah yang terkuat"

"Ap, apa maksud mu nii-chan?"

"Di sini sudah tidak aman, kalian pergilah sebelum mereka semakin banyak!"

"Mereka? Mereka itu siapa? Dan apa yang mereka inginkan dari keluarga kita?!"

"Karena itu kau harus mencari tahunya,_"

"Onii-chan!"

"Naruto, pergilah, bawa Sasuke bersamamu!"

"Ta, tapi_"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi, cepatlah. Aku akan menahan mereka disini sementara kalian pergi!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Jangan keras kepala sasuke!"

Itachi mulai membentuk segel dan merapalkan beberapa mantra dan tiba-tiba sebuah portal terbuka di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto yang langsung menyedot mereka. Hal terakhir yang di lihat sasuke adalah sekumpulan sosok bertudung mengerubuni kakaknya dan kemudian menghilang dalam kebut hitam tebal.

….

Perlahan-lahan sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka menerpa wajah kedua bocah yang saat ini tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang payah. Silau matahari kini mulai menerpa mata kedua bocah itu, membuat mereka terbelak kaget bersamaan.

"Onii-chan!"

"Kaa-chan!"

Mereka tersentak bangun dan terduduk, napas mereka tersengal-sengal. Mata mereka nanar melihat kesekeliling mereka yang di selimuti cahaya matahari. Tampak kamar yang di tempati naruto terlihat seperti bekas kebakaran, ranjang yang mereka tabrak pun rusak berantakan. Tapi kenapa hanya pintu yang seharusnya tak berbentuk itu lagi kini terlihat utuh tanpa tergores sedikit pun.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke?" Sasuke terdiam, dia seperti tengah mengolah infformasi yang dia terima. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dia bergegas berdiri dan membuka pintu, namun langkahnya tertahan saat dia melihat suasana di luar pintu terlihat normal seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukannya mereka semua sudah mati?" tanya sasuke pada dirinya sendiri begitu dia melihat para maid berkeliaran mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Ada apa sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran seraya mendekati Sasuke.

"Hari yang indah tuan muda, gerhana matahari baru saja terlewatkan, dan semuanya baik-baik saja" kata seorang maid saat melewati Sasuke.

"Gerhana?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Dimana kakak ku?!" tanya sasuke pada maid itu sebelum dia menjauh.

"Tuan muda sejak pagi tadi tak terlihat, mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan" jelas maid itu.

"Naruto, sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi!" kara Sasuke kemudian pada Naruto yang masih melongo tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi sebelumnya beri aku makan dulu!" balas Naruto agak tidak terima.

…

Setelah meninggalkan Naruto bersama maidnya di ruang makan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya. Dia ingin memastikan apa yang dia pikirkan adalah salah, apa yang dia alami itu hanyalah mimpi.

Saat pintu di buka hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah gelap, saat lampu dinyalakan dia tak menemukan kakaknya berada di dalam. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang kakaknya dan memenukan sebuah buku kumal dan berlumut. Dia segera meraihnya dan membacanya.

Legenda Konoha, 2500 tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke mulai membacanya, meski otaknya termasuk jenius. Dia tak mampu menerjemahkan maksud dari cerita itu, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengakhiri membacanya. Saat dia akan menutup buku itu, sehelai kertas kusut dari buku itu terlepas.

"Mangekyu eternal saringan, kekuatan itu di segel bersama cahaya bulan. Kekuatan itu akan terlepas setiap kali gerhana matahari dimana bulan menutupi matahari, karena itu banyak yang mengincar kekuatan itu. Anak yang diramalkan membawa kekuatan itu a_" Sasuke tak percaya saat dia tak menemukan kalimat lanjutan dari paragraph itu, dia kembali membuka-buka buku kumal itu, hingga dia berhenti pada sebuah gambar yang tak jelas.

"Prince Wind?" gumam Sasuke saat membaca keterangan gambar itu. Di bawah gambar itu terdapat beberapa gambar lainnya yang lumayan rumit untuk di terka apa itu.

….

TBC

Maaf, ceritanya makin ngawur, banyak salah ketik, ejaan yang tidak benar, agak aneh da lain-lain. Mohon komentar dan koreksinya demi kelangsungan cerita ku ini. kalo ada yang mau kasih usul untuk cerita selanjutnya juga boleh, kalo pas dan connect akan aku masukan dalam cerita selanjutnya…. ^o^'7


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : The legend of prince wind  
Chapter 3 :  
Author : Kakashy Kyuuga  
Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi  
Rate : T+  
Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.  
Pairing : Naruhina,Sasusaku, Saino, bisa berubah tergantung cuaca hati author!**

Di luar pagar perumahan bangsawan Uciha, Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang letih. Setelah mendapatkan pelayanan yang lumayan baik meski lebih baik dari pelayanan ibunya, Naruto melanjutkan jalannya menuju pusat kota. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan di sana, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Dia terus berjalan hingga hidungnya mencium aroma sedap yang mampu membuat dia melayang, aroma itu menuntunnya pada sebuah kedai ramen yang banyak pengunjungnya. Saat itu naruto yang kebetulan berpenampilan necis layaknya anak orang kaya pada umumnya (padahal dia pinjam bajunya Sasuke) asyik memperhatikan isi kedai.

Akhirnya seorang perempuan cantik bersurai coklat panjang dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih menyuruhnya masuk dan memilih tempat duduk. Dengan polosnya Naruto kecil yang tak bisa berpikir panjang itu pun mengikutinya.

Setelah memesan raman, naruto mulai menyantapnya. Sekali makan, wah enak juga. Dua kali makan, masih lapar. Tiga kali makan, tambah lagi. Hal itu terjadi terus menerus hingga tak dia sadari dia telah menghabiskan 10 porsi ramen.

Saat di mintai bayaran, naruto malah balas menatap tak mengerti. Sebagai gantinya, naruto di lempar di tempat pencucian piring.

"Kamu harus bekerja di sini sampai semua utangmu terlunasi!" kata pemilik kedai itu.  
"Ta, tapi paman~~~~"

"Tidak, bisa! Lagaknya orang kaya, tau-taunya pengemis!"

Dan seperti itulah, akhir dari perjalanan Naruto di hari ini di kota yang tak pernah tidur itu.

Hal yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, pewaris terakhir dari kekayaan bangsawan Uciha.  
Setelah kejadian yang menimpanya dan Naruto, Sasuke lebih jadi pendiam, apa lagi setelah dia sadari kejadian itu bukanlah mimpi atau sebuah hipnotis. Dia semakin yakin setalah kejadian itu kakaknya tak pernah pulang atau ada kabar sedikit pun, kamar yang di tempati naruto adalah saksi dari peristiwa itu, peristiwa saat gerhana matahari. Saat segel kekuatan tertinggi saringan melemah.

Tapi apa hubungannya antara kekuatan itu dengan keluarganya? Kenapa mahluk-mahluk itu malah mengincar mereka? Ah, kepala kecil Sasuke seketika berdenyut setiap kali mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua misteri ini.

Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin, melihat tubuh mungilnya yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Dia lihat setiap inci bagian dirinya mencoba mengingat kenangan bersama keluarga yang telah pergi meninggallkannya sendiri. Sedih, memang itu yang dia rasakan saat ini. rumah yang sebesar ini semakin sunyi dengan kepergian kakaknya yang entah menghilang kemana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa malam itu rumah kami di serang? Jika itu hanya mimpi tapi kenapa nii-chan menghilang?"

Akh! Sakit, kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua ini.

"Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu, ada saat dimana kau harus menghadapi hidup sendiri. Saat itu kau harus bisa bertahan, jadilah dirimu yang kau inginkan. Dengar apa yang hatimu katakan"

Sasuke teringat saat hari terakhir kakaknya melatihnya, mengajarinya sesuatu yang itachi katakan sebagai ilmu bertahan hidup turun temurun di keluarga bangsawan uchiha.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tahu semua ini akan terjadi, iyakan?"

"Akan ku beri tahu satu rahasia besar" kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"Seburuk-buruknya seseorang, sejahat-jahatnya seseorang. Sebenarnya hatinya baik, karena hati seseorang itu selalu cenderung pada kebaikan"

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" tanya Sasuke pada bayangan dirinya di cerminnya.

"Mengapa, kalian meninggalkan aku?" lagi dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

Marah, benci, itulah perasaan yang merasuki hatinya saat ini. ingin rasanya dia lampiaskan perasaan marah dan bencinya.

Prang!

Suara cermin pecah karena pelampiasan amarah Sasuke, darah segar mengalir membasahi lantai kamarnya. Tiba-tiba punggung kirinya nyeri hingga membuat dia terduduk.

"Apa ini? tanda apa ini? sejak kapan tanda ini ada di punggungku?" tanya Sasuke tak habis mengerti dengan tanda yang entah sejak kapan muncul di punggung kirinya itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, hari berganti, minggu kian bertambah, bulan silih berganti dan tahun terus menghilang dimakan waktu. Tapi orang yang terdekat tidak pernah berubah, meski Sasuke adalah seorang bangsawan, tampan memiliki charisma seorang pangeran, sifatnya yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum itu membuat para gadis-gadis seusianya maupun udah tua sekali pun tergila-gila padanya.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Anak ini, di usianya yang ke 10 tahun dia masih saja terlihat kumal. Bagaimana tidak, dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi dirinya selain melayani tamu, mencuci piring dan mencari sayur bamboo di hutan yang terbilang seram dan terkenal dengan sebutan hutan terlarang.

Walaupun prbedaan diantara kedua sahabat itu sangat banyak tak membuat ikatan yang tak mereka sadari telah terikat itu makin erat.

"Woi, teme! Apa yang kau lamunkan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Naruto seraya membawakan Sasuke semangkuk ramen.

Yah, saat ini sasuke tengah berada di kedai ramen, tempat naruto di sekap untuk membayar semua utangnya.

Sunyi,_. Krik, krik, krik!

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn"

"Sudah ada kabar dari kakak mu?"

"Belum"

"Oh, yah. Kau mau ikut dengan ku? Aku akan pergi ke hutan mencari sayuran bambu" cerita Naruto berharap Sasuke tertarik.

"…"

"Ayolah, dari pada kau di sibukan dengan pelajaran kebangsawanmu yang merepotkan itu. Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan ku saja"

"…"

"TEME!"

Seketika perempatan tercipta di sela-sela surai hitam Sasuke, "Apa kau tak bisa diam sebentar! Aku sedang makan, DOBE!" teriak sasuke dengan aura membunuh.

"Eh, hehehe_. Gomen ne, Sasuke-chan~~~~" goda Naruto yan terlihat agak ke-uke-an! **#TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKK****!**

"Eh, itu kan Sasuke. Si bungsu dari bangsawan Uciha" bisik-bisik tetangga mulai terdengar.

"Kyaaaa! Biarpun dia masih sepuluh tahun, dia terlihat tampan~~~"

"Hu um, apa lagi tatapan tajamnya itu. Ah, bisa membunuhku"

Naruto menatap tak mengerti pada sekelompok anak-anak gadis yang tak jauh dari meja mereka tengah berbisik-bisik ria menggosip tentang idola Konoha city yang baru itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi" kata Sasuke seraya berdiri.

"Eh? Pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto balik bengong.

"Bukannya kau ingin pergi berburu sayur bamboo?" kata Sasuke yang mulai agak gak sabaran dengan ke-tulalitan- temannya ini.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" sahut naruto begitu dia kembali mengingatnya. "Paman! Aku pamit ke hutan!" teriak naruto seraya pamitan.

"Naruto, tunggu!" panggil pama pemilik kedai.

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan sampai terlalu dalam kau memasuki hutan, cukup di luarnya saja" tambah paman.

"Memangnya kenapa, paman? Kenapa kami tidak boleh ke dalam hutan?" tanya Naruto penasaran, sementara Sasuke dalam mode emonya memasang telinga tajam-tajam.

"Konon, banyak orang yang hilang setiap masuk ke dalam hutan itu dan mereka tak pernah di temukan. Katanya mereka di culik oleh siluman Kyuubi" cerita paman dengan wajah di buat horror.

"Ahahahaha~~~~" tawa Naruto meledak, paman pemilik kedai langsung mendeliknya. "Paman, itu karena mereka tidak tahu jalan pulang!" canda Naruto di sela tawanya.

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto. Tapi yang pastinya kau harus kembali dengan selamat tanpa lupa membawa sayur bamboo!" terang paman yang lebih tepat ancaman buat Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah paman" balas Naruto seraya menarik sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedai yang telah di penuhi para gadis yang sedari tadi bergumam tidak jelas sambil melirik mereka.

…..

Malam makin larut, Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di depan kedai ramen ichiraku, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Sasuke masih berdiri di luar kedai sementara kedai sudah mau tutup.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia tak menyahuti pertanyaan Naruto.  
"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Besok adalah hari yang sacral bagi kota ini_"kata Naruto tertahan dan melongo dengantidak elit saat dia melihat Sasuke berjalan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang berbicara.

"Cih, anak ini!" dengus Naruto kesal seraya kembali masuk ke dalam kedai, namunlangkahnya tertahan saat dia mendengar percakapan paman Teouji dan putrinya di dapur.

"Akhirnya kita bisa istirahat sehari juga"

"Iya, ayah. Karena besok gerhana matahari, aku sudah mempersiapkan bekal kita untuk seharian"

Naruto terkejut mendnegar kata gerhana matahari, dia kembali teringat akan Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh tadi.

"Eh, Naruto. Besok kita akan istrirahat, dan kita tidak bisa keluar sebelum gerhana matahari selesai" ucap paman teuchi saat melihat Naruto berdiri di depan dapur.  
"Kenapa kita atidak boleh keluar, paman?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Konon, katanya saat gerhana matahari terjadi ada mahluk kegelapan yang membawa kutukan berkeliaran mencari manusia" cerita paman.

Naruto makin kaget saat dia mendengar penuturan dari paman. Jadi mahluk yang dia lihat saat gerhana 5 tahun yang lalu di rumah Sasuke adalah mahluk kegelapan? Tanpa pamit atau sekedar basa basi Naruto berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Paman, malam ini dan besok aku menginap di rumah Sasuke" teriaknya sebelum dia menghilang dari bali pintu.

"Anak ini, mereka seperti kakak beradik saja" gumam paman teouji menggeng pelan.

…..  
Sunyi, perumahan bangsawan uchiha terlihat sunyi pada malam hari seperti biasanya. Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah yang gelap menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada lumayan jauh dari ruang tamu, selama dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar Sasuke entah mengapa dan bagaimana tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan takut yang menyergap hatinya. Seolah ada sepsang mata yang tengah mengintainya.  
Naruto mempercepat jalannya saat dari jauh pintu kamar Sasuke terlihat sedikit terbuka.

Dengan perasaan yang was-was Naruto mengintip ke dalam kamar Sasuke, gelap. Hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menerangi kamar itu, cahaya purnama pun terhalang awan hingg membuat pandangan sulit menerka situasi di dalam kamar.

"Setelah ini jika mereka menemukannya sekali pun segel itu tidak akan terlepas" samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara yang terdengar dingin dan datar tak jelas dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau yakin telah mengunci kutukan itu?"

Naruto kaget saat dia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar berat lainnya, Naruto makin mempertajam penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu aku hampir berhasil menylesaikannya hanya saja ada gangguan kecil. Begitupun malam ini" sahut suara yang pertama.

Naruto makin ketakutan saat dia tahu maksud dari ucapan laki-laki itu, dalam sekejap pintu tempat Naruto menguping terbuka lebar memperlihatkan dua sosok berjubah panjang berdiri di jendela kamar Sasuke.

"Apa kita habisi saja dia?" tanya sosok yang satunya. Sementara sosok yang lainnya membelakangi Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan, dia berjalan mundur. Dalam benaknya saat ini dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak takut, namun apa daya katakutannya tak sebesar tekadnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, sebentar lagi dia juga akan mati" sahut suara dingin dan datar itu seraya melompat ke udara yang kosong.

"Anak kecil, aku kasih satu bocoran padamu. Jika kau ingin bertahan hidup, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga" lanjut sosok yang pertama sebelum dia ikut menghilang seperti sosok yang dingin tadi.

"Si, siapa mereka? Apa yang sbenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri seraya merosot ke lantai.

"Sasuke?" dia teringat akan Sasuke. "Sasuke! Apa mereka membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto frutasi membayangkan Sasuke di bantai mereka. Dengan sisa keberanian yang bisa dia kumpulkan, meski dengan kondisi kaki-kaki yang masih gemetaran Naruto melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto saat dia mencoba mencari Sasuke dengan penglihatan minimnya.

Cahaya purnama mulai tersibak, menyinari kamar Sasuke yang gelap. Dengan menggunakan cahaya purnama Naruto mulai mencari Sasuke, dia tak menemukan Sasuke di ranjang. Naruto berjalan mengintari ranjang king size Sasuke dan tertahan saat dia menemukan Sasuke yang setengah telanjnga terlentang tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Kuso! Sasuke!"

Setelah mengerahkan semua tenaganya dan bersusah payah akhirnya Naruto berhasil meletakkan Sasuke kembali ke ranjang.

"Sasuke, jangan mati. Aku telah berjanji pada nii-san mu untuk akan menjagamu, jika kamu mati apa yang harus aku katakan pada nii-sanmu?!" kata Naruto panic, dia bingung dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Sasuke, dia tidak berpengalaman dalam hal medis atau yang berkaitan dengan hal seperti ini.

Malam makin larut, selain capek bekerja seharian dia juga adalah anak-anak yang dalam masa pertumbuhan yang akhirnya membuat dia tertidur.

….

Sunyi, itulah hal pertama yang ada di benak naruto saat tersadar dari tidurnya lelapnya. Dia mengucak matanya yang masih ngantuk. Gelap? Masa iyah sih? Iris biru safir naruto menjelajahi kamar Sasuke untuk mencari jam yang mungkin bisa dia temukan. Matanya tertahan pada benda bundar di salah satu dinding di kamar Sasuke, setelah matanya beradaptasi akhirnya dia bisa menlihat dengan jelas arah jarum pendek.

Angin? Dari mana angin ini datang? Angin bertiup pelan menyapu wajah Naruto yang terlelap dalam mimpinya, sentuhan lembut angin menyadarkan Naruto dari tidurnya.

"Jam 9? Tapi kenapa paman tidak membangunkan aku" kata Naruto tak jelas di sela-sela rasa kantuntuknya.

Gelap, sunyi? Apa ini masih malam? Masa iyah, sih? Tapi kenapa sesunyi ini? meskipun rumah ini begitu besar paling tidak ada suara apa kek yang bisa menunjukan kalau waktu sedang berjalan.

Pletak!

"Ittaaaiii!" rintih Naruto saat sebuah tangan tepat mengenai wajahnya. "Sasuke?!"  
Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat Naruto meneriaki namanya dengan keras.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke kaget setengah mati melihat Naruto tidur di sampingnya, apalagi saat dia temukan tubuhnya setengah telanjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sasuke syok seraya menutupi tubuhnya dadanya yang telanjang dengan selimutnya.

"Aku mengangkat mu ke ranjang saat ku temukan dirimu pingsan di lantai" jawab Naruto dengan tampang innosen.

"Jadi kau tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh semalam kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi penuh selidik.

"Apa maksudmu, teme! Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud 'hal aneh-aneh' mu itu!" protes Naruto yang memang otaknya lemot untuk menangkap sesuatu.

"Lupakan!" jawab Sasuke medengus kesal, "Anak payah ini, mana mengerti hal begituan!" lanjutnya seraya memakai kembali bajunya.

"Apa itu, kau se kecil ini sudah punya tato?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat tanda tiga koma terbalik di pundak Sasuke yang di kelilingi sandi yang rumit.

Sasuke menahan pergerakannya memakai baju. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membuat tato juga"

"Tidak, kaa-chan bilang. Tato itu tidak bagus, bisa merusak kulit" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Srek, srek, srek.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang saat mereka mendengar suara gesekan di lantai dan hembusan napas berat di luar kamar Sasuke.

"Suara apa itu, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, diam di tempat!" Sasuke menekan suaranya hingga terdengar seperti perintah.

"Hn, ada apa? apa kau takut, teme?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoreh pada Sasuke.

"Pertajam pendengaran, dobe. Dan jangan mende_"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu kamar sasuke tiba-tiba meleleh.  
Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat mundur menjauhi pintu, Sasuke langsung berdiri dengan sigap menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dari balik pintu beberapa panah mencuat keluar mengarah pada Naruto dan sasuke.  
Sontak mereka berusaha menghindar namun sayang baju Naruto terkena panah hingga membuat dia terhempas dan tertancap di salah satu tiang di belakangnya.  
Semenatara Sasuke yang memang memiliki keahlian dalam bela diri bisa menghindari hujan panah dengan mudah.

Hujan panah tiba- tiba berhenati, tidak ingin lengah Sasuke mulai memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap-siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sementara naruto masih berusaha melepaskan bajunya yang tersangukut panah di salah satu tiang.

Srek, srek, srek!

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan_  



	4. Chapter 4

Judul : The legend of prince wind  
Chapter 4 :  
Author : Kakashy Kyuuga  
Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi  
Rate : T+  
Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.  
Pairing : Naruhina,Sasusaku, Saino, bisa berubah tergantung cuaca hati author!

Srek, srek, srek!

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan tak lama kemudian sosok bertudung terkoyak melayang keluar dari balik pintu dengan panah yang terarah ke dada Sasuke. Aura gelap yang di keluarkan sosok itu seolah akan menelan sasuke didalam jurang gegelapan.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dari aku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun, dia malah balik menatap menantang sosok itu.

Namun keberanian itu tiba-tiba hilang saat dia merasakan tekanan besar dari sosok itu hingga membuat tubuhnyaambruk, dia terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar, punggung kirinya terasa nyeri,tangan kanannya menekan tiga tanda koma di punggungnya mencoba mengurangi rasa onyxnya menatap murka pada sosok, meski sosok itu membuat dia sedikit menciut, Sasuke tetap berusaha kuat, dia berusaha bersikap jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Hei, kau!Apa yang kau lakukan, kami tak menganggumu. Kenapa kau ingin mencelakai kami?!" tanya Naruto begitu dia berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari panah tadi. Dengan berdiri di depan sasuke, Naruto berlagak dialah yang paling kuat dinatara mereka.

"Aku tidak akan lukai kalian, jika kau mau ikut bersamaku, Sasuke"suara sosok itu terdengar mendesis hampir tak dan Naruto terperanjat mendengar pernyataan yang di lontarkan sosok itu.

"Kau tahu namaku?"Sasuke kaget saat sosok itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mahluk menjijikan sepertimu membawa Sasauke!" kata Naruto tanpa merasa takut sama sekali pada sosok itu seraya menunjuknya.  
"Naruto_"

"Aku tak ada urusan dengan_"

Bhuuaakk!

Sasuke terperanjat keget karena tiba-tiba saja sosok ituterpental karenapukulan Naruto, sepertinya pukulan itu tak berdampak apa-apa baginya. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitammilik sosok itu mengarah ke Naruto, dan dalam sekejap saja Naruto terhempas dengan darah segar bermuncratan dari mulutnya.

"Ukh!"

"Orang ini, dia bisa menghempaskan naruto hanya dengan jarak sejauh itu?" batin Sasuke ketakutan.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau mau ikut denganku secara suka rela?" tanya sosok itu lagi dengan bangganya seolah dia telah menang.

"Kenapa kau ingin membawaku?" tanya Sasuke yang masih merasakan nyeri di punggungnya.

"Ini adalah perintah tuanku, aku hanya di perintahkan untuk membawamu" jawab sosok itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau ikut denganmu!" balas Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan melakukannya dengan paksa" lanjut sosok itu.

"Apa lagi yang akan di lakukannya?!" runtuk Sasuke saat melihat sosok itu mengarahkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam itu mengarah padanya.

Seketika kabut hitam pekat menyeruak keluar dari tangannya, dan dalam sekejap kabut itu sudah mengepungnya. Rasa nyeri di punggungnya makin menjadi, tubuhnya terasa akan terbakar. Tubuh Sasuke perlahan-lahan melayang di udara, tangannya yang masih meremas punggungnya onyxnya melotot kesakitan seakan ingin melompat dari onyx Sasuke berubah merah dengan tiga tanda koma didalamnya, seiring dengan itu tanda di punggungnya berputar dengan cepat membuat rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa.

"Sebentar lagi, kekuatan itu akan ku dapatkan" gumam sosok itu senang.

Tiga tanda koma yang berputar di punggungnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan kemudian sandi yang mengelilingi tanda itu menyala dan memunculkan pintogram yang bergerak mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Apa?kekuatan itu sudah di segel?" sosok itu kaget saat melihat pinthogram mengelilingi Sasuke. Sosok itu kemudian memperbanyak kabutnya mencoba menghentikan phitogram yang mengelilingi Sasuke.

"Cih, ada yang mengunci kekuatan itu rupanya!" desis sosok itu tak menyangka dia akan kewalahan menangani Sasuke."Jika seperti ini, aku akan membawanya" lanjut sosok itu mulai kewalahan.

Wuissshhh!

Angin berhembus pelan bertiup menerpa sosok itu membuat jubahnya mengayun pelan mengikuti irama angin.

Bruuuaaakkkhhh!Suara dinding roboh mengalihkan perhatian sosok itu dari Sasuke ke arah asal itu menatap tak percaya melihat Naruto yang meruntuhkan dinding.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU MEMBAWA SASUKE!"

Syut! Naruto menghilang, dan

Bhuuaak!  
Sosok itu terhempas menabrak dinding kamar Sasuke hingga debu yang beterbangan perlahan-lahan menipis memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dengan mata kucing yang merah, semerah darah. Tiga goresan di kedua pipinya terlihat makin jelas, gigi taringnya mencuat seperti seekor kucing membuat sosok itu kaget tak percaya melihat sosok naruto yang telah berubah.

Shyuuutt!Naruto kembali menghilang dan_.

Bhuuak!

Sosok itu kembali terhempas karena pukulan Naruto, akibatnya dia kehilangan kendali atas kabut yang membungkus kabut itu menghilangdi ikuti phintogram yang mengelilingi Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto saat dia melihat Sasuke tumbang dengan cepat dia menagkap tubuh Sasuke sebelum jatuh menimpa lantai.

"Siapa anak ini? Kekuatan apa yang dia miliki?" tanya sosok itutak percaya dirinya berhasil di buat terluka seperti ini.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN YANG BERANI MENYAKITI TEMANKU!" suara naruto menggelegar hingga kabut hitam yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka lenyap.

Setelah meletakan Sasuke di ranjang, Naruto berdiri menantang sosok itu.

"Aku akan membubuh mu!" geram Naruto dengan mata yang masih merah, tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor rubah, cakra merah tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya menyelubungi Naruto.

"Kau! Kekuatan apa yang kau miliki?" tanya sosok itu merasakan sesuatu yang jahat dari diri Naruto. "Anak ini, auranya lebih gelap dari milik dia sebenarnya?" lagi-lagi sosok itu tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Heh, apa kau takut pada anak kecil sepertiku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau hanyalah anak kecil, untuk apa akau takut padamu" sahut sosok itu seraya melayang mendekati Naruto, tangannya yang bersarung hitam itu di arahkan pada Naruto.

Kepulan kabut hitam pekat menyeruak keluar lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya, kabut itu menyelubungi tubuh Naruto hingga tidak -lahan kabut itu mengecil, sebagai tanda musuhnya terjebak dalam kabut kematian miliknya.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!" geram Naruto, sosok itu terperanjat kaget sampai dia melayang mundur saking tidak percayanya melihat Naruto melepaskan kabut kematiannya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku!" teriak Naruto seraya melompat ke arah sosok itu dan_

Bhuuak! Kembali sosok itu terhempas menabrak dinding lain dan jatuh tak berdaya, tak puas hanya melihat sosok itu terhempas, Naruto mendekati sosok itu dengan aura membunuh yang berkoar-koar dari dalam dirinya.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Naruto yang masih tak puas melihat sosok itu masih bernapas, seolah helaan napas sosok itu adalah sebuah ejekan untuknya.

Bhuuk! Bhuuk! Bhuuk!

Seperti menemukan mainannya yang hilang, Naruto tak ingin melepaskan ataupun berhenti memukul wajah sosok wajah sosok itu sudah tak berbentuk dan deru napasnya tak terdengar lagi, Naruto tak kunjung menghentikan pukulannya dari wajah sosok itu.

"Aaakkkhhh!" pekik Naruto melampiaskan amarahnya.

Angin bertiuip pelan, seiring dengan Sinar matahari perlahan menyeruak masuk menyinari kamar Sasuke, dan menimpa tubuh naruto kemudian mengenai sosok itu yang kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan kabut kaget saat dia melihat sosok itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan itu cakra merah yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto perlahan kucingnya perlahan membulat memperlihatkan iris biru safir yang tenang.

Naruto yang sudah sadar kembali merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit dan letih, dia terkejut dan ketakutan saat melihat tangannya di penuhi darah.

"Ap, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganku berdarah?" tanya Naruto ketakutan melihat tangannya yang di penuhi darah. "Apa aku telah membunuh seseorang tanpa aku sadari?" tanyanya lagi seraya melihat bernapas lega saat dia melihat Sasuke masih bernapas dan utuh tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Syukurlah, bukan kau yang_"Naruto merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat dan tubuhnya mulai goyah dan akhirnya dia ambruk.

…..

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk menerpa wajah putih Sasuke, teriknya sinar matahari menghangatkan wajahnya yang dingin hingga membuat dia tersadar dari tubuhnya terasa sakit, kepalanya terasa berat, apalagi di kepalanya kini ada handuk basah.

"Anda sudah sadar tuan muda?" tanya maid yang paling senior di keluarganya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum bisa membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Setelah kejadian dua hari di kamar anda, tuan muda deman dan tak sadar diri hingga sekarang" jawab maid senior itu.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi, itu nyata" batin Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

"Pencuri itu berhasil melarikan diri, sekarang kamar anda sedang di renovasi"

"Pencuri, yah?" tanya Sasuke diiringi tawa pelan."Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto?Dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya" jawab si maid.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, dia baik-baik saja"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?Apa Naruto yang mengalahkan sosok itu?tapi, saat itu Naruto juga terluka, bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan sosok itu. pasti sesuatu terjadi saat kami tak sadar" batin Sasuke berspekulasi mengenai kejadian saat gerhana.

…

Waktu terus berjalan, menyisahkan sejuta misteri di benak Sasuke yang terus mencari penyebab dia di sembuh dari sakitnya, Sasuke mengurung diri di perpustakaan keluarganya demi mencari informasi mengenai sosok yang menyerangnya dua kali berturut-turut dan kaitannya dengan gerhana matahari.

Sedangkan Naruto setelah sadar dari pingsannya dia tak mengingat sama sekali jika dia yang telah menghancurkan kamar Sasuke dan dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. dia lalui hari-harinya seolah sesuatu yang besar tidak pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang tak ingin di temui Sasuke menghabiskan harinya di kedai dan mencari sayur bamboo di tepian hutan saat ini dia tengah bermuram durja di tepian hutan terlarang.

"Ini sudah sebulan minggu Sasuke tak ingin menemui ku, apa dia sedang marah padaku?" tanya Naruto pada rumpun bamboo di depannya yang bergoyang di tiup angin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pagi itu, saat ku bangun ada darah tanganku dan semua sudah dia marah karena menyangka aku yang menghancurkan kamarnya?" lagi wajah Naruto makin mengerut.

Angin bertiup pelan menyanyikan irama sepi membuat hati Naruto yang tengah sedih semakin lembut angin yang mengelilinginya menyapu wajahnya terasa seperti sebuah pelukan lembut dan hangat, seolah ingin mengatakan pada Naruto 'jangan bersedih, anakku'.

"Angin, kau seperti tahu saja apa yang aku sedih karena teman ku sepertinya sedang marah padaku" lagi curhatnya pada angin yang bertiup di sekitarnya.

Suasana yang sunyi dan sepi berteman nyanyian bamboo dan belaian angin membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan tenang, rasa kantuk perlahan-lahan mulai menyeranganya dan akhirnya Naruto mengambil pose untuk tidur namun pergerakannya sedikit tertahan saat dia mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam hutan, akibatnya rasa kantuk yang dia rasakan lenyap seketika.

"Suara seorang perempuan berteriak ketakutan dari dalam hutan!" kata Naruto dengan gaya kesinetronan banget!

Kyaaaaaaa!

Lagi suara itu terdengar sangat ketakutan, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto sampai dia berlari tanpa berpikir panjang. Misalnya, siapa pemilik suara itu?hantu atau siluman? Kekuatan apa yang dia punya jika dia ingin meolong perempuan itu?  
Yah, namanya juga Naruto. Jika dia berpikir panjang sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang ada itu cewek keburu mati!

Naruto berlari melewati semak-semak dan pohon-pohon raksasa dengan sengitnya bak seorang ninja dalam dunia Naruto makin cepat saat dia melihat seekor hiu di daratan?berdiri di depan seorang gadis yang terduduk ketakutan menatap seekor hiu? itu yang mengarahkan entah itu pedang atau durian ke arah gadis itu.

Hap! Whuuuiiissshhh!

Angin menyebar menerpa gadis kecil itu dan pria bertampang hiu itu saat Naruto melompat tepat diantara sang gadis dan pria itu.

"Anak ini?" batin pria itu kaget+heran saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ketengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang anak ini lakukan?Apa dia mau bunuh diri?"Batin gadis kecil yang saat ini menatap punggung Naruto.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?Aduh, kenapa aku berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka?" batin Naruto menyadari kecerobohannya. "Kaa-chan, maafkan aku jika aku mati sebelum menemukanmu" ratap Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei, bocah manusia. Berani sekali kau masuk kedalam hutan terlarang, apa kau sadar saat ini kau berhadapan dengan siapa?" aish! Selain mukanya aneh, suaranya juga jelek!

Takut? Tentulah, siapa yang tidak takut jika kini berhadapan dengan orang yang bertampang aneh kaya dia! Perasaan itu tidak luput dari hati dan pikiran Naruto, namun kembali angin bertiup pelan menyapu wajah Naruto menghangatkan wajahnya yang mulai dinngin karena ketakutan, angin bertiup pelan seolah memberikannya keyakinan jika dia bisa mengalahkan pria hiu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu dan aku tidak ingin tahu siapa kamu!Yang aku tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya" tantang naruto dengan beraninya seraya menunjuk tepat kewajah pria hiu itu.

"KAU!" geram pria itu merasa terpancing dengan gertakan Naruto yang jelas-jelas terlihat hanya sbagai pelarian rasa takutnya saja."Akan ku cincang KAU!" pria hiu itu mengayunkan pedang yang kalau di perhatikan dengan seksama lebih mirip buah nangka itu ke arah Naruto.

"Mati aku!Bagaimana ini?!kaki-kaki ku lemas dan aku tak bisa bergerakannya" batin Naruto mulai panic saat dia melihat pedang samehada mengarah padanya.  
"Lari!" teriak gadis itu memperingatkan Naruto.

Naruto kaget dengan cepat berpaling pada gadis itu, iris biru safirnya tertahan pada iris pucat gadis Naruto kaget dan melompat mundur dengan cepat, akibatnya dia jatuh terduduk.

"basah? Air?" batin Naruto saat dia menyentuh air.

"Mati kau!" pria hiu tak menghentikan laju pedangnya.

"Ma, mati a-aku" Naruto terlihat ketakutan dan pasrah melihat pedang samehada mengarah dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Baka!" teriak gadis itu melihat kepasrahan Naruto dia memejamkan matanya tak tega melihat hidup Naruto berakhir secepat ini.

Whuiiisshhh!

Laju pedang pria hiu terhenti, angin kembali berhembus dengan cepat menciptakan tekanan besar di ?Si pria hiu heran melihat pedangnya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat diatas kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pria hiu itu tak mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti saat dia melihat samehada brhenti tepat diatas kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Naruto ikutan bingung saat dia melihat pedng itu berhenti tepat diatas kepalanya.

Bingung?Semua yang terjadi?

"Pergilah, ini bukan urusanmu" Naruto kembali menatap iris pucat gadis itu, surai indigo pendek gadis itu bergoyang tertiup merasakan dirinya tak berguna saat gadis itu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi!"

Whhuuiisss! Angin kembali bertiup menerpa wajah gadis itu saat dia melihat naruto berdiri tanpa merasa takut sperti sebelumnya, ada seberkas cahaya yang keluar dari dalam diri Naruto membuat dia terlihat berbeda.

Krak! Samehada berhasil di lepaskan, pria hiu itu melompat mundur menjauh dari Naruto dan gadis mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk kembali menyerang.  
"Kau memaksaku untuk membunuhmu, anak kecil"

"Aku tidak takut padamu, monster hiu!" balas Naruto memasang kuda-kuda.

Gadis indigo itu terpaku melihat keberanian Naruto."Kenapa? Kenapa dia sampai seperti itu, apa dia tidak tahu jika dia berhadapan dengan siluman? Apa dia tidak sadar posisinya sebagai manusia? Kenapa dia memilih mati?" batin gadis itu melihat Naruto yang telah berbeda.

"Berjanjilah, kau tak boleh mati" ucap gadis itu penuh harap.

"Pasti" balas Naruto seraya tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Degh! Jantung gadis itu berdetak melihat senyum naruto.

Whuish! Angin kembali bertiup menerpa surai pirang Naruto membuat dia terlihat makin gagah! Naruto melangkah pelan, dia bergerak hanya mengikuti kata saling diam sejenak dan memberi jeda sebelum serangan selanjutnya.

Pria hiu mengangkat samehadanya dan menyerang Naruto, angin kembali menerpa wajah Naruto membuat penglihatan Naruto bergerak pelan. Naruto melihat pria itu berlari pelan ke arahnya, bingung sih melihat keanehan dia harus tetap focus pada si hiu itu.

Set! Dengan mudah Naruto menghindar. "Kenapa semua bergerak pelan?" tanya Naruto tak habis pikir, karena tak juga menemukan jawabannya Naruto lupa pada serangan si pria hiu.

Bruuaakkkhh!

Naruto terhempas di tanah akibat pukulan pria hiu Naruto kembali normal, samehada tercekik kegirangan.

"Hm, sepertinya kau punya cakra yang enak sampai samehada kegirangan seperti ini" kata pria hiu tersenyum kembali bangkit, iris biru safirnya menatap marah pada pria hiu itu.

Set! Bhuak! Kembali Naruto kalah cepat, dia terpelanting menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang.

Set! Pria hiu itu berhentidi depan Naruto yang kewalahan.

"Samehada sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan cakramu" kata pria itu kemudian mengangkat samehadanya dan diayunkan kearah Naruto.

Trang! Sebuah Kristal es menangkis pedang samehada, pria hiu menoreh ke asal datangnya Kristal es.

"Dia bukan lawanmu, akulah yang kau incar" gadis indigo itu memasang kuda-kuda, setelah menantang si hiu.

"Kau!" si pria Hiu menahan pergerakannya.

"Akulah lawanmu" kata Naruto dengan susah payah menahan kaki si pria hiu.  
"Lepaskan dia!" kata gadis indigo itu.

"Tidak, laki-laki macam apa kau yang teganya menyakiti perempuan!" kata Naruto tak melepaskan kaki si pria hiu.

Si pria hiu mulai geram dengan perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Jangan bodoh, kau tak akan bisa melawannya!"

"Aku yakin, aku bisa!"

"Haaahhh!Diam kau, bocah tengik!"

Bhuuak! Pria hiu itu menendang perut Naruto hingga kembali gadis indigo terkejut saat dia melihat tubuh Naruto melayang akibat tendangannya.

"Sekarang giliran mu!" teriak si pria hiu kemudian berlari ke arah si gadis indigo.

"Kuso, aku kehabisan cakra!" batin gadis itu. sementara si pria hiu makin mendekat pedang samehadanya bergerak cepat ke arah gadis indigo itu dan_

Hap!

Kibasan angin keras menerpa wajah gadis indigo itu membuat dia bergerak mundur secara spontan membuat si pria kaget akan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri diantara gadis indigo itu dan si pria hiu dan menghadangnya.

Hyaaaattt! Samehada melayang kearah Naruto dan_

Bhuuak! Si pria hiu terpelanting cukup jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon akibat pukulan telak dari Naruto tepat di perutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, lawanmu adalah aku!" kata Naruto dengan seringai jahatnya seraya menatap pria hiu itu yang melayang menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang dengan tatapan iris merah kucingnya.

Sementara itu di tempat si pria hiu jatuh, seorang pria lainnya yang berjubah sama dengan miliknya datang menghampiri pria itu.

"Kita mundur dulu" kata pria yang baru datang terdengar dingin.

"Huh, anak itu. Bukankah dia_" kata pria hiu seolah teringat akan sesuatu yang tak asing baginya.

"Kau terluka hanya karena seorang anak kecil? Memalukan" Potong pria itu seolah tak ingin mendengar lanjutan kata-kata si pria hiu seraya melompat menghilang di dalam lebatnya pepohonan.

….

Angin kembali bertiup menyapau wajah Naruto yang letih, iris merahnya perlahan berubah ke biru indigo itu masih terlihat syok dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"A, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sesaat sebelum dia membuang tubuhnya di tanah, seulas senyum dia tampilkan saat melihat wajah kaget gadis indigo itu.

"Ka-kau, siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" tanya gadis itu masih dalam keadaan syok saat Naruto duduk di depannya.

"Aku, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu" kata Naruto sambil tertawa senang, entah mengapa dia bisa tertawa senang dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ka-kau_" suara gadis itu terdengar serak."Kau seharusnya tak melukai dirimu karena aku. Lihatlah dirimu, kau terluka, padahal kita tak saling kenal"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak perlu tahu siapa dirimu atau mengenalmu hanya untuk menolongmu"

"Biarkan aku mengobatimu" kata gadis itu seraya mendekati Naruto, saat akan mengobati luka-luka Naruto, gadis itu terkejut saat dia tidak menemukan bekas luka sedikit pun di tubuh Naruto.

"Ehehehe_!Maaf, yah karena matamu tadi aku pikir kau adalah hantu" gadis itu membuang wajahnya dari Naruto, entah mengapa dia tidak suka melihat senyum Naruto.

"Etto, mengapa kau bisa ada di hutan terlarang ini?" tanya gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya yang aneh.

"Aku sedang mencari sayur bamboo" jawab Naruto."Lalu kamu apa yang kamu lakukan di tengah hutan ini?dan kenapa si hiu itu mengejarmu?" tanya Naruto balik mengingat ada seorang gadis yang sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini.

"Aku,_ aku sedang mencari obat-obatan. Dia adalah penyamun di hutan ini" jawab gadis itu asal-asalan dan terdengar gugup.

Suara angin bertiup pelan menerpa keduanya membuat suasana kembali hening, cahaya matahari yang mulai bergerak condong ke barat memberikan intruksi jika hari akan berganti. Samar-samar dari jauh terdengar suara orang itu masih merasa canggung tersentak saat dia mendengar suara panggilan itu.

"Na, Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera kembali. Disini, bukan tempat mu" kata gadis itu dengan suara yang dipelankan namun penuh tekanan.

"Biar ku antar kau ke rumah mu" tawar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa pulang kasih telah menolongku" kata gadis itu kalang kabut seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan seraya berdiri di ikuti Naruto.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Naruto yang entah mengapa dia terdengar sedih.  
"Entahlah, jika aku punya kesempatan aku akan menjenguk mu"

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu kunjunganmu" balas Naruto dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.

"Sampai ketemu Naruto" kata HInata seraya berbalik.

"Etto, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto menahan langkah gadis itu.

Gadi itu menoreh pada Naruto, tidak jelas terlihat di wajahnya, tapi bisa di pastikan di mata gadis itu dia terlihat sedih."Hinata, Hyuuga HInata" jawab gadis itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya memasuki hutan terlarang.

"Hm, HInata. Nama yang bagus, jaa ne Hinata-chan" teriak Naruto saat dia melihat Hinata makin menjauh.

….

Hinata melangkah dengan cepat menyebrangi semak belukar yang menghadanganya, gaunnya yang terkoyak sudah tidak dia pedulikan lagi, sementara suara-suara yang memanggilnya makin dekat dengannya. Namun pikirannya saat ini masih teringat akan Naruto, sosok anak kecil yang barusan dia temui.

Hinata mengingat kembali kenapa sampai dia bisa di kejar oleh pria hiu berawal dari permainan yang di buat adiknya hingga dia tersesat di hutan ini, dan kenapa pria itu mengejarnya? Itu karena Hinata adalah seorang elf, salah satu dari pewaris elemen alam. Untuk apa pria itu mengejar Hinata yang merupakan pewaris elemen alam? Hinata juga tidak tahu

"Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-sama!"Suara-suara yang memanggilnya kini makin mendekat, hingga dia bisa melihat mereka, beberapa orang pengawal datang menghampirinya.  
"Hinata sama!Ke, kenapa anda menjadi anak kecil?" tanya seorang pengawal ketakutan saat melihat Hinata mendekat.

"Berhenti, jangan sampai kita melewati gerbang itu!" tunjuk pengawal lain saat mereka melihat batang pohon yang melengkung membentuk huruf U terbalik di depan mereka.

"Ini, bukannya ini adalah gerbang pemisah antara dimensi manusia dan dimensi elf?" tanya seorang pengawal.

"Mungkin Hinata sama berubah menjadi anak kecil saat melewati pintu ini" sahut yang lain.

Benar saja, saat Hinata melewati pohon berbentuk huruf Uterbalik itu seperti ada selaput bening yang menghalanginya. Begitu Hinata berhasil keluar dari halangan itu titik-titik cahaya berhamburan keluar berterbangan mengelilingi Hinata seketika berubah, cuping kupingnya terlihat lebih lancip dan memanjang, surai indigonya yang pendek perlaha-lahan memanjang, tubuhnya yang kecil berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik lengkap dengan gaunnya yang membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang putri.

"Hinata-sama!" seorang pengawal menunduk hormat pada Hinata."Maaf kami terlambat" lanjut pengawal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan wibawa seorang putri.  
"Hanabi-sama selamat, dia baik-baik dia bersama dengan Neji-sama. Maaf, karena kami gagal menangkap penjahatnya

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke istana" perintah Hinata lembut namun penuh wibawa seraya berjalan mendekati kuda putih semua pengawalnya siap, pemimpin pasukan pengawalan putri HInata memerintahkan untuk bergerak.

"Naruto, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" batin Hinata seraya menatap jauh ke dalam hutan terlarang.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 5 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T+

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing :

Flashback: On

Di suatu tempat yang terang. Tempat itu sepertinya bukan berada di Konoha city, karena di langitnya terdapat dua buah bulan yang berjejer menyisahkan jarak yang lumayan jauh diantara mereka mengelilingi matahari sebagai pusatnya. Tempat itu lebih terang dari siang hari, dan lebih indah dari Konoha city.

Di tempat itu terdapat beberapa istana megah yang saling berdekatan, setiap istana mewakili tiap elemen alam.

Di sebuah istana yang megah, dinding-dinding istana terbuat dari balok yang berisi air, lantainya pun bening hingga kita bisa melihat air mengalir di bawahnya. Para pelayan yang rata-rata berambut panjang, entah itu wanita atau pria. Hampir semua penghuni istana air berambut panjang, kulit mereka putih bening sampai-sampai kita bisa melihat aliran darah mereka. Iris mata mereka pucat, tidak seperti pada umumnya. Lebih condong ke batu amethyst.

Sret! Trang! Trang!

"Ukh_" seorang pemuda elf bersurai coklat panjang terduduk di atas tanah, cuping telinganya yang panjang bergerak naik turun seirama deru napasnya yang bergetar, iris amethysnya menatap ketakutan pada sosok berkharisma dengan pakaiayan kebesarannya di depannya yang saat ini tengah menodongnya dengan pedang berukiran riakan air.

"Kau terlalu lemah, Neji!" suara pria itu terdengar menggelegar.

"Maafkan saya, paman" kata pemuda itu alias Neji tertunduk lemah.

"Jika seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi pewaris tahtaku?!" lagi, suara pria itu terdengar berat seraya membantu Neji berdiri.

"Terima kasih paman, aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat untuk melindngi Hinata-sama" kata Neji begitu dia berdiri.

"Yang mulia!" teriak seorang pengawal dengan panic berlarian mendekati paman dan keponakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya si paman yan ternyata adalah raja di istana air.

"Hinata-sama, dia_. Dia tidak ada di dalam istana" dengan susah payah pengawal itu melapor.

"Aaaapppppaaaa!" dengan mata melotot mulut terbuka 10 jari #plak! Sinetron banget!

"Mengapa bisa kalian kehilangan dia?" tanya raja air geram.

"Sepertinya, Hinata-sama pergi mencari Hana_" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya raja air sudah berteriak di depannya.

"PERINTAHKAN SEMUA PENGAWAL UNTUK SEGERA MENCARI MEREKA! Dan kau neji! Ini adalah tanggung jawabmu sebagai penjaga keseimbangan energi alam dan sekaligus sebagai keponakanku, kau harus menemukan sepupu mu dalam keadaan hidup" perintah raja air pada Neji.

"Ha'i, paman. Akan saya laksanakan!" kata Neji seraya menghilang menjadi titik-titik cahaya kecil.

"Ayah harap kalian baik-baik saja" doa'a raja air dalam diamnya. Sementara si pengawal lari kalang kabut tak menentu arah.

….

Di sebuah istana yang lumayan besar dari istana air. Lain istana air, lain istana api. Istana api memang tidak di kelilingi api atau lahar yang seperti kalian bayangkan. Istana api ini sama sejuk dengan istana air, setiap dinding dalam istana api di lapisi batu yang bisa menyerap panas. Penghuni istana api atau bisa di bilang elf api ini mereka tidak memiliki ciri khas seperti elf air yang bisa langsung di ketahui dari ciri fisik mereka.

Elf api ini sulit di bedakan dari elf-elf lain, mereka hanya bisa di ketahui saat menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Begitu pun dengan elf angin dan elf bumi, mereka tak bisa di bedakan kecuali saat menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

Nah, seperti saat ini. Pria bersurai perak agak keputihan dengan gaya melawan grafitasi bumi, sebagian rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya sedang mata kanannya menatap lurus lawan di depannya. Tangannya dengan cepat membentuk segel dan mulutnya tertutup rapat oleh masker merapalkan mantra, dan tak lama kemudian dia melompat menjauh dari lawannya sembari meniupkan napas apinya ke arah lawannya.

Bbbbuuuuurrrrr!

"Kau masih tetap hebat, Kakashi" kata lawannya seraya melompat menghidar, atau lebih tepatnya dia terbang.

"Julukan itu memang tepat untuk mu, rival abadiku!" sahut pria lain yang eam berpenampilan-sangat- aneh, seraya membentuk segel dan menekan tangannya ke tanah dalam hitungan detik tanah tiba-tiba bergerak naik dan menangkap kaki Kakashi.

"Aku tidak akan di berikan julukan elf pengopi elemen jika aku tak bisa mengopi empat elemen" kata Kakashi seraya membentuk segel dan merapalkan mantra kemudian dia menekan tangannya pada tanah di kakinya, tak lama kemudian tanah itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Asuma, elf angin. Kakashi, elf api namun dia bisa meniru beberapa elemen lainnya. Gay, elf bumi.

"Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi di istana angin" kata Asuma saat melihat beberapa pengawal istana air berkeliaran.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada pewaris elemen air?" tanya Gay.

"Sepertinya begitu,_" sahut Kakashi seraya melihat dua bulan yang berteger di langit mereka. "Yang kita miliki saat ini hanyalah pewaris elemen air dan tanah_" gumam kakashi seraya membuka bajunya dan menyisahkan singlet yang memamerkan otot-otot tangannya #author noseblood nonstop! Pleas pake bajunya Kakashi-kun!

"Yah, kita kehilangan pewaris elemen api dan angin. Dua elemem yang sangat kuat" sambung Asuma kembali melihat dua bulan tepat diatasnya.

"Tanpa adanya Kristal bulan api dan angin, kekuatan kita belum sempurna"

"Apa yang kalian takutkan, negeri kita ini memang telah di takdirkan memiliki empat elemen. Dan itu pasti, suatu saat nanti bulan di langit kita akan genap. Dan kekuatan kita akan sempurna!" sahut Gay dengan semangat berapi-apinya.

"Semoga takdir segera membawa mereka kembali" jawab Kakashi pelan dan kemudian dia segera memakai bajunya saat dia melihat seorang pria bercodet datang menghampirinya.

Flashback: Off

…

Di istana air. Di salah satu jendela yang tengah terbuka seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang terduduk menompang dagunya, iris amethystnya menatap kosong pada hamparan taman yang luas di depannya. Keramaian yang di pusat kota menarik sedikit perhatiannya begitu dia melihat beberapa anak dari berbagai elf di negeri tersembunyi bermain bersama dan beberapa elf lainnya tengah melakukan latihan.

"Naruto?"

Eh? Naruto? Ooohhh! Rupanya dia sedang memikirkan Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang bocah manusia menyelamatkan aku dari pemburu itu" gumam Hinata mengenang kejadian saat di hutan terlarang.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya saat dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang bergoyang tertiup angin hingga memperlihatkan cuping telinganya yang panjang seraya melambai padanya dari atas pohon yang terus bergerak-gerak.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hinata begitu tahu siapa gadis yang mengintip ke jendela kamarnya dari pohon buatannya. "Kan ada pintu, kau bisa lewat sana"

"Ah, kelamaan" sahut Sakura bersaam dengan ayunan tangannya serbuk cahaya berjatuhan dari tangannya berjatuhan di dahan pohon dan kemudian bergerak cepat ke kamar Hinata.

Saat akan melangkah mendekati jendela kamar Hinata sebuah puncuk bunga tiba-tiba muncul dari dahan pohonnya membuat Sakura segera menarik langkahnya. Perlahan-lahan puncuk bunga itu membesar dan terbuka dengan sendirinya menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang berkuncir tinggi.

"Hei, jidat! Kenapa kau seenaknya saja meninggalkan aku!" serang gadis itu seraya mengancungkan tinjunya.

"Ino-chan" gadis pirang itu berhenti mengayunkan tinjunya saat dia mendengar namanya di panggil, segera dia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hinata-chan! Jadi kamu selamat! Aku dengar kau di culik anggota akatsuki!" serobot Ino saat dia melihat Hinata di belakangnya, segera dia memecah dirinya menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik Ino sudah duduk di depan Hinata.

Sakura hanya mendengus kasar, dia masih kalah dengan Ino mengenai kecepatan berpindah.

"Kami senang kau akhirnya selamat dari mereka" tambah Sakura saat dia akan turun dari dahan buatannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat teman-temannya yang sangat mengkwatirkannya.

"Kau tahu kan kau adalah salah satu pewaris elemen alam, kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu" kata Ino.

"Selain itu, kau adalah teman kami. Kami tak akan memafkan diri kami jika kau kenapa-kenapa" Sakura segera menyahut dan di sambut anggukan kepala Ino.

"Sakura benar, lepas dari statusmu kau adalah sahabat kami" kata Ino seraya kembali mengeluarkan kelopak bunga sakura mengelilingi mereka.

Hinata makin terpaku, dia terharu dengan perasaan sahabatnya yang tulus padanya.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih"

"Oh, yah Hinata. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata tertunduk membuat helaian lembut indigonya menutupi sebgaian wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyum yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku di tolong oleh seorang anak kecil" jawab Hinata seraya mengagkat wajahnya dan menatap yakin pada kedua temannya.

Sakura dan Ino terbelak kaget, mereka saling berbagi pandangan.

"Seorang anak kecil?" Ino terlihat tidak percaya.

"Anak itu dari elf mana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Dia bukan dari bangsa elf, dia seorang anak manusia" jelas Hinata kembali membuat Sakura dan Ino mengangga lebar.

"Anak manusia? Mana bisa?! Kau bercanda Hinata!" sungguh meski sudah berusaha percaya tapi hal itu tak bisa di terima oleh akal elf mereka.

"Setahu ku manusia itu lemah" sambung Ino yang masih mengerut keningnya karena saking tak percayanya dia.

"Tapi anak ini berbeda, dia berbeda dari manusia lain. entah bagaimana dia terlihat kuat dari balik tubuh kecilnya dan kelemahannya sebagai manusia. Anak itu sangat berbeda, dia sangat menyenangkan, di setiap langkahnya ada angin yang berhembus pelan"

Sakura dan Ino kembali saling pandang, mereka melempar senyum nakal plus senyuman geli.

"Jadi, anak kecil ini sudah menarik perhatian tuan putri kita?" goda Ino seraya tertawa menyadarkan Hinata dari kekagumannya akan sosok yang tengah dia bayangkan dan kemudian menatap tak mengerti pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Katakan pada kami siapa nama anak itu dan bagaimana dia?" tanya Sakura mencoba menggoda Hinata yang menatap tak mengerti padanya.

"Ke, kenapa kalian terlihat sedang menggodaku?" Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya begitu mengetahui maksud tatapan temannya. "Dia, dia hanya anak kecil. Selain itu dunia kami berbeda, apa kalian berpikir aku menyukai anak kecil itu?" tuh kan dia gugup!

"Kenapa kau gugup Hinata? Kami hanya bertanya siapa nama anak itu, apa kau menyukai anak itu?!" goda Ino makin membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Be, berhentilah kalian menggodaku!"

"Hwahahaha! Kami tahu itu, Hinata. Kau adalah seorang pewaris elemen alam, bukannya itu pantangan bagi kita bangsa elf. Lagian manusia itu harus melangkah mayat sepupumu Neji jika mencintaimu" tambah Sakura diselingi tawanya mengingat betapa parahnya penyakit sister complex sepupunya Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sesaat melihat teman-temannya yang asik menggodanya, dia tampak sedang berpikir. Di dalam pikirannya tengah terjadi pertempuran antara keinginannya dan pikirannya akan sesuatu yang selalu menganggunya.

"Eto, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" panggil HInata, Sakura dan Ino segera menhentikan tawa mereka dan melap air mata di sudut mata mereka.

"Hm, ada apa Hinata?"

"Aku, aku_, aku ingin pergi ke dimensi manusia" Sakura dan Ino terbelak kaget, mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau serius Hinata, di luar sana sangat berbahaya. Apa lagi kau adalah pewaris elemen alam" tanya Sakura diantara ketak percayaannya mendengar keinginan HInata yang terbilang berbahaya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya untuk mengunjunginya" terang Hinata.

"Apa dia tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. "Dia tidak tahu, saat melewati pintu perbatasan antara dimensi manusia dan elf tubuhku tiba-tiba menyusut dan berubah menjadi anak kecil seusianya"

Sakura dan Ino masih terdiam, mereka masih mempertimbangkan keinginan Hinata. Sebenarnya mereka keberatan dengan keinginan HInata. "Hinata, apa kau harus pergi untuk menemuinya? Bagaimana jika ketahuan?!" tanya Ino yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian ingin membantuku?" tanya Hinata memastikan keputusan temannya dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan frutasi Ino.

"Hinata_" Ino terlihat berat, melihat itu Hinata sedikit kecewa. Mereka kembali teridam dengan pikiran masing-masing, kamar HInata sesaat terasa bagai kuburan, sepi dan sunyi.

"Ada satu cara" Hinata dan Ino terbelak kaget, serentak mereka berdua menoreh pada Sakura yang baru saja mengeluarkan bolham lampu 25 watt dari kepalanya yang berwarna pink itu.

"Sakura?!" Ino menatap tak percaya pada Sakura yang mendukung keinginan berbahaya Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, apa itu?!" tanya Hinata penuh antusias mengabaikan kekecewaan Ino.

"Kami akan membantumu pergi ke dimensi manusia" kata Sakura melirik Ino yang makin kesal pada Sakura yang seenaknya menariknya dalam masalah.

"Kami?! Apa kau bermasuk menarik aku ke dalam pusaran masalah ini?!" protes Ino.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Ino. Besok adalah fetsifal kembang api, saat itu semua pemimpin elemen alam akan berkumpul, saat itu akan ada bagian dimana elf bunga akan melakukan tariannya. Dan saat itu aku ingin kau melakukan sihir itu, Ino" jelas Sakura membuat Hinata mengangga kagum sementara Ino menjerit di dalam hatinya.

"SIhir itu? apa kau berpikir untuk melakukan sihir itu?!" Ino mencoba tenang dengan memelankan suaranya yang bergetar karena emosinya yang siap meledak.

"Yah, saat kau melakukan sihir itu saat itulah kita akan pergi ke perbatasan" Hinata seolah tergiur dengan rencana Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tahu?!" Ino sepertinya masih ragu dengan rencana Sakura.

"Saat mereka tahu Hinata sudah menyebrang. Dan saat sebelum mereka menyadari kepergian mu kau harus segera kembali ke negeri tersembunyi, Hinata"

"Baiklah!" entah Hinata harus tersenyum bahagia atau menangis karena perasaan senangnya ini.

"Hinata, pikirkan lagi keinginan mu itu" Ino mencoba mengubah keinginan HInata lagi. Tapi sepertinya dukungan Sakura jauh lebih kuat dari kekhawatiran Ino.

"Apa kalian serius?!" lagi Ino mencoba meyakinkan rencana gila mereka ini.

….

Di salah satu sudut hutan terlarang, sebuah kastil tua dan reyot. Lorong-lorong kastil itu terlihat gelap dan pengap, persediaan oksigen pun sangat terbatas di ruangan tertutup itu. samar-samar dari salah satu ruangan yang temaram terdengar suara orang berbicara, sekilas terdengar seperti desisan suara ular.

"Aku semakin terdesak, kau harus bisa membawa bocah itu padaku. Aku sangat menginkan kekuatan itu"

"Maafkan aku, kali ini aku gagal membawanya untuk anda. Sepertinya ada yang menyegel kekuatan" sahut suara lain dari balik pintu.

"KURANG AJAR! Siapa yang berani menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu!" lagi suara itu menggelegar hingga membuat kastil bergetar. "Kabuto, kau harus segera membawa anak itu padaku!"

"Baiklah, orochimaru-sama. Akan ku lakukan!" sahut sosok yang bernama Kabuto seraya kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap tipis.

"Sasuke, kau di takdirkan untukku!" suara pelan orochimaru terdengar memelan hampir terdengar seperti desisisan suara ular..

…..

Konoha city.

Sasuke berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, dia menatap tak pasti pada langit malam yang tak berbulan. Tatapan matanya kosong, buku lusuh di tangannya bergerak pelan tertiup angin malam. Setelah memantapkan keinginannya dia melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi gerbang rumahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, sepasang mata memantaunya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik bocah itu, sosok itu terus bergerak mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Sosok itu kemudian berhenti dan menghilang dalam bayangan gedung-gedung Konoha city saat dia melihat Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah kedai.

"Eh, tuan muda Sasuke. Mencari Naruto? Seperti biasa dia ada di atap" sambut pemilik kedai ramah meski dia terlihat sibuk melayani tamu.

Sasuke masih terdiam di depan kedai, entah apa yang membuat dia bertahan berdiri di luar kedai yang dingin, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi apa yang di pikirkannya membuat dia tetap harus bergerak menemui Naruto, dia harus menemui Naruto. Dengan langkah yang gontai Sasuke memasuki kedai.

Dhuuuuaaarrrr!

Saat akan menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke atap, langkahnya tertahan saat mendengar suara ledakan di ikuti tekanan besar seolah grafitasi bumi menariknya ke tanah.

….

Di tepian hutan terlarang, Kakashi berdiri menatap pusat Konoha city yang ramai meski hari sudah malam. Dia melangkah mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawanya ke pusat kota Konoha, saat ini dia tengah berada dalam misi.

Flash back: on.

"Anda memanggilku, Hiruzen sama?" ucap kakashi memberi hormat pada pria tua di depannya. Cerutunya mengepulkan asap, untungnya Kakashi pakai masker kalau tidak dia bakalan batuk-batuk!

"Hm, aku yakin kau sudah mendengar legenda Konoha dan pangeran angin yang terakhir?" tanya Hiruzen pada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Legenda itu tak lepas dari dua kekuatan besar dan dua elemen alam yang hilang" kata Hiruzen seraya kembali menghirup cerutunya. "Mangekyu eternal sharingan dan Kyuubi, dua kekuatan yang tak bisa di pisahkan. Sudah lama, bahkan sudah ribuan tahun lamanya. Aku tahu memang semua keturunan uchiha sudah di musnahkan dan di bantai habis, tapi semua tak semudah itu. Aku yakin di luar sana masih ada keturunan Madara, dan aku yakin Madara dan kyuubi di takdirkan bersama. Dimana ada kyuubi di situ ada Madara yang bisa mengendalikan kyuubi"

"Maksud anda, Madara dan kyuubi terlahir kembali?" Kakashi mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari cerita Hiruzen.

"Aku ingin kau memastiakannya, dan temukan mereka"

"Bagaimana dengan dua pewaris elemen yang hilang?" tanya Kakashi.

Hiruzen terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghirup cerutunya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. "Aku tak yakin jika mereka ada, karena pewaris elemen api dan angin yang terakhir mati sebelum di tentukan siapa pewaris mereka"

Flashback: off.

Dhuuuaaarrr!

Kakashi tersentak dari pikirannya saat dia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang besar meledak di tengah pusat Konoha city. Dia tahu ledakan kekuatan itu bukanlah sembarang kekuatan, itu adalah jenis kekuatan yang langka.

"Ini, ini kekuatan kyuubi? Jadi benar kyuubi telah kembali?!" batin Kakashi seraya bergerak mundur dan dalam sekali kedipan dia menghilang.

….

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang letih di atas kursi, angin bertiup pelan membelai wajah letihnya, sensasi dingin memerindingkan bulu romanya. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan secara perlahan meredup dan kemudian menghilang di ikuti kabut tipis bertaburan mengelilinginya.

Pluk!

Suara sesuatu mendarat dengan lembut menyadarkan Naruto akan kehadiran seseorang, Naruto terbelak dari diamnya begitu dia mendengar suara langkah pelan mendekatinya sedangkan kabut kian menebal mengurangi frekuensi penglihatan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto, disaat bersamaan angin bertiup pelan menepis kabut di hadapannya memperlihatkan seseorang bertudung, kilatan cayaha memantul dari balik tudungnya.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting, aku datang hanya ingin meminjam tubuhmu" kata sosok itu seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil merapalkan mantra.

Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya menegang, dia tak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, tubuhnya serasa mati. Sementara sosok itu terus bergerak makin mendekat pada Naruto, tangan kanannya bergerak memegang ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Dengan menggunakan tubuhmu, akan ku bawa Sasuke pada tuan Orchimaru" bisik sosok yang ternyata adalah Kabuto, tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan menyerap masuk kedalam kepala Naruto hingga seluruh tubuh kanannya menyatu kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto POV on.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak? Seluruh tubuhku terasa mati, apa aku sudah mati hingga aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa? apakah sosok itu adalah malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawaku?

Tidak! Aku belum mau mati!

Apa ini? kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa panas? Beginikah cara malaikat maut mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan cara merasuk masuk kedalam tubuh seseorang?

Tidak! Aku belum mau mati!

Ugh! Perutku tiba-tiba terasa sakit, isi perutku serasa berputar ingin keluar. Inikah rasanya saat nyawa akan di cabut? Akh! Rasa ini terlalu sakit, aku tak kuat menahan rasa sakit ini.

Aku, aku belum mau mati.

Hei, shinigami brengsek! Aku bilang aku tidak ingin mati! Pergi kau, keluar dari tubuh ku!

Naruto POV end.

Kabuto terpental keluar dari tubuh Naruto, tubuh kanannya setengah terbakar. Tudungnya terlepas memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan, matanya menatap tak percaya pada sosok Naruto yang kini telah di selumbungi cakra merah.

"A-apa sebenarnya dirimu?!" tanya Kabuto ketakutan.

"Apa diriku itu tidak penting, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengangguku!" geram Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati Kabuto yang saat ini terduduk di depannya.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari anak ini, apa sebenarnya kekuatan yang dia miliki. Firisatku mengatakan ini tidak baik" batin Kabuto berusaha berdiri menyimbangkan tubuhnya yang setengah cacat, meski kondisi tangan kanannya terluka Kabuto terpaksa menggunakannya untuk mebentuk segel, setelah dia selesai merapalkan mantra beberapa ular berkelebat keluar dari balik tudungnya merayap cepat melilit tubuh Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat ular-ular keluar dari tudung Kabuto dan dengan cepat merayapi tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto yang sudah terlilit ular tak bisa bergerak, dia mengerang kesakitan karena semakin dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan ular-ular itu tubuhnya semakin kesakitan.

Sementara itu bibir Kabuto masih terus merapalkan mantra, seiring berusahanya Naruto mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan ular Kabuto, maka ular-ular itu semakin melilitnya dan ular-ular itu semakin membesar hingga menutup seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto semakin tak berdaya, energinya perlahan-lahan berkurang. Jeratan ular-ular yang melilitinya semakin kencang saja, membuat dia semakin kesulitan untuk bernapas. Percuma saja jika terus berusaha bergerak, dia sudah tak kuat lagi, akhirnya Naruto tak bergerak lagi.

"Percuma saja kau berusaha melepaskan dirimu dari ular-ularku, semakin kau berusaha melepaskan dirimu, ularku akan menekan kekuatan mu dan memakan cakramu" kata Kabuto menghentikan mantranya saat dia melihat Naruto . "Aku akan membawamu pada tuan orchimaru, sebagai hadiah" lanjut Kabuto seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Brengsek kau! Kau pikir aku akan mengikutimu begitu saja?!" suara Naruto terdengar seperti menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

Dhuuuuaaaarrr! Cakra merah meledak keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

….

Dhuuuuaaarrrr!

Sasuke terentak kaget, dia bergerak mundur saat mendengar suara ledakan di atap. "Ke-kekuatan apa ini?! Tekanan kekuatan ini begitu besar!" tanya Sasuke gemetaran saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan itu.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke teringat pada Naruto yang saat ini berada di atap, dia segera berlari menuju atap.

…

Kabut tebal menyelubungi atap memperkecil area penglihatan hingga sulit menebak apa yang terjadi di atap saat ini, keadaan yang sunyi membuat sulit menebak apa yang telah terjadi saat itu.

Bhuuukk!

Wuish!

Angin berhembus kencang mengusir kabut, memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah, kepalan tangan kanannya berdarah. Iris merahnya perlahan berubah menjadi biru safir seiring dengan robohnya tubuh Naruto ke dasar.

Sementara Kabuto masih terpaku ketakutan tak berkedip melihat tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan jatuh ke dasar.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Kyuubi?" tanya Kabuto pada dirinya sendiri dengan memperlihatkan seringai jahatnya.

Brruuk!

Kabuto tersentak saat dia mendengar suara pintu di dobrak, Kabuto menatap intens pada pendobrak pintu.

"Naru_!" Sasuke menahan suaranya saat dia melihat Kabuto berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan datang kembali untuk mu" ucap Kabuto sesaat sebelum dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Seperti tengah mengolah informasi yang di terima matanya, Sasuke terdiam cukup lama mencerna apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Kuso! Apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan dariku!" runtuk Sasuke penuh penyesalan setelah melihat kondisi Naruto, dia menyalahkan dirinya atas keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Jika saja aku bisa menemukan kunci dari cerita buku tua ini!" kata Sasuke seraya meremas buku lusuh di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, karena aku kau ikut menderita"

…..

Kakashi muncul tepat di depan kedai ichiraku, dia memperhatikan area di sekitarnya. Mencari asal tekanan kekuatan kyuubi, namun dia tak berhasil menemukannya. Kekuatan itu seperti menghilang ke dalam dasar lautan yang sulit untuk di temukan, dia tidak tahu siapa di antara puluhan orang yang berlalulalang di sekitarannya yang memiliki kekuatan kyuubi itu. ini seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

"Ah, anda sudah mau kembali tuan muda Sasuke?"

Telinga kakashi yang kebetulan saat itu normal karena berada dalam mode penyamaran berdiri tegak saat mendengar sebuah nama, entah mengapa nama itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Iya, paman. Naruto sedang istirahat" jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan kedai ichiraku.

Kakashi masih terus memperhatikan Sasuke, merasa di perhatikan Sasuke setengah membalikan badannya dan dengan ekor matanya dia melirik Kakashi yang menyadari aksinya sudah di katahui.

Iris onyx Sasuke menubruk iris onyx kakashi membuat suatu tekanan aneh .

"Anak ini, memiliki aura yang sangat aneh" batin Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke, "Aku merasakan ledakan kekuatan kyuubi benar-benar berasal dari tempat ini, apakah dia orangnya?" lanjut Kakashi mencoba berspekulasi.

"Aku ha_" langkah kaki Kakashi tertahan saat paman Teuoji menahannya.

"Maaf, kami membuat anda lama menunggu. Mari silahkan masuk" kata paman Teouji dengan ramah memperilahkan Kakashi masuk ke kedainya.

Karena kaget dan canggung di perlakukan sperti itu oleh pemilik kedai, mau tak mau Kakashi tak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati menanggalkan rencana pengejarannya Kakashi mengikuti ajakan paman Teouji.

…..

Di negeri tersembunyi.

Seluruh penduduk negeri tersembunyi menyeruak keluar dari tempat mereka masing-masing memenuhi jalanan pusat negeri tersembunyi, sebuah panggung mewah dihias mewakili tiap-tiap elemen. Yah, saat ini sedang di adakan fetsifal kembang api.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut lokasi fetsifal. Hinata terlihat cemas memperhatikan ayahnya di atas panggung, Sakura mempersipakan rencana mereka dengan Ino.

"Hinata, saat kembang api mulai di nyalakan saat itu Ino akan melakukan sihirnya dan kau pergilah ke Konoha city" ucap Sakura pada Hinata yang jelas terlihat tidak tenang.

"Hinata, kau dengar tidak?!" tanya Ino yang sebenarnya lebih tidak tenang dari pada Hinata.

"I-ya, aku dengar" jawab HInata terbata-bata. "Apa kalian tidak ingin ikut dengan ku?"

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang, kemudian mereka menatap Hinata. "Harus ada yang tinggal untuk memastikan situasi disini" ucap Sakura.

"Hinata_" Ino menahan ucapannya saat dia mendengar tanda kembang api akan diyalakan.

"Ino_" Sakura dan Hinata menatap penuh cemas dan harap pada ino yang kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"Akan ku lakukan" seolah mengerti apa yang di katakan teman-temannya melaui mata mereka Ino meyakinkan mereka semua pasti berjalan seperti rencana mereka.

Ino mulai merentangkan tangannya, Sakura dan Hinata saling berpelukan. Tubuh Ino perlahan-lahan melayang ke udara, ribuan kelopak bunga beterbangan mengelilingi tubuh Ino.

Semua penduduk negeri tersembunyi menengadahkan wajah mereka ke langit menunggu kembang api, mereka menunggu penuh harap.

Ino mulai merpalkan mantra, ribuan kelopak bunga berputar dengan cepat dan bersinar menutupi tubuh Ino. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan ribuan kelopak bunga yang menutupi tubuh Ino ke seluruh negeri tersembunyi, dalam sekejap semua yang bergerak berhenti bergerak. Begitupun waktu, waktu di negeri tersembunyi berhenti berjalan.

Setelah ritualnya selesai, tubuh Ino perlahan-lahan turun dan dia mendapati Sakura dan Hinata mematung, kemudian dia menepuk jidatnya. Ternyata Sakura dan Hinata juga kena efek mantranya, dia mulai membentuk segel dan menepuk pundak Sakura Hinata untuk melepaskan mantra dari mereka.

"Sakura, Hinata!" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Apa semua berjalan sesuai rencana?" tanya Sakura begitu dia sadar, sementara Hinata masih berusaha menormalkan penglihatannya yang terasa ganjil.

"Semua berhenti bergerak" kata Hinata takjub.

"Iya, cepatlah. Aku tak bisa menahan waktu terlama lama, ini akan mengganggu siklus waktu dunia yang lain" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku akan membawamu ke pintu gerbang perbatasan, kau masih ingatkan tempat itu?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah" Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia mulai merapalkan mantra dan membentuk segel. Dari dalam tanah tempat Hinata berpijak tiba-tiba muncul pintogram, dan dalam sekejap sudah mengurung Hinata dalam akar-akar pohon.

"Pergilah temui dia!" bisik Sakura sesaat sebelum Hinata di tarik ke dalam pusaran pintogram dan kemudian menghilang.

Sakura menghela napas lega, dia mendudukan dirinya yang sedari tadi menderita tegangan tinggi. Namun niatnya tertahan karena Ino menahannya.

"Kau menginggalkan Hinata sendiri ke dunia manusia? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?" pertanyaan Ino seolah menyadarkan Sakura dari tidurnya.

"Payah, baiklah. Aku akan menyusulnya, kau jagalah di sini. Jika sesuat terjadi kau bisa mengirimi ku pesan" kata Sakura kemudian membentuk segel dan mengucapkan mantra perpindahan.

"Ganbatte Sakura, Hinata!" gumam Ino saat melihat Sakura perlahan menghilang dalam pintogram.

….

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 6 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T+

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing :

Angin bertiup pelan menyapu helaian surai pirang bocah berusia 10 tahun yang terlelap dalam mimpinya setelah tubuh letihnya beristirahat dari aktifitas kasar yang sepajang hari ini dia lakukan. Wajah polos Naruto terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, tanpa dia tahu sesuatu yang besar kini tengah menunggunya. Sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak pernah membayangkannya di usianya yang sekecil itu.

Wajah tenang itu kini sedikit terganggu dengan suara-suara dari arah dapur kedai paman Teouji, mau atau tidak, aktivitas tidurnya pun terganggu. Apalagi dengan suara kagetnya paman Teouji yang kelebaian.

"APPPPAAAAA! Kau TAK PUNYA UANG?!"

Ada apa lagi ini paman? Apa kau salah menerima pengunjung lagi?

"Kenapa aku selalu tertipu dengan penampilan seseorang? Apa karena aku terlalu baik?"

Eh? Paman stress karena pelanggan yang tak punya uang? Tapi kok kedengaran lebih ke narsisan?!

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti naruto saat dewasa?!" lagi paman makin dongkol. "Kau hari ini tidak boleh pergi kemana-kemana, karena kau tak bisa membayar semua makanan yang kau makan jadi kau harus bekerja padaku!"

Apa? Naruto tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, dia segera berlari turun ke dapur menemui paman Teouji.

"Nani? Paman menerima pekerja baru lagi? Jadi aku sudah bebas sekarang?" tanya Naruto diantara semangat 45nya dan rasa kantuknya.

"Kata siapa kau bebas sekarang? Hutangmu masih 10 tahun lagi, dan Naruto!" paman Teouji berjalan mengintari seorang pria yang saat ini tengah berlutut di depan paman Teouji. "Hari ini kau punya patner baru."

Naruto melongo kaget, "Pa-patner baru? Maksud paman?"

"Entah kenapa nasibku selalu saja sama, dia akan menjadi patnermu," kata paman Teouji terdengar frutasi saat mengucapkan kata frutasi seraya menunjuk pria yang berlutut di depannya.

Naruto melihat dengan seksama pria itu, seketika dia menyerngit ketakutan. "Dia?" tanya Naruto seolah tak percaya seraya menunjuk pria itu.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa pria itu seraya melambai pada Naruto yang melongo melihatnya, mata pria itu menyipit sebagai tanda dia sedang tersenyum "Sekarang kita adalah patner, kau bisa memanggilku Kakashi," kata pria bermasker yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

….

Bulan masih berteger dengan anggunnya di langit malam Konoha city, semua yang ada terlihat sunyi meski di pusat kota KOnoha tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Hutan terlarang tetap sunyi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tetap dengan keangkerannya menyimpan sejuta misteri didalamnya.

Sebuah cahaya dari tanah menyeruak keluar di ikuti beberapa gambar pintogram menyembul keluar di ikuti akar-akar pohon mencuat keluar melepaskan sosok seorang putri dari dalamnya. Hinata trejatuh dengan lembut di permukaan tanah, tak lama kemudian akar-akar menutup masuk kedalam pintogram di ikuti menghilangnya gambaran pinthogram.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata ada sepasang mata yang berbeda warna tengah memperhatikannya dari balik semak-semak, perlahan sosok itu menghilang dalam semak-semak tanpa meninggalkan tanda atau membuat suara.

Hinata yang tak mengetahui keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya mulai merangkak berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang kebesaran, dia perhatikan dengan seksama pintu gerbang yang akan membawanya ke dunia manusia. Sekilas ada keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk mengurungkan niatnya, namun hembusan angin yang bertiup seolah membisikan sesutau yang membuat kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu gerbang ke dunia manusia.

Selaput tipis yang melapisi pintu gerbang bergerak menyerap tubuh Hinata ke dalam gerbang hingga dia terbungkus dengan sempurna. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata bergerak keluar melepaskan dirinya dari selaput tipis yang menyelimutinya.

Kini tubuh Hinata telah menyusut seperti anak berusia 10 tahun dengan rambut pendek, menggambarkan sosok Hinata saat masih berusia 10 tahun.

Angin yang berhembus menggigilkan tubuh Hinata menyadarkannya akan suasana hutan yang sunyi dan gelap. Takut, tentu saja iya. Tapi itu tak mengurungkan hatinya untuk menemui Naruto. Hinata bergerak meninggalkan gerbang pemisah antar dunia elf dan dunia manusia menuju dunia manusia yang akan merubah seluruh hidupnya.

So, ganbatte Hinata!

…..

Srek, srek, srek.

Suara benda bergesek terdengar di salah satu ruangan yang gelap dengan sebuah meja panjang di kelilingi sepuluh kursi di sepanjang meja, dari dalam tanah muncul sosok yang menyerupai bunga pemakan daging (maaf lupa namanya) tepat di kepala meja yang di duduki seorang pria dalam bentuk bayangan hologram.

Perlahan kelopak bunga yang terkatup terbuka memperlihat sosok hitam putih dengan warna mata yang berbeda pula.

"Pewaris elemen air telah keluar dari gerbang," sisi hitam sosok itu mulai melapor.

"Sepertinya dia akan pergi ke dunia manusia," lanjut sisi putih tak ingin ketinggalan.

"Kerja yang bagus, Zetsu. Setelah ini aku dan Sasori no danna akan melakukan sisahnya, hm," sahut pemuda bersurai pirang panjang.

"Apa perlu kita habisi nyawanya, leader-sama?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah terdengar dingin dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi pula.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik!" jawab sosok hologram tenang.

"Dia masih berada tak jauh dari gerbang pemisah," kata zetsu putih.

"Baiklah, itu yang aku tunggu. Saatnya pertunjukan kesenian, hm!" kata si pirang dengan ekspresi kegirangan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi," kata si merah seraya menghilang dalam kepulan asap di susul si pirang.

…

Gelap, sunyi. Hanya suara hewan malam yang terdengar menghiasi gelapnya malam di tengah hutan. Hinata terus melangkah menuju tujuannya, ada rasa cemas dan takut yang meresahkannya, apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Dia harus tetap maju.

Setelah cukup jauh dia berjalan, Hinata berhenti sejenak merehatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sambil bersandar di salah satu pohon. dia belum terbiasa menggunakan kakinya yang memendek dan akibat bertransformasi menjadi anak kecil membuat energinya berkurang.

Tap, tap, tap.

Telinga Hinata menangkap suara derap langkah tak jauh darinya, derap langkah itu terdengar mendekati tempat peristirahatannya. Instingnya mulai bergerak mencari tempat persembunyian, sementara suara derap langkah itu kian mendekat. Bahkan suara pemilik langkah itu terdengar begitu jelas di dekatnya.

"Tuan putri air, dimanakah dirimu—. Hm,?"

Hinata mematung seketika, dia tak bisa bergerak lagi. Bukan karena dipatuk atau di sihir, melainkan di hadapannya kini telah berdiri sebuah boneka yang menatap kosong padanya.

"Bo, boneka?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Srek!

"Hinata, ini aku Sakura" Hinata tersentak saat dia mendengar sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam pohon yang dia gunakan untuk beristirahat. "Bersikaplah biasa, aku akan menarikmu ke dalam pohon ini" lagi suara Sakura terdengar pelan, hanya HInata seorang yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Ha—,"

"Diam! Jangan bicara, atau rencana kita ketahuan. Saat ku beri aba-aba, kau cairkan tubuhmu, aku akan menarik mu ke dalam pohon.

"Hai," Hinata hanya bisa menjawabnya didala hati, semoga Sakura mendengarnya.

Poof! Tiba-tiba di depan Hinata muncul kepulan asap tebal.

"Hinata sekarang!" kata Sakura, begitu di beri aba-aba Hinata mulai membentuk segel dan merapalkan mantra.

"Sasori no danna, apa yang—," muncul sosok pirang aka Deidara dari kepulan asap tadi. Deidara terdiam saat dia melihat Hinata membentuk segel.

"Danna dia mulai bergerak!" teriak Deidara seraya melemparkan beberapa kelereng putih kearah Hinata sementara boneka yang di sebut deidara sebagai dannanya mengeluarkan benang halus ke arah Hinata.

"Dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini dia masih bisa melakukan mantra, hm," kata Deidara yang melompat menjauhi pohon tempat Hinata berteduh di ikuti boneka Sasori.

Dhuaarrrr!

Ledakan besar terjadi tepat di pohon Hinata berteduh, suara retakan dan diikuti bunyi debaman menunjukan pohon itu dan sekitarnya hancur. Kepulan asap dan debu mulai menipis, benang tipis Sasori masih pada posisi semula, sebelum kepulan asap benar-benar menghilang Sasori tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat ke dalam kepulan asap.

"Apa yang terjadi, danna?" tanya Deidara seraya melompat mengikuti Sasori.

"Dia berhasil kabur," jawab Sasori dingin.

"Apa? dia bisa melarikan diri dari serangan tadi? Padahal ku pikir dia belum sempat menyelesaikan mantranya, hm?!" protes Deidara tak habis pikir, bagaimana Hinata bisa selamat padahal di sekitarnya hancur berantakan.

"Ada yang membantunya, mereka tak jauh dari sini. Jika kita mencari merka, kita masih bisa menemukan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

…

Selain itu, tak jauh dari lokasi ledakan. Didalam persembunyian, di dalam salah satu pohon yang lumayan besar. Sakura yang juga menyusut menjadi anak berusia 10 tahun membantu mendudukan Hinata, kondisi Hinata saat ini tengah terluka, tangan kirinya terluka terkena ledakan Deidara.

"Biarku obati," kata Sakura seraya mengarahkan tangannya yang mungil ke luka Hinata, seberkas cahaya hijau terpancar dari telapak tangan Sakura. Perlahan-lahan luka Hinata mulai membaik.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Gomen nasai selalu merepotkanmu," kata HInata sambil ,meringis kesakitan.

"Inilah yang seharusnya aku lakukan untukmu, sebagai sahabtamu aku tak merasa repot," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum, dia berharap Hinata tak terbebani dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata.

"Aku akan menemanimu kedunia manusia—," Hinata menahan tangan Sakura, menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti keinginan egoisku, akibatnya aku malah menyusahkanmu dan Ino-chan."

"Hinata—,"

"Aku tidak ingin menemui Naruto lagi, aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya juga karena keberadaanku. Jika mereka tahu aku menemui Naruto, nyawanya akan dalam bahaya."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita akan kembali ke negeri tersembunyi. Hanya saja, tidak bisa saat ini. kedua orang tadi masih di sekitar kita, jika kita bergerak mereka akan menemukan kita." mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Hinata semakin menyalahkan dirinya.

"HInata—," dan Sakura pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa atau sekedar kata penghibur untuk Hinata, karena saat ini dia pun meresa tidak berdaya.

…

Di negeri tersembunyi.

Suasana negeri tersmbunyi masih sama, semua yang ada di negeri tersembunyi masih terkurung dalam waktu yang di hentikan. Kecuali satu orang, Ino Yamanaka. Si elf bunga, menghentikan waktu adalah sihir yang terlarang karen keseimbangan waktu akan terganggu.

Sepertinya energi Ino mulai terkuras, tubuhnya mulai melemaah. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan waktu. Perlahan-lahan waktu mulai bergeser, cahaya kembang api mulai berkedip sekali. Lama kelamaan waktu kembali normal, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa tanpa ada yang tahu kalau waktu mereka pernah di hentikan.

Ino menghela napas pelan mengatur pernapasannya yang terganggu akibat menggunakan sihir itu, dia perhatikan semua penduduk negeri tersembunyi satu persatu. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati malam fetsifal ini, seharusnya dia juga menikmati malam ini. tapi dia malah menghentikan waktu malam yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk bersnang-senang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri begitu dia teringat pada kedua temannya di luar area aman bagi bangsa mereka.

Semoga saja mereka aman dan kembali dengan cepat dalam kondisi yang sehat walafiat sebelum ketua elemen air menyadari ketiadaan putrinya dan seluruh negeri tesembunyi ketakutan akibat menghilangnya pewaris elem alam mereka.

"Tuhan tolong lindungi mereka," do'a Ino dalam hati.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau kelihatan seperti kurang sehat?" sumpah, Ino rasa-rasanya ingin kembali menguncup saat pemuda bersurai coklat panjang menegurnya apalagi tatapan tajam dari iris amethysnya membuat Ino seolah di terjang ribuan duri mawar.

"Ne-Neji?!"

"Kau terkejut melihatku? Apa sesuatu yang salah terjadi?" tanya Neji lagi membuat Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ino mencoba tenang menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Apa kau tak melihat Hinata-sama? Aku mencarinya sedari tadi?"

Apa? jangan tanya itu padaku! Aku tidak tahu! aku tidak tahu!

"Ino, apa kau melihat HInata-sama?" lagi tanya Neji membuat Ino makin terdesak apalagi di tambah tekanan dari auranya membuat Ino tak tahan.

"Hinata dia, dia, dia ke—,"

Dhuaaarrr!

Ledakan kembang api pecah di langit negeri tersmbunyi memantul ke bulan dan menghasilkan pembiasan cahaya yang indah. Mengalihakan semua perhatian penduduk negeri tersembunyi ke satu titk yaitu bulan. Begitu dengan Neji dan Ino, mereka berdua ikut larut didalam keindahan pembisan cahaya oleh bulan.

"Baiklah, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Neji begitu smua kembali tenang.

"Eh, Hinata. Dia—, bukannya dia sedang mencari mu?" anak ini?! dia baru saja membohongi Neji.

"Benarkah?" dan Neji pun percaya? Bagus, good job Ino, jika kau tahu saja kondisi Hinata dan Sakura kini di dalam hutan terlarang.

"Iya, tadi dia baru saja pergi mencari—mu," tanpa menunggu Ino selesai bicara Neji langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"HInata, Sakura. Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepatlah kembali!" gumam Ino penuh cemas.

….

Waktu terus berlalu, akibat terhentinya beberapa menit di negeri tersembunyi mempengaruhi waktu di dunia manusia. Seperti saat ini, Kakashi yang merupakan bangsa elf merasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Entah mengapa bisa begitu dia sendiri tidak tahu. dalam tidurnya dia bermimpi aneh, semua berjalan begitu cepat sperti ada yang menekan tombol next berkali-kali. Membuat dia kepayahan dalam tidurnya, napasnya hampir saja putus apalagi ruang pernapasannya terbatas dengan masker.

Akhirnya kakashi tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, napasnya terdengar memburu dengan deru nadinya. Tubuhnya semakin sakit dan nyeri, begitu pun kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Mimpi yang aneh, kenapa semua terasa begitu nyata?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi di negeri tersembunyi," lanjutnya seraya mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

Bhuuk! Sepasang kaki mendarat dengan indahnya ke wajah mulus kakashi.

"Kaki siapa ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan malas seraya melempar kaki itu dengan kasar dari wajahnya.

Bhuuk! Lagi suara debaman sesuatu di ikuti suara renggekan mengagetkan kakashi.

"Ittai!"

Kakashi segera menoreh pada asal suara, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia menemukan sosok Naruto yang sudah berubah. Dia terlihat errr—lebih besar— berbeda dari semalam saat mereka di perkenalkan.

"Hee eh? Nande? Kenapa melihatku sperti itu? apa ada yang aneh dengan mukaku? Apa bibirku ada di jidat?" tanya Naruto yang semakin besar seraya duduk bersisian dengan Kakashi.

"Naruto, —kau tinggi?" kata kakashi yang masih berada dalam mode syok.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung kenapa aku semakin tinggi dan suara ku juga tiba-tiba berubah. Bukannya seharusnya begitu?!" kata Naruto dengan malas seraya berdiri, meninggalkan kakashi.

"Naruto," kakashi menahan jalan Naruto. "Sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Kakashi saat Naruto menahan langkahnya.

"Sudah hampir lima tahun," dengan enteng Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi sambil berdendang menuju kamar mandi.

"Lima tahun? Semua berubah dalam waktu semalam, apa yang sbenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya kakashi masih penasaran dengan perubahan yang terjadi. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di negeri tersembunyi, sihir waktu. Apa ada yang menggunakan sihir waktu?" setelah cukup lama dia menganalisa situasi, akhirnya kakashi bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

…..

Sihir waktu, sihir yang hanya bisa di gunakan oleh klan Yamanaka seperti Ino. Sihir ini merupakan sihir terlarang tidak sembarang orang bisa menggunakannya, jika sihir ini di gunakan akan menggagu keseimbangan waktu dunia lain. yang akan mendapat dampak dari penggunaan sihir ini adalah dunia manusia, perbedaan waktu antara dunia manusia dan dunia elf sangat berbeda jauh, satu jam di dunia manusia sama dengan satu hari di dunia elf.

Penggunaan sihir waktu akan mempercepat waktu di dunia manusia, misalnya waktu di dunia elf berhenti dalam satu menit maka waktu di dunia manusia akan bergerak lebih cepat 10 bulan, dan jika waktu di dunia elf berhenti 5 menit maka waktu di dunia manusia akan bergerak lebih cepat 50 bulan.

Dan yang bisa merasakan efek dari penggunaan sihir ini hanya bangsa elf yang berada di dunia manusia sperti Kakashi. Namun sihir waktu tidak berpengaruh di dalam hutan terlarang, waktu yang berlaku di dalam hutan terlarang selalu netral, tergantung ke dimensi mana mereka yang mereka temui.

Jadi, kondisi Hinata dan semua yang ada di dalam hutan terlarang tidak mengalami perubahan atau terganggu dengan penggunaan sihir waktu.

…..

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di negeri tersembunyi?" sekiranya itulah saat ini Kakashi pikirkan, di sepanjang pagi ini dia terlihat murung.

"Teme! Biarpun aku ini temanmu, paling tidak bayarlah setiap ramen yang kau makan! Katanya anak bangsawan, makan aja pake bon! Jika kau terus begini aku tidak akan bisa membayar lunas semua hutangku!" suara bentakan naruto menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya.

Aura itu, dia merasakan aura yang sama pada anak itu.

"Itu semua salahmu, jatah makanmu lebih besar dari gajimu. Bagaimana kau bisa membayar hutangmu, dobe!"

Meski hanya mengeluarkan beberapa kata namun aura anak itu terasa kuat. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Naruto, sudahlah. Hari ini biarkan dia makan gratis, sebagai gantinya kalian berdua pergi mencari sayur bamboo ke hutan."

Sayur bamboo? Hutan? Apa, hutan?

"Paman, biar aku saja yang pergi mencari sayur bamboo," kata kakashi. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang tejadi di negeri tersembunyi?!" pikir Kakashi mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah tugasku. Kenapa senpai tiba-tiba ingin mencari sayur bamboo? Apa senpai punya janji dengan seorag wanita?" terka Naruto membuat Kakashi geram.

"Kau disini saja melayani tamu, jujur saja semenjak kehadiranmu pelangganku semakin banyak, kata paman Teouji tersenyum senang seraya melihat pelanggannya yang kebanyakan perempuan yang saat ini tengah berbisik melihat Kakashi.

"Iya, ayah. Dia punya charisma tersendiri di mata perempuan," tambah ayame dengan mata penuh love-love.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kakashi mengalah, bukan karena fansgirlnya. Karena ada hal lain yang juga dia ingin lakukan. "Yang lamalah kalian di hutan."

…..

Di hutam terlarang.

Dhuuuaarrr!

Suara ledakan terjadi berkali-kali menumbangkan beberapa pohon akibatnya hutan terlihat semakin terang. Dengan menggunakan burung hasil karya sneinya, Deidara melayang di udara mencari buruannya.

Di salah satu pohon yang besar, masih dalam jangkuan ledakan Deidara. Hinata dan Sakura terlihat ketakutan, mereka berusaha saling menghibur dengan bersikap mereka baik-baik saja.

"Hinata, jika kita di temukan. Apapun yan terjadi kau harus selamat," ucap Sakura yang mulai pesimis.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan pesimis Sakura. "Ke, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya akan sulit untuk melawan mereka."

"Kau lupa, aku adalah pengendali elemen air. Aku masih bisa melawan mereka."

"Tapi kondisi tubuhmu sekarang adalah anak kecil, aku tahu kekuatan kita juga ikut berkurang."

Dhuuaaarr!

Ledakan terjadi lagi, kali ini suara ledkan terdengar semakin dekta ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kita lawan mereka bersama-sama," kata Hinata.

"Hinata, tapi kekuatan kita—."

"Percayalah Sakura-chan. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan kita, elf air dan elf tumbuhan," Hinata mencoba menyemangati Sakura walau senenarnya dia tak kalah pesimis dari Sakura, tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain harus berhadapan dengan mereka.

Menyesal, itu percuma. Hinata maupun Sakura tak ingin menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan, dengan adanya kejadian seperti ini akan membuat mereka semakin dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan.

Dhuuuaaarrr!

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, sementara Sakura hanya menunduk mencoba menghindar dari suara ledakan yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Sunyi, setelah ledakan tadi suasana kembali tenang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti seseorang akan berberfikir jika musuh telah menjauh atau berhenti mencari. Benar seperti itu?

Hinata dan Sakura saling pandang, mereka berbagi pertanyaan melalui tatapan mereka. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi diluar? Kenapa suara ledakan itu berhenti?

Kreeeeeekkk! Bhuuum!

Suara pohon terbelah dan jatuh membelakan mata kedua gadis itu, apalagi tempat persmbunyian mereka tiba-tiba bersinar terang.

"Kali ini kau tak bisa lolos dari kami lagi!" suara Sasori terdengar dari balik kilauan cahaya matahari, bayangan senjata seperti ekor kalajengkik meliuk-liuk di punggungnya.

Sementara dari udara Deidara turun dengan gesit dan mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di depan Hinata dan Sakura. Seringai jahatnya melebar diikuti tatapan puasnya melihat kedua gadis itu ketakutan.

Terpojok, situasi yang kurang menguntungkan untuk kedua gadis itu. akal serasa tumpul, mempersulit otak untuk berpikir. Namun rasa takut tetap memaksa mereka untuk mengerahkan otak mereka dengan cepat, jika tidak keseimbangan dunia elf akan hancur.

Sakura semua kini tergantung padamu, saat ini nasib dunia elf ada padamu. Kau haris bisa menyelamatkan Hinata.

Sret! Sret!

Tangan Sakura bergerak cepat membentuk segel, bibir pinknya menggumam sebuah mantra. Dengan sekali hentakan ribuah pohon muncul mengelilingnya dan HInata.

Deidara dan Sasori yang tak menyadari pergerakan Sakura terbelak kaget saat jutaan pohon bermunculan dengan cepat dari tanah hingga membuat mereka berdua terdesak dan bergerak mundur menjauhi ribuan pohon yang tumbuh dengan cepat.

Tak ingin dikalahkan begitu saja atau tak ingin gagal dalam misinya Deidara mulai melancarkan serangannya, bibir-bibir di telapak tangannya mengeluarkan puluhan kelereng putih yang disinyalir sebagai bom C2.

Puluhan kelereng itu kemudian berubah menjadi burung-burung kecil dan terbang menyesup kedalam celah-celah pohon yang sangat sempit. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori terus bergerak menjauh dari pohon-pohon yan tak kunjung berhenti tumbuh, tangannya mulai membentuk segel dan_

"Katsu!"

Dhuaaarrr!

Sebuah pemandangan yang indah menghiasi mata Deidara, sebuah ledakan besar membentuk jamur raksasa terlihat indah di mata Deidara.

"Seni ledakan benar-benar indah, hm," gumamnya seraya melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain mencari pohon yang tertinggi untuk melihat hasil dari karya seninya.

Jutaan pohon yang tadi muncul kini telah hangus dan rata terbakar oleh seni Deidara, yang terlihat hanya bekas ledakan dasyat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Deidara?! Apa kau berencana untuk membunuh gadis itu?" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul di samping Deidara yang tersenyu puas.

"Itu memang tugas kita, aku yakin mereka tak bisa selamat dari karya seni terbaiku, hm," dengan bangganya Deidara memuji karya seninya.

"Terserah, ini ternyata lebih mudah dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Kita bisa kembali ke markas dan melaporkannya," lanjut Sasori yang mulai jengah dengan pemujian tunggal Deidara atas karya seninya sendiri.

…

Sementara itu di pinggiran hutan terlarang.

Cahaya hijau menyeruak keluar dari dalam tanah di ikuti beberapa gambar pintogram yang rumit, pintogram itu bergerak berputar berlawanan arah, tak lama kemudian puluhan akar mencuat keluar dari dalam pintogram dan menghempaskan dengan lembut dua orang gadis secara bersamaan ke atas tanah.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintogram itu perlahan menghilang.

Hinata berbaring lemas di hadapan Sakura yang tampak kurus, kulitnya mengering di ikuti wajahnya menjadi keriput. HInata tak sanggup melihat kondisi temannya seperti ini, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun.

Sakura telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dari kejaran anak buah Akatsuki, dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dan bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan sihir tingkat tinggi yang menghabiskan banyak energi.

Kini Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri, kondisinya yang lemah membuatnya tak berdaya, walau hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata agar hinata tak terlalu cemas pun dia tak mampu. Hanya air mata yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Hinata memperbaiki duduknya, dia meraih kepala Sakura dan mengelus rambut Sakura yang memutih. Air bening berjatuhan membashi pipinya dan terus mengalir membashi rambuit Sakura.

"Sakura, istirahatlah. Dari sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu," kata Hinata seraya membentuk segel dan merpalkan mantra.

Cahaya putih menyeruak keluar dari dalam tanah menyelubungi mereka, dari luar butiran-butiran air merembes dari tanah melayang mengelilingi mereka.

Samar-samar terdengar suara gemerincik air, terdengar seperti suara nyanian sendu. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup menggerakan butiran-butiran air hingga menyatu dan kemudian terhisap kedalam cahaya putih yang menyelubungi Hinata dan Sakura.

Di sisi lain pinggiran hutan.

Naruto berjalan bersungut-sungut, memilah-milah semak belukar yang yang dia temui. Sementara sasuke hanya berjalan membuntuti Naruto yang sudah mulai berkeringat. Mereka terus berjalan dan terus mencari hingga mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

Angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajah Naruto, seketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan sentuhan angin yang melewatinya. Namun dia segera mengabaikan perasaan aneh tadi, lagi hembusan angin menyapa wajahnya. Kali ini dia mencium aroma lavender, perasaannya semakin was-was.

"Teme, bantu aku mencarinya napa?" suara naruto terdengar kesal, perasaan was-was tiba-tiba saja menganggunya.

"Itu kan pekerjaanmu, aku hanya menemanimu," sahut Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Percuma saja menyuruh putra bangsawan seperti kamu!" balas Naruto dongkol.

"Tuh, sadar juga."

"Ah, sudahlah. Saat ini aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, kita harus segera menemukan sayur bamboo itu dan segera pulang. Hari sepertinya akan gelap lebih awal" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat dia melihat sekitarnya mulai menggelap, selain itu perasaannya memang tidak enak sedari tadi.

Suuiiiinnggg! Whuis!

Suara angin berhembus menyapu surai raven Sasuke, detakan jantungnya tida-tiba berdetak kencang. Apalagi dia mendengar suara lain bersama hembusan angin tadi.

Dia menajamkan penglihatanya, mencari asal suara dari balik semak belukar di hutan.

"Naruto, diam di tempat!"

"Hn, ada apa? apa kau takut, sasuke?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoreh pada Sasuke dia terus berjalan menerobos semak semak di depannya.

"Pertajam pendengaran, dobe. Dan jangan mende—," Sasuke menahan kata-katanya saat dia melihat Naruto berhenti dan mematung begitu melewati semak-semak.

"Naruto! Apa yang—," kini giliran Sasuke yang terpaku melihat dua orang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah hutan seperti ini.

"Sasuke, kita harus menolong mereka!" kata Naruto tanpa menoreh pada Sasuke yang saat ini begitu syok melihat dua anak gadis ditengah hutan seperti ini, apa yang mereka lakukan disini?! Apa mereka tidak kenal dengan kata "TAKUT"?

"Sepertinya mereka kelelahan, Sasuke."

"Tapi kita tidak kenal mereka?!" kata Sasuke yang keberatan menolong mereka.

"Teme! Apa yang kau katakan?! Mereka ini manusia dan mereka butuh pertolongan kita!" Naruto bersikeras.

"Aku bawa yang ini, dan kau bawa yang itu," kata naruto seraya memopoh ala bridstyle anak bersurai indigo pendek seraya munjuk anak bersurai merah muda pada Sasuke.

"Ke, kenapa harus aku?" lagi, Sasuke seperti belum siap dengan apa yang dia temukan. Bukan karena takut atau apa, selama ini dia selalu jijik dan berusaha menjauh dari yang namanya perempuan karena kegenitan mereka dalam menggodanya.

"Karena hanya kamu yang ada disitu!" lagi Naruto memakukan Sasuke yang engah harus menggendong gadis itu.

Tak ada jalan lain lagi, dan ada pilihan lain lagi yang bisa di ajukan dan pilih. Dia mulai perhatikan seulet wajah yang pucat gadis pink itu, surai pinknya terlihat senada dengan wajahnya yang manis.

Apa? Sasuke beru saja berpikir kata manis?

"Maaf, aku terpaksa," ucap Sasuke dengan berat, seberat dia mengangkat gadis pink itu ke punggungnya.

"Seharusnya gadis seusiamu tak seberat ini?!" gumam Sasuke agak kewalahan memapah gadis pink itu ke punggungnya.

"Woi, Naruto. Mau kau bawa kemana mereka?" tanya Sasuke seraya membuntuti Naruto keluar dari hutan terlarang.

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan rumahmu," jawan Naruto spontan.

"Apa?!" jika bukan karena adanya gadis kecil di punggungnya, mungkin Naruto sudah berakhir dalam ramen, ditempatnya yang seharusnya (sesuai namanya, sih).

….

Di kediaman uchiha.

Set! Sebuah bayangan melesat cepat melewati tirai jendela yang terbuka, menyibakan horden hingga terlihat dengan jelas siapa yang melesat itu.

Kakashi berjalan mengintari rumah Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar yang menurutnya itu adalah kamar Sasuke. Saat dia tiba di sana dia benar, ternyata itu kamar Sasuke, namun sebuha foto keluarga menarik perhatian kakashi.

"Itachi," gumam kakashi menyebutkan nama salah satu penghuni foto itu. "Jadi, Sasuke adalah adikmu?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi kembali melihat-lihat isi kamar itu dan dia berhenti pada sebuah buku yang tengah terbuka di atas meja belajar. Dia segera mendapati buku, dan dia agak sedikit kaget melihat buku itu.

"Legenda Konoha 2500 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa buku ini bisa ada pada keluarga ini? jangan-jangan—!" simpul Kakashi mencoba menarik benang merah dari beberapa hal yang dia temukan.

Matanya kini teralih pada sebuah nota yang terpampang di sterefom. "Gerhana Mei 2010: penyerangan pertama. Gerhana Juli 2015: penyerangan kedua. Gerhana Oktober:…..?!"

"Gerhana? Penyerangan?"

Tak ingin sampai di situ kesimpulan yang bisa dia dapat, kakashi mulai melanjutkan membaca isi buku itu. tepat di bagian yang terbuka, Kakashi menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dia cari.

"Jadi benar, keturunan madara masih ada yang selamat dari peristiwa itu," Kakashi semakin yakin dengan apa yang dia baca dari buku itu.

"Buku ini menceritakan tentang pertempuran antara pewaris elemen angin terakhir dan pewaris elemen api terakhir saat memperbutkan Kyuubi, hanya ketununan elf yang mengetahui peristiwa ini, kecuali—," Kakashi sampai pada satu titik kesimpulan.

"Kecuali Sasuke dan Itachi adalah keturnan terakhir dari Madara elf pewaris elemen api yang terakhir."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" sebuah suara mengagetkan kakashi dari penelitiannya.

TBC.

Sebagai readers yang baik hargailah usaha author dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa REVIEW!

sangkyuu—!

**So, REVIEW PLEASS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 7 :

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWaH

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T+

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku.

Summary: Hinata (pewaris elemen air) terancam mati, dia kehilangan banyak energi kristal bulan, negitu pun Sakura. Di detik-detik terakhir kematian mereka, akhirnya dua pewaris elemen alam lainnya terpilih. Tapi siapa? Kakashi telah berhasil menemukan keturunan Madara, tinggal kyuubi yang masih misterius baginya.

.

.

.

Hutan terlarang.

Dalam gendongan Naruto, Hinata kecil masih dalam keadaan pingsan, surai indigo pendeknya sesekali bergerak teriup angin memperjelas raut wajah yang letih. Sesekali Naruto melirik pada Hinata, ada sesuatu yang selalu mengaggu pikirannya tentang wajah Hinata, dia merasa wajah Hinata tidak asing baginya.

"Ini tidak mungkin dia. sekarang pasti dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik," inner Naruto menekankan hati dan pikirannya bahwa Hinata kecil yang dia gendong ini bukanlah gadis yang dia kenal 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, setiap hari aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkhendak lain, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengannya, mengingatkan aku padanya," batin Naruto.

Yah, semenjak hari dia menyelamatkan Hinata di hutan. Naruto selalu berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, dia berharap bisa menjadi teman yang baik dan menjalani hungungan yang baik pula.

Sementara itu, Sasuke.

"Cih, anak ini! kenapa dia begitu berat, apa sih yang dia makan!" runtuk Sasuke penuh kekesalan seraya meletakan wajah gadis kecil bersurai pink sebahu di pundaknya.

"Hinata—," Sasuke tersentak saat napas anak itu mengenai wajahnya, wajahnya seketika terasa hangat, kemudian dia tersenyum lucu sendiri begitu menyadari anak itu tengah mengigau, namun senyumnya seketika tercekat karena gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dan mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Dingin—," Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal padanya, dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, sesuatu dalam hidupnya yang selama ini hilang.

Akhirnya Sakura kecil kembali tenang setelah merasakan kehangatan yang ditransfer Sasuke dari tubuhnya untuk Sakura kecil.

Keadaan kembali tenang dan sepi, hanya suara angin yang menggoyangkan dahan pohon hingga dedaunan pun berbisik pelan menyaksikan mereka yang tengah di permainkan takdir.

Tak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan, mereka masing-masing hanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga mereka keluar dari dalam hutan terlarang.

Lega rasanya setelah keluar dri dalam hutan yang menyeramkan itu, dan hari serasa kembali berwarna setelah mereka melihat keramaian kota dan hiru pikuk kota yang tak pernah tidur itu.

"Naruto, apa kau sering menemukan orang di hutan terlarang seperti tadi? Sepertinya mereka bukan orang Konoha," Sasuke menghentikan jalannya saat dia teringat akan sesuatu yang sedari tadi selalu menganggunya, yaitu mereka tidak tahu siapa dan dari mana kedua gadis ini.

"Teme, saat ini mereka sedang pingsan. Kita tunggu saja sampai mereka siuman, baru kita tanya mereka" balas Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan sikap tak peduli Sasuke.

"Cih, ini bakalan merepotkan aku!" batinnya makin dongkol.

…

Di kediaman Uchiha, Naruto langsung menyebu Sasuke begitu dia keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedikit cemas.

"Mereka hanya kelelahan," jawab Sasuke.

"Syukurlah," ucap Naruto lega.

"Naruto, ikut aku. Kebetulan kau ada di sini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Sepertinya itu sangat serius," balas Naruto seraya berjalan menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Kamar Sasuke kini mulai terlihat, langkah kaki Sasuke makin di percepat begitu dia tiba di dekat kamarnya.

"Kau mau makan apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sesaat sebelum dia membuka pintu, perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak. Tidak biasanya Naruto diam saat ditanyakan soal makanan.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke menoreh ke sampingnya, tempat dimana tadi dia melihat Naruto berjalan bersamanya.

"Dia!" geram Sasuke saat dia tidak melihat Naruto di tempatnya semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" teriak Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto berlari ke arah kamar tamu, kamar dimana dua gadis tadi beristirahat.

"Anak ini!" gigi-gigi Sasuke bergemulutuk menahan marah.

….

Di dalam kamar Sasuke, Kakashi terpaku saat dia mendengar suara Sasuke tepat di belakang pintu. Terpaksa dia mengakhirinya sampai disini.

"Padahal sudah ku suruh mereka sedikit lebih lama di hutan, tahu-tahunya secepat ini mereka kembali," keluh Kakashi terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Baiklah, mulai dari hari ini kau akan dalam pengawasanku. Sasuke," lanjut Kakashi sesaat sebelum dia melesat keluar dari jendela dengan kecepatan penuh menyisahkan angin yang mengayun-ayunkan horden.

…

"Ittai!" rengek Naruto kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat serangan chidori Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar tamu? Apa otakmu sudah mulai ero?!" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang membunuh seraya menyeret naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Aku, aku hanya khawatir pada mereka" jawab Naruto disela ringisannya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk membodohiku, aku sudah melihatnya. Kau selalu memperhatikan anak itu semenjak dari hutan, mereka di rumahku, jangan kau macam-macam. Jika tidak kau akan mati ditangaku!" wah, mungkin ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke katakan pada Naruto yah?

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. aku hanya penasaran, karena anak itu wajahnya sangat mirip dengan gadis yang pernah aku tolong lima tahun yang lalu," jelas naruto kalang kabut.

"Cih, alasan! Ayo, masuk," tanpa ampun lagi sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya naruto begitu ia duduk sofa.

"Ini, baca," Sasuke melempar buku lusuh pada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap lemparan Sasuke dan membolak-balikan buku lusuh itu. "Buku apa ini? tua sekali buku ini," kata Naruto seraya membaca-isi buku itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tulisannya" lanjut Naruto menyerah membaca buku itu.

"Buku itu menceritakan tentang sejarah Konoha pada zaman dulu, 2500 tahun yang lalu."

"He eh? 2500 tahun yang lalu? Zaman purba dong?!"

"Naruto, seriuslah sedikit!"

"Iya, lalu apa urusannya kau suruh aku baca buku ini?" tanya Naruto seraya membolak balik tiap lembar dari buku hingga dia berhenti pada sebuah gambar rubah berekor Sembilan dan seorang pria berjubah dengan corak api, gambar wajah pria itu pudar hingga sulit untuk menebak seperti apa wajahnya.

"Aku harus ke hutan terlarang," wajah Sasuke berubah serius saat dia mengucapkan kata hutan terlarang.

Naruto terbelak keget, dia menatap heran pada Sasuke untuk sekian kalinya.

"Hutan terlarang?"

"Semua jawaban dari serangkaian penyerangan saat gerhana ada disana."

"Penyerangan? Yah, aku ingat. Saat itu sosok yang sama menyerang kita." Kata Naruto begitu dia teringat kembali pada dua serangkaian yang sama saat gerhana matahari.

"Kita harus menemukan dunia elf, penduduk asli Konoha city ribuan tahun yang lalu."

Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya, dia semakin kebingungan dengan cerita Sasuke. "Apa lagi ini? Elf? Mahluk apa jenis apa mereka?"

"Mereka sebangsa peri yang menguasai empat elemen alam."

"Hahaha! Sasuke, jangan bercanda. Mana ada mahluk sepeti itu di dunia ini, aku sering kali masuk keluar hutan terlarang tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka—, kecuali satu kali, " Naruto terdiam begitu teringat pada pria hiu yang di lawan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Sasuke, apa benar mahluk yang bernama elf itu ada? Seperti apa mereka, apa mereka seperti monster yang ada di tivi itu?" tanya Naruto agak sedikit frutasi mengingat pria hiu itu.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu seperti apa mahluk yang bernama elf itu. "Kurang lebih mungkin seperti itu," jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu, dia pun ikut membayangkan seperti apa wujud elf itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hayalan Sasuke mengenai bangsa elf terhenti saat dia mendengar suara pintu di ketuk, dan dia pun segera berdiri dari tempat dia duduk menuju pintunya.

"Tuan muda, sepertinya kedua tamu tuan muda semakin parah," kata maid Sasuke cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto ikut berdiri di samping Sasuke begitu dia mendengar tentang dua gadis kecil tadi.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana" jawab Sasuke tenang seraya berjalan keluar di ikuti Naruto.

…

"Me, mereka kenapa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan saat dia melihat kedua gadis itu menggigil.

"Mereka terserang demam," tebak Sasuke yang tak bisa menyembunyikan paniknya. "Naruto, ambil selimut di dalam lemari, pakaikan pada mereka! Aku akan menyuruh maidku untuk mencari selimut lain lagi!" kata Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, Naruto segera bergarak mengambil kain di lemari menutupi kedua gadis itu.

"Sasuke, sepertinya selimut ini tidak berguna. Lihat!" kata Naruto seraya menujuk Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke makin panic.

"Dia berkeingat sangat banyak," Naruto benar-benar kebingungan melihat HInata.

"Dia juga, tubuhnya mengering!" tambah Sasuke seraya melihat Sakura.

Kedua pemuda itu kini dilanda panic luar biasa, bagaimana tidak, satunya berkeringat berlebihan sedang yang lainnya malah mengering.

"Tak ada cara lain lagi, kita harus melakukannya sendiri," Naruto menatap tak mengerti pada Sasuke yang sudah menggulung tangan bajunya.

"Aku juga akan melakukannya!" kata Naruto semakin semangat seraya mengangkat selimut-selimut yang basah karena keringat.

**Catatan:** Apa yang dialami HInata dan Sakura adalah karena efek dari kehabisan enegri bulan (sebelumnya mereka telah menggunakan enegri mereka dalam skala besar) dan terlalu jauhnya mereka dari pancaran kekuatan Kristal bulan hingga membuat tubuh mereka berekasi seperti itu (istilahnya, mereka butuh di cas ulang energinya). sedangkan Kakashi bisa jauh dari kekuatan bulan karena sejauh ini dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya dalam skala yang besar.

Naruto masih terlihat sibuk mengganti salimut yang basah dengan selimut baru, sementara Sasuke terlihat kelelahan membasahi tubuh Sakura dengan handuk basah.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam dan akhirnya mereka berdua kelelahan dengan sendirinya. Naruto merebahkan sebagian tubuh letihnya di ranjang, wajahnya tepat menghadap wajah Hinata membuat dia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Hinata yang kian memucat.

Keadaan Sasuke pun tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, dia sudah membaringkan kepalanya di dekat Sakura. Tangannya yang masih memegang handuk basah yang terus bergerak membasahi tangan Sakura, hingga tangannya tak mampu lagi dan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Kau kenapa terlihat tak asing bagiku?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri tanpa melepaskan matanya dari wajah chibi Hinata, perlahan mata Naruto yang keletihan mulai tertutup dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

Dalam mimpi naruto dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto."

Sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar dari balik kesadarannya, suara itu begitu jelas dan sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan kehangatan napas orang yang memanggilnya. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, gelap. Itulah hal pertama yang dia lihat, hanya kegelapan dan udara kosong yang mengililinginya.

"Naruto," lagi. Suara itu kembali terdengar, kini suara itu terdengar di depannya. Samar-samar dia melihat seorang wanita bersuarai panjang berlajan dalam cahaya mendekatinya, wajah wanita itu tak terlihat jelas dan sulit untuk menebak siapa dia.

"Kembalilah, kami telah lama menunggumu. Kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk menyelamatkan kami dari kutukan itu."

Jelas, sangat jelas sekali Naruto mendengar suara wanita itu menyapa ruang pendengarannya.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Naruto," suara wanita itu perlahan mengecil dan tiba-tiba di ganti dengan cahaya merah menyala dengan sosok siluman rubah membelakanginya.

"Aku adalah dirimu," suara sosok siluman itu terdengar menggema.

"Aku? Itu bukan aku, aku tidak seperti itu," kata Naruto agak syok mendengar pengakuan sosok siluman itu.

"Tapi ini adalah kenyataannya, aku adalah wujud aslimu," kata siluman itu seraya menoreh pada Naruto.

Naruto terbelak kaget, dia berjalan mundur seketika karena tak percaya melihat wajah siluman itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"Ka, kau—. Tidak, aku bukan siluman!"

"Inilah wujud aslimu. Kau adalah siluman kyuubi," suara sosok siluman kyuubi terdengar menggema di telinganya seakan memaksa masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Teriak Naruto kesakitan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terperosok jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berbatas, tangannya bergerak cepat mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang bisa dia temukan.

Sementara itu, di luar mimpi Naruto. Di dunia nyata, Hinata yang kian lemas karena kekurangan energi Kristal bulan mulai sedikit tersadar.

Hinata POV on.

Dingin, ini bukan dingin yang seperti biasanya ku rasakan. Ini lebih terasa seperti membeku, seluruh tubuhku terasa mati.

Bahkan penglihatanku mulai menggelap, samar-samar aku melihat surai berwarna pirang dan seulet wajah yang tak asing bagiku. Wajah dengan tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya.

Naruto, apakah itu dirimu? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kenapa kau terlihat lebih besar dari pertama kali kita bertemu?

Hinata POV end.

Tangan mungil Hinata mulai bergerak lemas mencoba menyentuh wajah naruto yang tengah tertidur, memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi, dia ingin memastikan kalau ini nyata. Namun pergerakan tangannya tertahan saat dia melihat tangan naruto tiba-tiba bergerak cepat mencoba mencapai sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali tenang dalam tidurnya dan melanjutkan mimpinya.

…..

Kembali ke dalam dalam mimpi Naruto.

"Aaaakkkkhhhhh!"

Teriak Naruto kesakitan, tangannya mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang bisa dia temukan. Sebuah tangan yang diselimuti cahaya putih tiba-tiba muncul menggapai tangannya yang merontak mencari pegangan.

"Naruto," suara yang sama milik wanita dalam cahaya itu kembali terngiang dalam pendengarannya. Mata Naruto terbelak saat di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi padang luas tak berbukit, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hampara luas.

Di langit terdapat empat bulan dan satu matahari, dia melihat wanita dalam cahaya yang dia lihat sebelumnya masuk ke dalam salah satu bulan, sebelum wanita itu benar-benar hilang dalam bulan dia sempat menoreh pada Naruto.

"Kembalilah, kami menunggumu," setelah mengatakan itu, ke empat bulan tiba-tiba bersinar menyilaukan matanya. Perlahan, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke udara mendekati salah satu bulan.

"Inilah tempat kita, kau dan kami," Naruto menoreh pada sosok lainnya di sampingnya yang juga diselimuti cahaya.

"Cepatlah kembali, kami tak lengkap tanpamu," lagi, naruto menoreh ke sisi lainnya. Sosok lain dengan suara berat, tubuhnya sama dengan yang lain, mereka di selimuti cahaya putih.

"Siapa kalian? Siapa aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Takdirmu telah di tentukan, kau adalah pewaris selanjutnya."

"Pewaris? Pewaris apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

Whuiisss!

Suuiiinnggg!

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang di sekitaran Naruto, dan cahaya terang muncul dari dalam tubuhnya menutupi seluruh ruangan kamar tamu.

Sementara Sasuke yang tertidur, setelah cahaya putih yang di keluarkan Naruto mengenainya, dalam mimipi dia melihat dirinya bersama-sama tiga orang yang diselimuti cahaya terang hingga sulit untuk mengetahui siapa mereka.

Ketiga orang itu kemudian menatap langit, dan Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat dia melihat ada empat bulan di langit.

Perlahan, Sasuke melihat ke tiga orang itu terbang menuju bulan. Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat mereka menghilang ke dalam bulan.

"Kenapa kau tak ke tempatmu?" Sasuke terbelak kaget saat dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Ini bukan tempatku," jawab Sasuke.

"Alam telah memilih mu, kau adalah salah satu dari mereka," kata sosok itu seraya menujuk ke empat bulan.

Sasuke menyerngit kaget, "Alam?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok di sampingnya.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil dan kemudian tangannya membentuk segel, Sasuke semakin heran dengan apa yang dia alami. Namun belum selesai dia merangkai kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan keheranannya, sosok itu tiba-tiba menyemburkan api ke arah Sasuke.

Kaget, takut, panic di serang seperti itu dalam keadaan tidak tahu apa-apa membuat Sasuke mau tak mau berteriak.

"Aaaaakkkkkhhh!"

….

Sementara itu di negeri tersembunyi.

Ino duduk di kelilingi beberapa ketua elemen termasuk elf bunga yang merupakan ayah Ino dan elf tumbuhan ayah Sakura.

"Kau telah merusak keseimbangan waktu, kini waktu dunia manusia da waktu dunia elf brgeser cukup jauh. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" pria bersurai pirang mirip Ino terlihat sedih setelah mendengarkan penjelasan putrinya.

"Akan ku perintahkan beberapa orang yang memiliki keahlian sihir tingkat tinggi untuk mencari mereka," ucap Hiruzen yang tak kalah panic namun dia masih bisa mengendalikannya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, penggunaan sihir waktu secara tidak langsung telah mempercepat kebangkitannya. Posisi kita semakin sulit sejak Khusina menghilang bersama anaknya, apalagi kita tidak tahu dimana dua pewaris elemen yang lain" tambah seorang kakek bersurai putih panjang, raut wajahnya terlihat tegang seraya melihat dua bulan di langit mereka.

"Kau benar, kunci kutukan Madara ada pada Kyuubi. Jika dia menemukan Kyuubi, maka keempat elemen tidak akan mampu melawannya," sahut Hiruzen yang teringat pada misi kakashi.

"Sepertinya, kondisi Kristal bulan air tidak baik," lanjut kakek itu tanpa melepaskan matanya dari salah satu bulan yang meredup.

Ketua elemen air segera melihat ke langit, ke bulan yang di bicarakan. Tampak satu bulan dari kedua bulan itu mulai meredup.

"Hinata!" Hiashi tersentak kaget melihat bulan yang meredup. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh mati!" suaranya bergetar karena syok.

Semua yang ada terpaku melihat bulan yang meredup perlahan menggelap, semua yang berada di negeri tersembunyi terlihat ketakutan.

"Hi, Hinata-sama!" Neji jatuh berlutut dengan lemas, dia tahu, semua penduduk negeri tersembunyi juga tahu jika bulan itu meredup dan menggelap dan kemudian meledak itu artinya pewaris elemen alam telah meninggal.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!" suara tangis Ino meledak saat dia melihat bulan elemen air menggelap.

Hiashi terduduk lemas, napasnya memburu menahan emosinya. Semua yang ada di negeri tersembunyi menegang, jika satu bulan hilang maka kisah mereka akan segera berakhir, itu artinya kiamat bagi mereka.

Di saat semua mulai hilang harapan dan mulai putus asa, di saat bulan mulai retak, semua yang ada di negeri tersembunyi hanya bisa pasrah.

Dhuaaarrr!

Di tengah-tengah keputusasaan seluruh penduduk negeri tersembunyi, tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar dan cahaya putih menyeruak ke langit dari arah Konoha city. setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang, langit negeri tersembunyi terlihat berbeda, langit negeri tersembunyi terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya.

"Tou-san, lihat" kata Ino seraya menujuk langit.

Semua matadi ruang pertemuan terarah pada langit, disana Kristal bulan elemen air kembali bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Begitu pun dengan Kristal bulan tanah.

"Aku, aku merasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa kekuatanku semakin kuat" semua kini kembali terarah pada pemuda bereyeliner yang memang sedari tadi ada bersama mereka hanya saja dia banyak diam.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Gaara-sama," tanya seorang perempuan berkuncir empat.

"Aku merasakan alam telah memilih pewaris elemen alam lainnya."

"Elemen angin dan elemen api?"

Mereka hanya saling berbagi pendangan, hari ini takdir memihak pada mereka. Selain pewaris elemen air yang ternyata masih hidup kini mereka juga telah tahu kalau pewaris dua elemen lainnya kini telah ditemukan.

Sekarang yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah mencari mereka. Dimana mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya dua pewaris alam lainnya yang bisa menemukan mereka.

….

Di kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, begitu sadar Naruto langsung melihat keselilingnya, memastikan apa yang terjadi. Setelah menyadari ia hanya bermimpi, ia terdiam sesaat memikirkan mimipinya.

Walau pun itu hanya mimipi, tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata, seperti sebuah pesan untuknya. Dia kemudian tertawa kecil mengingat itu tidak mungkin, yang dia tahu dia adalah manusia biasa bukan siluman dan juga bukan pewaris elemen angin.

"Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan, siluman? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin aku!" tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya mengenai dirinya yang mengaku adalah siluman.

"Aku bukan siluman, iyakan. Kaa-chan?" sepertinya dia sedikit terganggu dengan mimpinya.

"Lagian, pewaris apa? ah, kalau bicara yang jelas dikit dong! Akh! Mimpi yang aneh, dan membingungkan!" pekik Naruto stress sendiri memikirkan mimpinya.

"Tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata dan tangan yang meraih tanganku pun terasa—," Naruto terdiam, dia melihat tangannya di genggam oleh Hinata. Tangannya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ini adalah perasaan yang sama saat wanita itu menggenggam tangannya, hangat dan terasa nyaman.

"Hinata," Naruto memanggil nama Hinata. Dia berharap gadis kecil yang di hadapannya ini adalah Hinata, anak yang dia selamatkan di hutan.

"Arigatou," Naruto tersenyum lucu saat mendengar Hinata mengigau, kondisinya sekarang ini terlihat sudah membaik. Tak ingin membangunkan tidur Hinata yang mulai kembali sehat, dia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

….

Di sisi tempat tidur yang lainnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudia dia memejamkan matanya mecoba menormalkan penglihatannya. Yang dia lihat sedari tadi hanyalah surai raven, tapi milik siapa? Sakura kembali membuka matanya, kini sepasang mata onyx terlihat mengerjap di depannya.

Indah, itulah yang Sakura lihat pada sepasang mata yang saat ini tengah memandangnya. Tapi milik siapa mata mata sindah itu? lagi Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba memastikan sekali lagi jika dia salah lihat.

Perlahan-lahan iris emerald Sakura terlihat, tapi dimana sepasang mata indah tadi? Jadi benar dia hanya bermimpi?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Degh! Jantung Sakura berhenti, tapi tidak lama. Dia tidak ingin mati secepat itu. Sakura menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda yang kini berdiri didepannya.

Indah, sungguh tatapan yang indah. Lagi, Sakura terpaku pada tatapan itu.

"Hei, adik kecil. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suaranya, oh. Indah. Menggema di pendengaran Sakura.

"Tunggu, adik kecil? Dia memamnggil aku kecil?!" inner Sakura langsung melek. "Aku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah besar!" jawab Sakura langsung bangun dan duduk seraya menantang tatapan Sasuke.

"Cih, anak ini. dia merasa dirinya sudah dewasa, dewasa darimana? Bahkan dadanya pun tidak tumbuh sama sekali," batin sasuke seraya melihat dada Sakura yang rata. "Di banding anak satunya punya anak ini lebih datar!" lanjutnya membandingkan dada Sakura dengan dada HInata.

Merasa dadanya di perhatikan, Sakura langsung menutupi dadanya. "Dasar, mesum!" teriak Sakura, akibatnya Sasuke yang tak menyangka volume Sakura sebesar itu kaget bukan main. Bahkan Naruto yang tertidur sampai bangun.

"Woi, teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak orang?!" tanya Naruto. Sasuke membalas dengan deatglare pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke dengan tampang inconct.

"Hi, Hinata!" belum selesai kekesalan Sasuke pada Sakura sekarang malah dia dibuat kesakitan begitu Sakura melompat dari ranjangnya ke ranjang dimana Hinata tidur.

"Ittai! Anak ini!" untung Naruto cepat menahan Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan chidorinya #maaf, hanya perumpamaan#

"Nyebut, teme. Nyebeut, itu anak orang."

"Anak ini belum cukup membuat ku kesal sekarang dia malah menginjak kakiku tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali, sudah begitu dia tidak meminta maaf pula!" napas Sasuke sudah ngos-ngosan menahan marahnya.

"Nyebut, teme. Nyebut," kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Nyebut, nyebut! Nyebut nenek moyang lo!"

Naruto seketika melepaskan pegangannya dari Sasuke, dia malah melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh —kau terlihat berbeda hari ini— pada sasuke.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Hinata," kata Sakura terdengar lega setelah dia memeriksa kondisi Hinata yang mulai membaik.

Naruto yang sibuk menenagkan Sasuke langsung menoreh pada Sakura begitu dia mendengar Sakura menyebut nama HInata.

"Anak ini bernama Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk di depan Sakura.

"Iya, namanya HInata. Dan aku Sakura," jawab Sakura dengan congkaknya, mengingat dia memang menganggap rendah bangsa manusia.

"Tidak ada yang tanya!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada menghina.

"Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku padamu, aku mengenalkan diriku pada nii-san ini," balas Sakura mengejek.

Dan akhirnya perang deatglare pun tak bisa di hindarkan.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan hiraukan kakak itu, dia orangnya memang begitu. eh, kebetulan sekali. Ada seorang anak yang aku kenal juga bernama Hinata, wajahnya pun sangat mirip dengan temanmu ini," cerita Naruto.

Sakura memandang intens pada Naruto. "Hinata hanya bertemu satu manusia, apakah anak itu adalah pemuda ini?" batin Sakura. "Tapi, Hinata bilang masih anak-anak. Ah, aku bingung!" lanjutnya seraya mengacak surai pinknya.

Tentu saja Sakura bingung, di akan tidak tahu jika efek dari sihir waktu yang Ino gunakan berdampak seperti ni.

"Naruto! Cepat kesini, aku harus bicara padamu!" panggil Sasuke seraya mendeatglare Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan ke tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Setelah kepergian naruto, Sakura menatap sedih pada Hinata yang mulai sadar.

"Sa, Sakura-chan. Dimana kita?" Sakura tersadar dari kesedihannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata? Aku tidak tahu kita ada dimana, yang pastinya ini di dunia manusia," cerita Sakura seraya membantu Hinata duduk.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi, Hinata. Yang membuat ku bingung adalah manusia yang kau temui itu seharusnya kan anak kecil, tapi kenapa malah seorang anak sebesar dia?!"

"Eh, anak itu bernama Naruto."

"Dia juga bernama Naruto, dan dia juga tahu namamu," kata Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri.

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya, saat dia melihat ke arah tangan Sakura menunjuk. Iris amethystnya melebar melihat pemuda yang ditunjuk Sakura, serasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat Hinata serasa ingn kembali tidur namun apa yang dilakukan Sakura membuatnya menunda keinginannya itu.

"Sa, Sakura-chan. Salah —," kata Hinata seraya membenarkan arah tangan Sakura yang tepat menjuk ke hidung Sasuke ke arah Naruto yang bediri di samping Sasuke.

"NARUUTTOOOO!" dan akhirnya api pun berkoar-koar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Nyebut, teme. NYEBUT!"

…

"Aku sudah tidak tahan pada anak itu! cepat bawa pergi mereka dari sini!" kata Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Teme, kau tahukan bagaimana kondisi kedai paman. Setelah kedatangan kakashi sudah tidak ada tempat lain lagi," kata Naruto dalam mode puppy eyes.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"Teme, kenapa sih kamu gak suka pada mereka?!"

"Kau mau tahu, kenapa?! **Pertama, **aku tidak suka anak kecil. **Kedua, **aku benci berdekatan dengan anak perempuan yang bawel seperti anak itu! belum genap satu hari dia sudah membuat emosiku meledak, apalagi sampai berhari-hari! Aku bisa kena stuk dini, Naruto! Struk dini! Bayangkan!"

"Te, teme. Aku rasa hari ini kamu OOC dech, aku sendiri merasa aneh," kata naruto dengan tawa lebarnya. "Teme, jangan seperti itu. kalau kau begitu terus lama-lama kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke terdiam. Yah, hari ini dia tidak seperti biasanya selalu tenang dalam menghadapi seseorang. Dia pasti bisa menjaga emosinya dan menjaga nama baik kebangsawannya.

Meski itu naruto sekali pun memancing amarahnya, tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi kenapa saat bertemu dengan Sakura dia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya yang biasanmya?!

Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat dia meledak seperti itu, dia kemudian memegang jatungnya yang sedari tak berdetak tak karuan saat pertama kali melihat iris emerald Sakura.

Flashback: on.

Sasuke tersentak dari mimipinya, perasaan tak enak langsung menyergap hatinya saat teringat akan mimipinya barusan, mimipi itu terasa begitu nyata. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat dan tatapannya pun mengabur, samar-samar dia melihat Kristal emerald.

Indah, itulah kesan pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan dari Kristal emerald itu. perlahan semua semakin jelas dalam pandangannya, kini dia bisa melihat indahnya musim semi.

Musim semi? Sakura?

Serentak Sasuke tesentak bangun begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia melihat gadis bersurai senada bunga Sakura dan iris emerladnya berkedip berkali-kali.

"Anak ini, aku baru saja bilang matanya indah?" inner Sasuke frutasi tak menyangka dia bisa mengatakan itu pada seorang anak kecil yang baru dia temui.

Flashback: off.

"Aku merasa sangat teganggu dengan keberadaan mereka, hanya itu!" sergah Sasuke menapik kata-kata Naruto barusan padanya.

TBC.

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung dan berbabagi dengan cara mereview fanfic ku ini, aku tidak tahu jika tidak kalian aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Dan kalian tahu, review kalian sangat membantu ku….**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Maaf, baru bisa balas reviewnya:**

**Uchiha Sakura: iya, untungnya Saso-Dei bisa sedikit di kelabui. Kalo ga ntar SakuHinanya gak bisa ketemu SasuNaru…. Ceritanya ending deh! \^o^/**

**Akira no Rinnegan: disini hanya Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang mengincar tanda kutukannya, tapi dia tidak tahu untuk apa kutukan itu dan meski dia tahu kutukan itu tapi dia tida bisa menegndalikannya karena kutukan sudah disegel. sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, setiap dia berubah menjadi kyuubi ingtannya selama itu akan hilang. Kecuali dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, tapi sayangnya sampai sekarang Naruto belum mengetahuinya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 8 :

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWah

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T+

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Saino.

**Summary:** Pemburuan para elemen alam telah dimulai, masing-masing kelompok berlomba untuk menemukan pewaris elemen alam. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu siapa pewaris elemen alam api dan angin. Akhirnya kisah cinta terlarang itu kembali terjadi, dimana dua manusia yang berbeda saling mencintai namun takdir berkata lain. haruskah mereka tetap bertahan dengan apa yang mereka rasakan? Atau menentang takdir itu sendiri?

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typos(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

**Catatan:** Usia Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Gaara dan Ino di negeri tersembunyi adalah 18 tahun. Saat mereka melewati gerbang perbatasan, tubuh dan usia mereka mengalami perubahan menjadi sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke yaitu 15 tahun. Sementara Hinata dan sakura 10 tahun.

…..

Prang!

Paman Teouji tersentak kaget saat dia mendengar suara benda jatuh dan langsung berlari mendapati Kakashi.

"Kakashi, apa yang terjadi?" Teouji begitu melihat Kakashi menegang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara remen berserta mangkuknya berserakan di lantai.

"Aku, aku pergi sebentar," tak peduli dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan heran dari paman Teouji Kakashi langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan tumpahaan ramen.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

…

Di tempat Orochimaru.

"Akhirnya, pewaris elemen alam lainnya telah terpilih," suara desisan Orchimaru terdengar menggema di ruang gelapnya.

"Yah, selain itu kita sudah menemukan Kyuubi. Kemenangan kita semakin dekat, orochimaru sama," sahut Kabuto dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Kekuatan keempat elemen alam, segel kutukan dan kyuubi. Kita harus mendapat mereka, sebelum akatsuki membunuh mereka. Dengan keempat kekuatan elemen alam serta segel kutukan kyuubi ditangan kita, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalagi kita untuk menghancurkan negeri tersembunyi," kata orchimaru penuh dendamnya pada negeri tersembuyi.

"Bawa mereka padaku," lanjut orochimaru.

"Baik, Orochi-sama," kata Kabuto seraya menjentikan jarinya dan tak lama kemudian tiga bayangan muncul di belakang Kabuto.

"Cari mereka," ucap kabuto pada ke tiga sosok itu dan kemudian mereka menghilang.

….

Di markas Akatsuki. Di meja pertemuan, ke delapan anggota akatsuki telah berkumpul, mereka tengah menunggu leader mereka.

"Hahahaha! Aku tak menyangka pewaris elemen alam telah terpilih secepat ini!" tawa pria bertelanjang dada dengan kalung segitiga terbalik dalam lingkaran.

"Apa kau pikir 2500 tahun itu cepat, pewaris elemen alam yang terdahulu mati 2500 tahun lalu, itu kau bilang cepat! Dasar otak batu!" geram pria bercadar di sampingnya.

"Siapapun itu, kita harus membunuhnya. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melemahkan segel bulan, otomatis bangsa elf akan melemah, hm," kata Deidara dengan pongahnya karena merasa bangga telah membunuh pewaris elemen air.

"Dan kehancuran itu semakin dekat, setelah kematian pewaris elemen air kekuatan para elf makin melemah. hm," lanjut Deidara tersenyum bangga karena telah berhasil membunuh pewaris elemen air.

"Kau gagal! pewaris elemen air masih hidup," semua mata terbelak kaget terlebih lagi Deidara dan Sasori begitu pria berpierching muncul di tengah-tengah mereka bersama seorang wanita bersurai biru pendek.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hm!" sergah Deidara.

"Aku yakin mereka meledak bersama ledakanku, hm!"

Srek, srek, srek. Sosok dalam cangkang daun mencul dari dalam tanah.

"Mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dari ledakan itu, namun keadaan mereka sekarat. Aku melihat ada dua orang pemuda membawnya mereka ke Konoha city," kata sosok itu membelakan mata semuanya.

"Konoha city?" gumam pria berpierching.

"Leader, perintahkan kami untuk mencarinya!" kata Deidara.

"Kali ini aku ingin kau yang pergi," kata leader mengabaikan Deidara seraya menatap sosok bersurai panjang berkuncir yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

Sosok itu balas menatap dingin pada leadernya, "Haruskah aku yang melakukannya?"

…..

Hap!

Beberapa kaki mendarat dengan indah di atas permukaan tanah di depan gerbang menuju dunia manusia, dari pakaian dan penampilan mereka jelas telihat mereka adalah bangsa elf.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat dunia manusia dengan mata ku ini, iya kan akamaru," kalian tahukan siapa pemuda ini?

"Setelah melewati gerbang ini, tubuh kita akan otomatis menyesuaikan umur kita dengan waktu di dunia manusia," jelas seorang pemuda bersurai nenas.

"Tidak perlu penjelasanmu, kita harus segera mencari Hinata sama!" tegas Neji.

"Kami juga tahu, itulah mengapa kita dikirim ke dunia manusia," jawab pemuda nenas terlihat malas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," suara pemuda bereyeliner terdengar berat, seraya berjalan melewati dahan pohon beberbentuk huruf U terbalik.

"Gaara!" pemuda berkulit putih mencoba menahan pemuda bereyeliner itu melewati gerbang ke dunia manusia.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan, ayo kita pergi," sambung pemuda berkacamata hitam pada yang lainnya seraya mengikuti Gaara memasuki gerbang.

…

Sementara itu di tepi hutan telarang.

Hap! Hap! Hap!

Tiga pasang kaki mendarat pelan di tepian hutan terlarang, seorang pemuda bersurai orange berjalan mendekati wanita bersurai merah yang tengah focus memperhatikan pemandangan pusat kota Konoha.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan keberadaan pewaris elemen alam, Karin?" tanya pemuda itu pada wanita bersurai merah yang tengah memandang jauh ke dalam pusat Konoha City.

"Kau pikir untuk apa dia di ikutkan dalam misi oleh ini Kabuto jika bukan untuk merasakan keberadaan mereka, hanya dengan merasakan hawa para pewaris elemen alam dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan mereka. Kau tak pelu cemas, Juugo," pemuda bersurai ungu sebahu mencoba menjelaskan pada pemuda bersurai orange yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan pewaris elemen lain selain pewaris elemen air di tengah-tengah kota KOnoha," jelas Karin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kota Konoha membuat kedua rekannya mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan keberadaan dua pewaris elemen alam yang baru terpilih?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak sama sekali," balas Karin.

Karin, setengah elf. Dia dan kedua rekannya adalah hasil mutasi dari manusia dan elf, pecobaan Orochimaru. Karin mempunyai kemampuan merasakan hawa seseorang, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan dan batas kemampuan lawannya. Juugo, setengah elf. Sama seperti Karin dia juga merupakan hasil pecobaan Orochimaru, kemampuannya menyerap segala elemen. Suigetsu, tidak berbeda jauh dari kedua rekannya. Dia adalah setengah elf, kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan air dan dia bisa membuat tubuhnya mencair.

"Baiklah, kita sudah menemukan di mana pewaris elemen air. Kita bergerak sekarang!" kata Juugo seraya melompat masuk kedalam perbatasan antara hutan terlarang dan Konoha City di ikuti kedua rekannya.

….

Di rumah bangsawan Uchiha.

Hinata tampak ragu berjalan disisi Sakura yang dengan tenang serta santai membuntuti dua pemuda yang baru mereka temui.

"Sakura-chan, kira-kira kita mau di bawa kemana?" bisik Hinata pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, paling tidak kita nikmati dulu dunia manusia sebelum kita kembali ke negeri tersembunyi. Tenanglah Hinata, kita ini elf, kau elf air dan aku elf tumbuhan. Jika ada apa-apa kita kan bisa lawan," balas Sakura dengan pedenya.

Sementara itu di depan mereka Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersisian sambil berbisik pelan pula.

"Sasuke, apa kau serius akan membawa kedua anak itu ke kantor polisi?" tanya Naruto mencoba menyeimbangkan laju jalannya dengan jalan Sasuke.

"Hn, ini adalah solusi terbaik, atau kau mau membawa mereka kedai ichiraku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada mereka," dengan kesalnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju pusat kota tak henti-hentinya Hinata dan Sakura mengagumi ke indahan tata kota Konoha city, sesekali mereka berlarian ke sana kemari setiap melihat sesuatu yang menurut mereka unik dan belum pernah mereka lihat.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari benda beroda. Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama, namun dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hinata, kalian sepertinya baru datang ke Konoha yah?" Naruto yang merasa heran dan lucu dengan reaksi mereka tak tahan berdiam diri.

"Etto, iya. Ini pertama kalinya kami ke kota ini," suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, dia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto, namun dia segera mengurungkannya.

Senyumnya, sama dengan senyum Naruto yang dia kenal. Hinata masih ragu jika Naruto adalah Naruto yang dia kenal dulu, Naruto yang ini dia lebih tinggi, lebih dewasa dan lebih tampan.

Ah, tak sadar wajah Hinata mulai memerah saat memikirkan Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto agak cemas begitu melihat wajah Hinata memerah seraya menunduk mengsejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

Spontan, Hinata semakin gugup. Apalagi, di bisa langsung melihat iris biru safir Naruto.

"Aku, aku. Mungkin karena cuacanya panas," jawab Hinata asal seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya.

Sambil nyengir lebar Naruto berdiri dan menarik tubuh kecil Hinata lebih dekat dengannya. "Sini, kalau begitu berlindung di bawah ku."

Wuish!

Wajah Hinata seratus persen merah total saat tangan Naruto menarik Hinata ke sampingnya, membuat Hinata bisa merasakan kesejukan dari bayangan Naruto yang membayanginya.

"A, arigatou," kata meski berat dan susah mengucapkannya.

"Sama-sama," balas Naruto sambil tertawa pelan seraya mengacak rambut Hinata.

Naruto, please. Hentikan itu, kau bisa membuat Hinata mencair.

Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari pasangan NaruHina. Sasuke dengan tampang membunuh memperhatikan Sakura yang berlarian di sepanjang trotoar sambil bergelantungan di tiang lampu, setiap orang yang melewatinya hanya tertawa dan tersenyum lucu kemudian itu mereka kembali berlalu.

"Aku tak mengenalinya," itulah jawban Sasuke pada tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. "Katanya sudah dewasa, tapi kenapa sekarang bertingkah seperti anak-anak!" gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Menyesal aku mengajak mereka, lebih baik aku suruh butler ku saja yang membawa mereka. Tapi sudahlah, terlanjur," batin Sasuke menyesali keputusannya membawa sakura dan Hinata ke kantor polisi sendiri.

"Woi, datar!" panggil Sasuke, dia sengaja menyindir Sakura dengan kata datar agar dia segera sadar dengan tingkahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan perkataannya.

"Ada apa?" tanpa menghentikan kegitannya berlarian ke sana kemari di antara toko-toko di emperan jalan, Sakura tak memperdulikan sindiran Sasuke. Tak terima dia di abaikan, Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan langsung mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"Cukup! Kita harus bergegas!" Sakura langsung menatap kedalam iris onyx Sasuke.

"Indah," gumam Sakura.

"Woi, katanya sudah dewasa. Buktikan, dasar dada rata!"

Keindahan yang di lihat Sakura seketika menghilang dalam semak belukar saat dia mendengar ejekan Sasuke. Dunianya serasa telah di rasuki monster hulk.

"Lepas!" kata Sakura menatap menantang Sasuke, "Kau menyakiti tanganku, aku kemari bukan untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah urusi urusanku. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya,"

Sasuke bingung dengan ucapan Sakura yang cukup dewasa di usianya. "Hei, aku tidak mengurusi mu, kau membuat orang lain tidak nyaman dengan tingkah mu yang liar itu!"

"Liar? Kau!" Sakura sepertinya semakin muak dengan sikap angkuh Sasuke, dia mengebaskan tanganya dengan keras hingga pegangan Sasuke terlepas dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka di sentuh oleh manusia seperti mu!" dengan pongah bercampur marah Sakura berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke seolah di tampar oleh Sakura dengan kata-katanya, Sasuke tak berkutik. Namun saat melihat kemana Sakura berlari mambuat dia mau tak mau menahan keegoisannya.

Sasuke mencoba menahan agar Sakura tidak berlari ke tengah jalan raya. Namun sayang, Sakura sudah menjauh dan dia pun tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sasuke.

Sakura berlari ke arah jalan raya yang ramai dengan mobil-mobil tanpa tahu resikonya, akibatnya sebuah mobil berlari dengan kencang kearah Sakura. Sasuke melihat laju mobil itu bergerak cepat kearah Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa berhenti di tengah jalan raya begitu dia mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada panic.

Sakura yang tak tahu bahaya yang dia hadapi hanya menoreh pada Sasuke tanpa bergerak atau berpindah, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mobil yang mengarah padanya akan menabraknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya beberapa meter.

Namun belum juga dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang panic tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih tubuhnya dan melayang beberapa meter di atas tanah menjauhi mobil yang sedang melaju kearahnya.

Bruuuaaakkk!

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

Teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan saat mereka melihat Sakura dan Sasuke nyaris tertabrak mobil.

Sakura terpaku, dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa saat detak jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat tepat di telinganya, ruang pembaunnya pun di penuhi aroma maskulin.

Waktu, berhentilah sesaat. Biarkan Sakura merasakan kedekatan ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Baka! Apa kau ingin mati!" suara Sasuke bergetar di atas kepalanya, Sakura bisa merasakan dagunya menyentuh surai pinknya.

"A, aku—," Sakura menjadi bodoh dalam dekapan Sasuke. Hangat!

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura tersadar dari keterpakuannya, dia segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" geram Sasuke seraya bergerak berdiri.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang mampu Sakura katakan, seolah sejuta kosa kata yang dia punya terdelet hanya dengan satu pelukan dari Sasuke. "Kuso! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak boleh suka padanya, dia adalah manusia dan aku adalah elf. Kami tak di takdirkan bersama," batin Sakura meruntuki reaksi perasaannya tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit," kata Naruto saat melihat tangan Sasuke memar.

"Tidak usah, lebih cepat kita sampai lebih cepat semua ini akan seleSai,"

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa dengan kondisi tanganmu?"

"Ck, bawel. Ayo cepat!"

Srek! Dhuak! Dhuuuaaarrr!

Langkah Sasuke tertahan, Naruto bergerak mundur seketika melindungi Hinata sementara Sakura jatuh terduduk akibat sebuah serangan ledakan entah dari mana asalnya yang datang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka.

Masih dalam keadaan syok, mereka berempat tak bergeming sama sekali. Apalagi keadaan di sekitar mereka hancur berantakan.

"Ap, apa yang terjadi?" tanya sakura disela keterkejutan dan rasa takutnya.

"Ini, penyerangan? Kenapa secepat ini?!" batin Sasuke tak habis mengerti mengapa dia diserang disaat seperti ini.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sepertinya Naruto hanya mengkhawtirkan Hinata.

"I, iya," jawab Hinata terbata, selain dia tersentuh dengan perhatian Naruto juga dia mulai khawatir jika penyerangan ini untuk menangkapnya.

"Serahkan pewaris elemen air pada kami," sebuah sura tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kepulan debu dan asap akibat ledakan dasyat tadi.

Hinata dan Sakura terbelak kaget, otomatis Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Hinata dan siap dengan segelnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Sasuke tetap focus pada sosok yang perlahan mulai terlihat.

"Siapa mereka, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian," kini terlihat jelas sosok dengan tampang monster dengan surai berwarna orange berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya Naruto begitu dia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah keluar dari kepulan asap bersama sosok tadi.

"Hm, Sasuke. Bukankah kau adalah si pembawa kutukan itu?!" seringai wanita bersurai merah itu seraya melihat Sasuke dan kemudian dia melirik Naruto, namun dia sedikit tercekat saat dia merasakan sesuatu dari diri Naruto.

"Hawa ini? jenis apa hawa ini?" batin wanita bersurai merah aka Karin tampak sedikit ketakutan, namun dia masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya takutnya.

"Apa kau adalah suruhan orang itu?" ini adalah di luar perkiraan Sasuke, setahunya mereka akan kembali menyerangnya saat gerhana.

"Suatu kebetulan sekali, kami di perintahkan untuk membawa para pewaris elemen alam. Siapa sangka akan bertemu langsung denganmu," kata Karin seenak lidahnya dan dia kembali melirik ke arah Naruto, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Anak ini, aku tidak merasakan hawa manusia pada dirinya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" batin Karin sedikit ketakutan membayangkan siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu.

Sasuke mendelik kaget saat dia mendengar kata pewaris elemen alam, dia teringat pada mimipinya. Sementara Naruto malah semakin kebingungan mendengar pewaris elemen alam, sudah terlalu banyak keanehan yang dia temui hari ini. (Naruto kan orangnya gak peka, ga peka sama petunjuk mimpinya).

"Pewaris elemen alam? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi kalian salah orang, disini tidak ada orang yang kalian maksud! Teme, jangan sampai mereka membawa mu!" kata Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Bukan kau yang kami cari, tapi dia—," wanita bersurai merah itu mengabaikan kata-kata Naruto dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau bi—," kata-kata Naruto tertahan begitu dia mendengar suara teriakan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Serentak kedua pemuda itu menoreh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mereka melihat Hinata dan Sakura kini dalam gelembung air.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, hingga gigi-giginya menimbulkan suara gemelutuk. Sasuke terpaku, seakan dia sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya yang hilang.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya untuk kami—," wanita bersurai merah seketika menahan kata-katanya dan menoreh pada Naruto. "Anak ini, aura anak ini sangat kuat dan jahat. Apakah dia—," belum seleSai menyimpulkan apa yang dia rasakan, tanah tiba-tibaa bergetar hebat hingga menimbulkan retakan membuat wanita itu berserta lainnya jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kalian membawa putri Hinata."

Naruto terbelak kaget saat dia melihat Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di depan gelembung yang mengurung Hinata dan sakura, tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk segel dan kemudian dia menekankan tangannya di udara kosonga antara dua gelumbung itu.

Dalam sekejap suara rintihan dan pecahnya dua gelembung yang mengurung Hinata dan Sakura pacah. Seorang pemuda bersurai sebahu bergerak naik dari dalam genangan air, gigi-gigi runcingnya terlihat jelas saat dia mengeluh kesakitan.

"Kakashi si pengopi, ternyata kau ada di sini," kata Karin seraya menyebut nama Kakashi seolah tengah membandingkan kekuatan mereka. "Tak ada pilihan lain lagi, kedatangan Kakashi di luar dugaan. Kemampuan sihirnya sangat tinggi, lagian keberadaan anak ini sangat menganggu ku," batin Karin mencoba melihat situasi yang mendesaknya seraya kembali lagi memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang masih bergetar.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, kita mundur. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengambil pewaris elemen air dari mereka, terutama kau Sasuke. Kita akan bertemu kembali," lanjut Karin yang kemudian disambut dengan menghilanganya kedua sosok aneh tadi.

Setelah kepegian Karin dan kedua rekannya, keadaan kembali tenang, kepulan asap dan debu mulai berkurang mempejelas penglihatan mereka. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri, sebelumnya Naruto hampir masuk ke dalam mode kyuubinya namun tekanan dua kekuatan yang berbeda membuatnya tidak stabil.

Sementara Sasuke masih dalam mode syok, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. dalam pikirannya terus berputar sejuta pertanyaan terkait apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sedangkan Kakashi membantu Hinata dan sakura berdiri dari genangan air yang menyerap kekuatan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanya Kakashi begitu kedua gadis itu keluar dari genangan air.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kakashi-san. Anda sendiri apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya sakura mewakili Hinata yang masih terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mencari keturunan Madara yang diramalkan membawa kutukan dan sekaligus Kyuubi," cerita Kakashi.

"Kyuubi dan kutukan Madara?"

"Yah, aku pernah merasakan ledakan kekuatan itu disini. Namun aku tidak tahu siapa dan dimana dia berada," lanjut Kakashi.

"Eto, bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?" akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara, sakura langsung tersadar. Dia segera berlari ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura begitu dia melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan syok.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya pelan-pelan ke arah sakura, tatapan syoknya seketika menusuk jantung Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke seakan memperlihatkan sosok dirinya yang berbeda, gelap. tatapan matanya gelap.

"Si, siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa mereka mengincar kalian, dan siapa pewaris elemen alam itu!" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura tanpa berkedip melihatnya.

Sakura tak mampu, bukan tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang siapa dirinya dan Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa mereka dan mau apa mereka pada kami," ucap sakura akhirnya setelah cukup lama dia terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Sasuke," Sasuke menoreh dengan cepat pada sosok bermasker yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau sudah telanjur terlibat cukup jauh ke dalam masalah kami, jika kau ingin selamat tetaplah bersama kami. Karena nyawamu saat ini dalam incaran mereka atau mungkin beberapa orang lainnya," lanjut Kakashi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelak kaget saat tanda tiga koma di mata Kakashi bergerak cepat menariknya ke dalam ingatannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kakashi tiba-tiba terhempas beberapa langkah ke belakang, dia terlihat keget bukan main, bahkan napasnya pun sampai tersengal-sengal.

"Dia, dia adalah kutukan itu," gumam Kakashi tak jelas.

"Kakashi-san, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas melihat Kakashi yang ketakutan, sementara Sasuke terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri setelah Kakashi masuk kedalam ingatannya.

"Hinata-sama, apa kau yang telah menemukan pewaris elemen alam yang lainnya?" Kakashi teringat pada kekuatan pewaris elemen alam lainnya yang harus dia temukan sebelum orang lain.

Hinata menatap tak mengerti, "Aku? Aku tidak tahu, saat aku sadar kami sudah berada di rumah Sasuke dan kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," jelas Hinata kebingungan.

"Benar, Kakashi-san. Kami tidak tahu apa-apa, kami kesini untuk menemui seseorang yang mirip Naruto," tambah Sakura.

Seketika isi kepala Kakashi serasa berputar, menampilkan memori-memori yang dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Diantara memori itu dia melihat sosok Naruto kecil yang selalu bercerita mengenai gadis kecil yang di selamatkan di hutan.

"Naruto yang kalian cari adalah dia," setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dalam memorinya, Kakashi menunjuk Naruto.

Sontak Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Kakashi, "Entah siapa yang menggunakan sihir waktu hingga menggeserkan waktu sejauh ini," lanjut Kakashi yang masih merasa sakit kepalanya.

"Ja, jadi dia, Naruto?!"

"Kakashi-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura begitu dia menyadari ada banyak hal yang dia tidak ketahui telah terjadi.

"Waktu dunia manusia dan dunia elf telah bergeser jauh, akibatnya waktu kebangkitannya semakin dekat," cerita Kakashi sudah mulai tenang, dia menyandarkan pungungnya di salah satu bongkahan bekas ledakan.

"Pewaris elemen alam lainnya telah terpilih, entah siapa yang menemukannya. Hinata-sama atau Gaara," lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura dan Hinata terdiam, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu jika merekalah yang menemukan dua pewaris elemen alam itu. dan mereka pun tidak tahu nyawa mereka terselamatkan karena kedua kekuatan itu.

Srek, srek, suara penduduk Konoha city berdatangan ke lokasi ledakan membuat Kakashi mau tak mau harus menggunakan kamui, sihir telepotrasi, salah satu sihir terlarang mliknya. Dia memerintahkan Sakura dan Hinata masing-masing memegang Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah itu Kakashi menggunakan mata kirinya untuk memindahkan mereka.

….

Suara derap langkah super cepat terdengar sahut menyahut, beberapa banyangan silih berganti melompati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya sebagai loncatan. Pergerakan mereka begitu cepat hingga sulit untuk mengetahui siapa mereka.

Namun sebuah bayangan di depan tiba-tiba berhenti dan di ikuti banangan lainnya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sai?" tanya Kiba pada pemuda berkulit pucat.

"Keluarlah, tak baik bersembunyi seperti itu," bukannya mejawab pertanyaan Kiba, Sai malah berbicar pada satu-satunya kuncup bunga di pohon.

Srek, srek,srek. Perlahan-lahan kuncup bunga mengembang menampilakan sosok Ino.

"Ino?" yang lain kaget begitu mereka tahu siapa yang mengikuti mereka.

"Ino, kenapa kau ikuti kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja sementara aku yang membuat mereka dalam bahaya," dengan memasang tampang memelas Ino berharap hati para pemuda itu luluh.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus kembali!" suara bentakan Neji menciutkan harapan Ino.

"Misi ini berbahaya, kita tidak tahu jenis musuh apa yang akan kita hadapi," tambah Shikamaru membenarkan bentakan Neji.

"Kami tidak ingin kau merepotkan kami, apalagi menghambat kami," sungguh kini Ino semakin menyusut mendengar penolakan yang terang-terangan itu.

"Shino, Neji, Shikamaru. Kalian tidak perlu kuatir, aku yang akan menjaganya," Ino langsung menatap senang pada Sai yang membalas tatapan Ino dengan senyumannya.

"Cih, sok baik. Dia kira aku bisa tertipu dengan senyum paksanya!" inner Ino yang entah mengapa dia tidak suka melihat senyum Sai yang jelas-jelas tulus untuknya.

"Hari di dunia manusia hampir gelap, kita harus bergegas," Gaara mengingatkan kembali pada tujuan mereka.

"Gaara, apa ku bisa merasakan keberadaan pewaris elemen alam?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku hanya bisa merasakan energi Hinata." Kata Gaara seraya melihat jauh ke dalam hutan terlarang.

"Baiklah, karena kita terdesak oleh waktu sebaiknya kita menggunakan sihir teleportasi," kata Shikamaru mulai menguap. "Lagian, aku sudah capek berlarian sepanjang hari," lanjutnya seraya membentuk segel. "Kita bertemu di batas hutan terlarang," kata Shikamaru sebelum dia menghilang.

"Baiklah, ayo akamaru!" Kiba ikut membentuk segel dan dalam sekejap dia menghilang dalam pusaran bersama anjingnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" ucap Gaara yang kemudian diselimuti pasir dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sai?" tanya Neji pada Sai.

"Duluan, aku akan pergi bersama Ino," jawab Sai di sela senyumnya.

"Baiklah, jangan lama!" setelah itu Neji pun memecah menjadi gelembung air.

Sekarang tinggal Ino yang menatap Sai dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat ku dengan tatapan aneh mu, Ino sayang," senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajah Sai seketika berubah menjadi serius.

"He! Aku bukan pacarmu, lagian kenapa kamu sok baik pada ku di depan yang lainnya?!" kata Ino dengan tampang menuduh.

Kembali senyum Sai mengembang, "Jadi kau tidak mau ikut dalam misi ini?" tanya Sai seraya membentu segel, Ino terperanjat kaget saat melihat bentuk segel Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Ino ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengembalikan mu ke negerti tersembunyi!" jawab Sai.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" ronta Ino saat cairan berwarna hitam mengepungnya. "Aku sangat membencimu, Sai!" bukannya takut Ino malah mengatai Sai.

"Aku tahu itu, kau memang tidak pernah suka padaku," ucap Sai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan seraya menggerakan cairan hitam dengan tangannya hingga mencekram tangan dan kaki Ino.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Sai bodoh!" pekik Ino mulai ketakutan tapi masih sempat mengatai Sai.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku? Apa karena statusku?" wajah Sai seketika berubah sedih saat dia mengatakan kata'status'.

Ino terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sai, dia membuang wajahnya dari Sai.

"Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya memaksa cinta pada putri seorang ketua elf. Aku akan menyerah sampai disini, mungkin hati mu sadah menjadi milik orang lain, atau memang kau tak akan pernah bisa menerimaku," lanjut Sai terlihat pasrah wajahnya jelas terlihat guratan kesedihan, perlahan dia mulai melepaskan cairan hitam dari tangan dan kaki Ino.

Ino hanya diam tak menanggapi kata-kata Sai, dia membuang tubuhnya yang letih ke dahan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap disini?" Ino merasa sedikt bersalah saat dia mendengar nada bicara Sai sudah berbeda tidak selembut sebelumnya.

"Duluan," jawab Ino pelan, dia tidak berani melihat ekspresi Sai yang telah berubah padanya. Dia tahu setelah ini dia pasti akan menyesalinya, tapi dia pun tidak bisa menerima cinta Sai. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia adalah putri ketua elf bunga. Apa kata dunia jika dia mencintai seorang setengah elf seperti Sai.

Yah, Sai adalah setengah elf. Ibunya seorang elf air dan ayahnya seorang manusia, ibunya di mati bunuh diri karena di kucilkan oleh keluarganya. Sementara ayahnya tidak tahu kemana.

"Sai no baka! Kau tak boleh menyerah!" hanya itu yang bisa Ino katakan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

…

Sebuah pusaran tiba-tiba muncul di udara kosong tepat di pinngiran hutan telarang, suara debaman tedengar begitu Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari pusaran jurus Kakashi. Seketika Kakashi langsung jatuh lemas, setengah kekuatannya habis setelah menggunakan sihir kamui.

"Aku rasa, aku butuh istirahat dalam beberapa hari ini," Kakashi terlihat tak mampu bergerak.

"Biar ku bantu sembuhkan," tawar Sakura.

"Arigatuo," hanya itu yang Kakashi mampu katakan, dia membiarkan Sakura melakukan sihirnya sementara dia mencoba mengembalikan kekuatannya.

Sementara Hinata masih menatap tak percaya pada sosok Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri bersama Sasuke, dia masih teringat dengan kata-kata Kakashi.

"Jadi benar ini dirimu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya, perlahan Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mencoba membelai surai pirangnya.

"Naruto."

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Hinata menggeram kesal, dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. "Hinata, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya," suara Sakura menghentikan gerakan Hinata untuk membelai surai Naruto.

"Sakura."

"Kita dilarang berhubungan dengan manusia, apalagi sampai mencintai mereka. Aku takut kejadian itu terjadi lagi," Sakura terasa berat menceritakan aib elf air. Bukan karna dia marah atau benci, tapi karena dia tidak ingin Hinata berakhir seperti itu, begitu pun dia. sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menepis perasaan aneh yang selalu menggangunya saat insiden penyelamatan tadi oleh Sasuke.

Jika bisa dia ingin memutar waktu kembali, dia tidak ingin secerobah tadi. Seandainya jika dia bisa.

"Sasuke no baka!" umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Hinata hanya menunduk, menatap sedih Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Benar apa yang di katakan Sakura, dia tidak boleh mencintai Naruto. Mereka berbeda, manusia tidak bisa hidup bersama elf. Dia tidak ingin kisah cintanya berakhir seperti kisah baa-sannya, kehilangan cinta keluarga dan cinta sejatinya.

Tapi, apa yang Hinata rasakan saat ini apakah bisa di katakan cinta? Dia hanya merasa nyaman dan tenang berada di sisi Naruto, ini masih dibilang wajarkan?

Tunggu, ada satu perasaan yang sedari tadi Hinata rasakan dan sempat di lupakan. dia merasa takut kehilangan Naruto, apa ini termasuk juga dalam katagori cinta?

TBC.

**Sebagai readers yang baik hargailah usaha author dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa REVIEW!**

**sangkyuu—!**

**So, REVIEW PLEASS!**

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung dan berbabagi dengan cara mereview fanfic ku ini, aku tidak tahu jika tidak kalian aku tidak akan bisa menyeleSaikan chapter ini.**

**Dan kalian tahu, review kalian sangat membantu ku….**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…**


	9. Chapter 9

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 9 :

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWaH

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T+

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku.

Summary: Naruto perlahan mulai menyadari siapa dirinya sebenarnya, menyadari dia bukanlah manusia melainkan siluman kyuubi. Akhirnya kakak beradik dipetemukan dalam pertempuran menghababisi pewaris elemen alam, dan Sasuke dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Siapa yang akan dia pilih?

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typo(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

…

Di pinggiran hutan terlarang, tampak Naruto dan Sasuke masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri diantara akar-akar pohon yang mencuat. Sementara Sakura masih sibuk melakukan pengobatan pada Kakashi, sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ugh!" suara desahan kesakitan tedengar dari mulut Naruto.

Dalam tidur Naruto, dia kembali melihat dirinya dalam bentuk siluman kyuubi. Dia bisa mlihat dengan jelas kesembilan ekornya yang meliuk-liuk, dua telinga yang panjang serta bulu-bulu kasar berwarna keorangean.

"Tidak! Aku bukan siluman! Aku manusia! Kaa-chan, aku bukan siluman kan? Jawab aku kaa-chan!" pekik Naruto frustasi menemukan dirinya berubah menjadi siluman kyuubi.

"Naruto."

Naruto tersentak begitu dia mengenali suara yang memanggilnya, dia tertahan melihat sekelilinya yang gelap, hanya ada sebuah penjara raksasa dari kayu didepannya.

"Kaa-chan?!" panggil Naruto, dia yakin itu adalah suara ibunya.

"Naruto," lagi suara itu terdengar dari dalam penjara yang gelap.

"Kaa-chan, itukah dirimu?!" tanya Naruto seraya mendekati penjara itu, namun sebuah selaput tipis tiba-tiba mencegahnya.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam penjara.

"Kaa-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang tejadi pada kaa-chan? Kenapa kaa-chan berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari selaput tipis yang menahannya.

Samar-samar suara tawa terdengar pelan jauh di dalam penjara, "Kau sangat mirip denganya, pasti dia akan sangat bahagia jika melihatmu tumbuh sebesar ini," suara tawa itu kemudian terdengar sedih.

"Yang kaa-chan maksud adalah tou-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tenang.

"Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Konoha, dia rela mati demi menyelamatkan aku dari pengaruh Madara," Naruto terdiam, dia tak tahu mau berkata apa mendengar cerita kaa-channya.

"Aku rela di kurung begini karenanya, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya," cukup lama suara wanita itu tak tedengar.

"Naruto, Minato percaya padamu. Dia percaya kau yang akan menggantikannya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Konoha."

Lagi, Naruto tediam. Dia teringat pada sosok silumannya.

"Kaa-chan, siapa sebenarnya aku ini? Apa aku seorang siluman?" tanya Naruto seraya melihat tubuhnya yang masih dalam bentuk siluman.

Cukup lama tak ada jawaban dari dalam penjara.

"Siapa dirimu kau yang sendiri yang tahu. Manusia, elf ataupun siluman. Mereka semua sama, tergantung dirimu memilih yang mana."

Naruto tertegun mendengar penjelasan kaa-channya, siapa yang akan dia pilih? Manusia? Siluman? Seandainya kalau ada pilihan efl, apakah Naruto akan memilih menjadi efl?

"Kaa-chan, aku janji. Aku akan mengeluarkan mu dari penjara ini," kata Naruto kembali bersemangat seiring tubuhnya kembali menjadi manusia normal.

"Naruto, kaa-chan percaya kau pasti akan melakukannya. Buatlah kaa-chan bangga dengan dirimu,"

"Aku janji, Kaa-chan. Tunggulah aku."

"Naruto. Kaa-chan menunggumu," suara dalam penjara kayu perlahan menghilang serta penjaranya.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" panggil Naruto, namun dia tidak mendapat balasan. Gelap, kini kegelapan total yang dia lihat.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Ittai!"

Naruto tebelak kaget saat dia merasakan kepalanya membentur sesuatu dan disusul rasa neyeri. Samar-samar dia melihat surai indigo pendek merintih kesakitan di sampingnya sambil memegang dahinya akibat benturan keras dari kepala Naruto.

"Hinata?!"

"Go, gomen Naruto. Aku, aku tadi ingin memeriksa keadaanmu. Aku tak menyangka kau siuman secepat itu," kata Hinata langsung melepas tangannya dari dahinya bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya benturannya sangat kuat, bagaimana kepala mu?" dengan sigapnya Naruto bangun dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Wah, sampai sebesar ini benjolannya!" gumam Naruto begitu meraba dahi Hinata yang bengkak dan membiru.

"Na, Naruto," inner Hinata hampir pingsan, "Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaanku menguaSai pikiranku!" tekad Hinata membulat, akhirnya dia memilih mangambil beberapa menjauhi Naruto.

"Su, sudah bai—baikan," eh, Hinata kok malag gagap sih?

"Hahaha—," tawa Naruto pecah melihat reaksi Hinata yang gugup. "Sudah jangan malu-malu, sini aku lihat," lanjut Naruto seraya menarik Hinata lebih dekat dengannya.

"Naaaruuuutttooo! Cukup, jangan kau buat aku semakin jauh tenggelam dalam perhatian mu!" pekik Hinata dalam hati meratapi nasibnya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang tengah melakukan penyembuhan pada Kakashi tertegun melihat perhatian yang diberikan Naruto pada Hinata, ada perasaan tidak enak hinggap di hatinya saat melihat sikap mereka. Dia takut apa yang Naruto lakukan akan membuat Hinata dalam kesulitan, tapi dia pun tak tidak bisa menahan perasaan Hinata yang mulai berbeda terhadap Naruto.

Dia takut cinta itu akan hadir, dia tidak ingin melanggar peraturan itu.

"Sakura," Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya saat dia mendengar suara Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa melindungi Hinata. Dan jangan sampai kita kehilangan Sasuke," kata Kakashi pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku akan istirahat sebentar, tolong jaga mereka," Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan jawaban Kakashi, kalau memberikannya tanggung jawab paling tidak berilah alasan yang tepat.

Tidak boleh kehilangan Sasuke? Memangnya kenapa?

"Ugh! Kepalaku!"

Suara rintihan tak jauh darinya tedengar mengalihkan perasaan dongkolnya pada sosok pemuda raven yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Melihat Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali pada perasaan sesaat yang dia rasakan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah yang berat seberat hatinya menghadapi Sasuke dan kenyataan jika dia tidak bisa mencintai Sasuke.

Dingin, dan hangat. Itu yang Sasuke rasakan saat tangan Sakura menyentuh dahinya, hal itu membuat Sasuke terbelak kaget dari tidurnya.

"Kau—," Sasuke tetahan saat dia melihat Sakura.

"Biarkan aku mengobatimu," suara Sakura tedengar pelan dan berat, tidak seperti biasanya sampai membuat Sasuke curiga.

"Aku kurang yakin dengan ke—," Sasuke menahan kata-katanya saat dia rasakan sengatan listrik berukuran kecil seketika menyerang otaknya hingga membuat Sasuke tak berkutik.

Dia merasa sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya seakan telah kembali, dia merindukan sentuhan yang hangat, seperti milik kaa-chan dan nii-sannya. Itu semua dia temukan di mata dan dan sentuhan Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit heran melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sendu, entah mengapa dia merasa tak suka melihat ekspresi Sakura itu.

"Kau hanya butuh sedikit istirahat," ucap Sakura masih sama tanpa ekspresi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Sasuke.

"Tetap seperti ini untuk sementara sampai aku tertidur," napas Sakura tertahan, begitu pun detak jantungnya bedetak tak karuan saat Sasuke menahan tangannya. Hangat.

"Sa, Sasuke—," Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke namun sulit karena genggaman Sasuke cukup erat.

"Aku bilang sampai aku tertidur," sahut Sasuke seraya menyembunyikan iris onyxnya dari tatapan sedih Sakura.

Sakura tak menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke, ataupun meledak sperti biasanya. Dia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, tak terasa setetes air bening jatuh di sudut mata Sakura.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?!" batin Sakura.

….

"Eh, kenapa kita bisa berada di hutan?" tanya Naruto begitu menyadari sekelilingnya. Hinata tampak bingung menjelaskan pada Naruto mengapa dan bagaimana mereka bisa berada di hutan terlarang.

"Kita—," Hinata menahan kata-katanya saat Naruto langsung menyerobotnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Apa kau terluka? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" tanya Naruto seraya memeriksa tangan dan kaki Hinata.

"A, aku—," lagi Naruto memotong kata-kata Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sasuke mana? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi?" Naruto terlihat panic.

Hinata serasa ingin mengjuken Naruto, belum juga dia mendapatkan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan pertama, kini dia malah bertanya lain lagi. Tangan Hinata perlahan bergerak menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Naruto, tenang!"

Tak butuh di ulang untuk kedu kalinya lagi, seakan otaknya bekerja spontan memberikan reaksi pada sentuhan Hinata di pipinya.

"Hinata," Naruto yang agak sedikit terpaku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," lanjut Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Hinata," entah mengapa Naruto tak mampu berkata saat Hinata menyentuh pipinya, dia sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa anak sekecil Hinata mampu memberikan dia ketenangan.

Kembali dia teringat pada mimpinya, dia teringat pada sosok siluman dalam mimpinya. Bagaiaman jika benar dia adalah seorang siluman? Bagaimana jika Hinata menjauhinya?

"Naruto," suara lembut Hinata menyapu pendengaran Naruto menyadarkan dia dari ketakutannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tertunduk, dia meremas tangannya. "Aku, aku takut—."

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Karena aku telah menyeretmu kedalam masalahku," Naruto menyerngit tak mengerti pada Hinata. "Aku membawa mu ke masalah yang tak pernah kau bayangkan," lanjut Hinata seraya berdiri menjauhi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto ikut berdiri dan menyusul Hinata.

Angin bertiup pelan, menerpa wajah Naruto membisikan sesuatu. Yang pastinya saat itu dia merasa sesautu yang aneh di sekitar mereka, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. saat melihat Hinata mulai menjauh darinya, dia tiba-tiba melihat bayangan hitam melesat cepat kearah Hinata.

"HINATA!" panggil Naruto, namun sayang dia terlambat. Seorang pria bertampang hiu telah mencekat leher Hinata dengan lengannya.

"Ugh!" rintih Hinata kesakitan plus kaget saat tangan pria itu mencekiknya.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung tersentak saat mendegar suara Naruto.

"HINATA!" pekik Sakura.

"Cih, apa lagi ini?" batin Sasuke.

"Muncul lagi musuh yang lain," ucap Kakashi berusaha berdiri meski dia tak mampu.

"Woi, siapa kau! Lepaskan Hinata sekarang!" teriak Naruto, namun pria hiu itu tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Pria hiu terlihat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, keningnya berkerut, sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau adalah Sasuke?" pria hiu itu seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan dan ancaman Naruto, dia malah asyik memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, sementara Naruto terlihat tengah bepikir mencari maksud pertanyaan pria hiu itu.

"Tak ku sangka, kalian tumbuh dengn cepat. Tapi, maaf. Sasuke, kami akan mengurus mu setelah kami membunuh gadis ini."

Naruto terbelak kaget, Sakura sontak berjalan mundur, sedangkan Sasuke tetap berdiri dengan kuda-kudanya.

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan deduanan, menggoyang-goyangkan dahan-dahan dan memperlihatkan cahaya matahari sore yang keorangean.

Syut! Bhuak!

Sasuke terbelak kaget, Sakura menahan napasnya, Kakashi tak berkedip saat mereka melihat Naruto berlari dengan cepat menyerang pria hiu itu. namun gerakannya dapat dielak dengn mudah oleh pria hiu itu.

"Na, Naruto," Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkaraman tangan pria itu.

"Payah, kau ingin menghentikan ku dengan gerakan lambat mu itu?"

"Diam kau! Aku bilang lepaskan Hinata!" kata Naruto mulai marah.

"Payah, kau kira aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja?" suara pria hiu terdengar menggelegar, tangannya bergerak cepat meraih samehadanya dan mengarahkan pedangna itu ke leher Hinata.

"Tidak!" pekik Sakura, dia tidak ingin diam. Dia tidak ingin Hinata mati, dia harus melindungi Hinata apapun yang terjadi. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu Sakura membentuk segel dengan cepat dan menucapkan mantra, tangannya dia arahkan ke tanah dengan cepat akar-akar pohon begerak cepat menahan tangan pria hiu.

"Ck, ada pengganggu rupanya," gumam pria itu tanpa merasa takut. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke menatap tak mengerti pada Sakura.

"Jangan diam saja, cepat tolong Hinata. Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama!"

Naruto dan Sasuke kaget saat Sakura memberikan mereka peintah, Sasuke malah kebingungan, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Baiklah," Sasuke mendelik kaget melihat Naruto kini kembali belari ke arah pria hiu itu dan—.

Bhuuaak!

Naruto terhempas hingga menabrak Sasuke, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati, dia sama sekali tak melihat pria itu melakukan perlawanan.

"Cih, kuso!" runtuk Naruto seraya berdiri dan mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang.

Angin bertiup pelan, kembali menerbangkan deduanan. Iris onyx Sasuke seketika membulat, Naruto tecengang melihat pria lain kini bediri bersisian dengan si pria hiu.

"Yo, Sasuke. Lama tak bertemu," suara pria itu tedengar dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ni-nii-san?!"

"Itachi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian menggagalkan misi kami lagi."

"Nii-san, kau masih hidup?"

"Sasuke, ikutlah dengan ku. aku akan membebaskanmu dari segel kutukan itu."

"Nii-san."

"Sakura, Naruto! Jangan biarkan mereka membawa Sasuke!" kata Kakashi.

"Itachi nii-san, aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya rencana mu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh Hinata atau membawa Sasuke!" dengan lantangnya Naruto menantang Itachi.

"Naruto," Sakura yang masih focus pada sihirnya tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Yah, meski aku tak mengerti apa-apa. aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawa Sasuke!" tekad Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura mulai melepaskan segel sihirnya, akar yang mencengkram pria hiu perlahan terlepas. Hinata kembali tercekat, namun Sakura dengan cepat kembali membentuk segel dan mengarahkannya pada pria hiu.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik ribuan akar-akar pohon mencuat dari tanah menyerang Itachi dan si pria hiu, Sakura tak bergeming saat dia melihat kedua lawannya dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan akar-akarnya. Dia terus memperhatikan pegerakan mereka berharap ada celah yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membebaskan Hinata.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke di buat tercengang oleh aksi heroic Sakura, mereka tak menyangka dan tak pernah membayangkan jika Sakura bisa melakukan sihir.

"Dia, siapa dia sebenarnya?" batin Sasuke saat melihat perlawan Sakura.

"Sakura, siapa kau?" sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto terlihat kebingungan.

"Kami adalah bangsa elf, bangsa kami terlahir dengan kekuatan alam. Sakura adalah elf tumbuhan, dia bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan sesuka dia," jelas Kakashi yang paham dengan reaksi mereka.

"Elf? Jadi benar bangsa elf itu ada?" tanya Naruto antara ketak percayaannya dan kekagumannya.

"Hinata adalah pewaris elemen alam, nyawanya dalam bahaya. Aku mohon tolonglah mereka," meski dia tak bisa bergerak Kakashi berusaha menggerakan hati mereka untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Tak ku sangka aku akan berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini secepat ini, sungguh di luar dugaanku. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan rahasia dari segel ini," batin Sasuke tesenyum kecut mengingat kenyataan yang dia hadapi.

"Hinata, sekarang!" seketika Sasuke berbalik melihat Sakura yang masih focus pada sihirnya, iris onyxnya melebar saat dia si pria hiu telilit akar pohon. Sementara Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari patnernya, memperhatikan perlawanan yang di lakukan Hinata.

Setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Sakura Hinata melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman si pria hiu, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata membentuk segel dan merapalkan mantra kemudia di menekan tangannya pada dada si pria hiu.

Krak, krak, krak. Tubuh pria hiu itu perlahan berubah menjadi es.

"Cih, kalian menganggap remeh aku!" dengan sekali hentakan es dan akar-akar yang mengelilinya hancur. Si pria hiu terlihat semakin murka, dia berlari dengan kencang ke arah Hinata yang menjauh darinya, dan —.

Hyaaaatttt! Bhuuuaaak!

Samehada melayang dengan cepat kearah Hinata, dan dengan cepat pula pergerakan samehada tertahan. Si pria hiu tersenyum girang saat dia melihat sosok bersurai pirang dengan iris biru safir menatap marah padanya sambil menahan pergerakan samehadanya.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa sedang reunian denganmu," gumam Naruto di sela tawa evilnya.

"Hm, jadi kau bocah sialan waktu itu," si pria hiu sepertinya mulai mengenali Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke masih memperhatikan Itachi, "Dia tidak seperti Itachi yang dulu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya?!" batin Sasuke.

"Nii-san, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau berubah sejahat ini?" tana Sasuke.

Syuuut! Itachi menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri. Dan, —.

Dalam sekejap Itachi sudah berada disamping Sasuke, tangan kirinya dia rangkulkan di pundak Sasuke. Sambil berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang berubah dariku, aku masih tetap seperti dulu. Bagaimana, apakah kau semakin menjadi kuat?"

"Kau tahu, kaa-san dan tou-san tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Tapi kaulah yang membunuh mereka," lanjut Itachi diselingi tawa puasnya.

Sontak, Sasuke terbelak kaget. "Ka, kau becanda!" ucapnya tak percaya mendengr perkataan kakaknya.

"Terimalah kenyatan ini, Sasuke. Terimalah jika kau memang seorang pembunuh."

"Tidak! Kau berbohong! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh kaa-san dan tou-san!"

"Didalam dirimu ada kekuatan yang sangat besar, kekuatan yang selama ribuan tahun terkurung besama matahari. Kekuatan mu itulah yang telah mengancurkan keluarga kita,"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan ini lagi!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menceritakan kenyataan lainnya. Tapi, aku akan menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Kebebasan, ikutlah dengan ku. Aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu dari segel kutukan itu," ucap Itachi seraya melepaskn rangkulannya dan kembali menatap kedalam iris onyx adiknya.

"Ka, ka—."

Set!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa Sasuke," iris onyx Sasuke membulat saat dia melihat Sakura berdiri tepat di depannya seraya merentangkan tangannya.

"Sakura?!"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku menganggu reuni mu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membawamu," lanjut Sakura tanpa menoreh pada Sasuke.

"Ha, ha, hahaha—," tawa Itachi pecah membuat Sasuke dan Sakura heran.

"Apa kau serius ingin menahanku untuk membawa adik ku sendiri?" kata Itachi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura, tak selang beberapa detik api kemudian mencuat keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Kau!" Sakura kaget melihat api keluar dari tangan Itachi, sementara Sasuke tidak mampu berkat-kata melihat tangan kakaknya mengelurakan api.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu tanpa melakukan perlawanan, sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini!"

Bhuak! Dengan sekali pukul, Sakura terhampas menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang.

"Sakura!" Sasuke terlihat syok melihat Sakura terhempas. "Nii-san! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jika kau ingin aku ikut denganmu, kau tak perlu menyakiti orang lain!" Sasuke terlihat mulai marah, iris onyxnya seketika berubah merah dengan tiga tanda koma di dalamnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau benci padaku?" Itachi seolah sedang mengejek Sasuke, mencoba membuat emosi Sasuke meledak.

…

Kita tinggalkan sejenak Sasuke dan Itachi, mari kita lihat kondisi terakhir Naruto bersama Hinata.

Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya babak belur akibat serangan samehada sementara di sampingnya Hinata masih berdiri dengan kuda-kudanya berhadapan dengan pria hiu, tangannya masih dalam keadaan siaga pada serangan samehada.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan membiarkan aku melakukan segel," batin Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto masih sempat mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, kau alihkan perhatiannya selama aku membuat segel," sahut Hinata diantara deru napasnya seraya berjalan mundur ke belakang Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan Hinata!" balas Naruto kembali semangat.

Angin perlahan bertiup menerpa surai indigo Hinata dan membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto, entah apa yang Naruto rasakan saat angin bertiup di sekitarnya. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan ubuhnya ringan dan waktu yang bergerak pun terasa lembat.

Angin kembali bertiup menerpa tubuh Naruto, serasa dia telah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, Naruto kembali melakukan penyerangan.

Bhuuaak! Satu pukulan telak mengenai perut Kisame hingga dia tersenak mundur, Kisame yang tak menyedari pergerakan Naruto hanya bisa terkejut. Tak ingin berdiam diri menerima pukulan Naruto, Kisame memasang kuda-kuda dan pedangnya bersiap menunggu serangan Naruto.

Satu detik, dua detik, — dan.

Bhuuaakk! Bagi Naruto waktu benar-benar bergerak melambat membuatnya bisa melihat pergerakan Kisame, kini pukulan lain melayang mengenai wajah Kisame.

Bhuuaakk! Bhuuaakk!

Kisame terpental beberapa meter dari hadapan Naruto, sementara Hinata sudah selesai dengan segelnya.

"Sekarang!" teriak Hinata memberikan aba-aba pada Naruto agar menjauh.

Kisame yang berusaha bergerak berdiri kaget setengah mati saat dia melihat air melayang mengelilingi Hinata, dan dalam sekejap pun air itu bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tangan Hinata.

Byuuuurrr! Krak, krak.

Air-air itu melayang cepat meneyrang Kisame yang masih berusaha bediri, air-air itu semakin mendekat namun Kisame masih belum melakukan apa-apa.

Krak, serangan petama melesat. Pohon di samping Kisame seketika membeku dan hencur setelah dalam sekejap terkena serangan air Hinata.

"Kuso!" runtuk Kisame bergidik melihat efek sihir Hinata.

Lagi, serangan Hinata datang kembali, seolah tak ingin memberikan selang waktu untuk Kisame, serangan kali ini lebih banyak dan bertubi-tubi hingga mempersempit area pergerakan Kisame.

Tak ingin berakhir seperti pohon tadi Kisame pun bergerak cepat menghindari serangan Hinata. Dia melompat dengan indah menghindar dari serangn Hinata, hingga tiap serangan Hinata meleset.

Hap!

"Kuso! Aku hampir saja terkena," batin Kisame setelah dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan terakhir Hinata.

Melihat Kisame bisa meloloskan diri, Naruto tak berdiam diri. Dia kembali melakukan penyerangan, dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya dia berlari ke arah Kisame.

Sementara Hinata kembali membuat segel menunggu kesempatan Kisame lengah dan kembali menyeranganya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan itu lagi," kata Kisame seraya membentuk segel dan mengucapkan mantra.

Hinata tertahan saat dia melihat pergerakan Kisame, sepertinya dia tahu segel apa itu. Dia melihat segel telah selesai di bentuk, dan sasarannya adalah Naruto yang kian mendekatinya. Menyadari itu, Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto dengan menggunakan sihir teleportasinya.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata begitu dia melihat ribuan gelembung air keluar dan beterbangan di sekitar Kisame.

Sonatk Naruto memelankan laju larinya begitu di depannya tiba-tiba muncul pintogram yang berputar saling berlawanan arah, Naruto kemudian berhenti saat dia melihat Hinata muncul dari dalam pintogram dengan segel tangan dikelilingi pintogram yang mengarah padanya.

Suiiiiinnggg!

Cahaya putih terang tiba-tiba terlihat menutupi seluruh tubuh Hinata dan area penglihatan Naruto hingga membuanyat mau tak mau harus menutupi matanya dari silaunya cahaya itu, tak lama kemudian di susul suara sesuatu mengeras tedengar dari dalam cahaya diikuti suara ledakan bertubi-tubi.

Krak! Dhuaaaarrr! Dhuaaarrrr! Dhuuuuaaaaarrr!

Suara ledakan terdengar membelakan mata Naruto, saat dia membuka matanya betapa terkejut dirinya karenat dia menemukan dirinya berada dalam bongkahan es.

Dhuaaarr!

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar menyadarkan Naruto bahwa hanya dia sendirian di dalam bongkahan es, dia tidak melihat Hinata bersamanya.

Benar saja, saat dia melihat keluar dia mendapati Hinata berdiri dengan kaki-kaki yang lemas menantang Kisame. Sementara di sekitarnya gelembung-gelembung air perlahan meledak mengenai tubuh Hinata.

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto begitu Hinata jatuh terduduk.

Sementara Kisame melangkah semakin mendekati Hinata, dengan samehada terarah padanya.

"Hi—, Hinata!" suara Naruto memelan terdengar menggeram menahan amarahnya, meruntuki dirinya yang membiarkan Hinata sendirian menghadapi Kisame.

…

Kondisi Sakura sangat parah, dia mengalami beberapa luka bakar ditubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sangat menyiksa, samar-samar dia masih bisa melihat Naruto dan Hinata bekerja sama melawan musuh mereka. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berhadapan dengan Itachi, dia melihat dengan jelas tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat.

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka membawa Sasuke!" kata Sakura seraya beusaha berdiri meski itu sangat sulit.

"Sa, Sasuke—."

Iris merah Sasuke seketika kembali menghitam saat dia mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya, sontak dia segera berbalik dan melihat Sakura tangah berjalan kearahnya dengan tetatih-tatih.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke seraya berlari menangkap tubuh Sakura yang oleng dan memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura.

Sekilas perasaan yang sama saat pertama kali dia memeluk Sakura ketika kecelakaan itu, perasaan yang hangat dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Sakura, dalam kesakitannya dia tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi," dua kata itu benar-benar keluar dari dalam hati Sakura, dia berharap Sasuke bisa merasakannya ketulusannya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu, aku akan menentang peraturan itu agar aku bisa bersamamu," lanjut Sakura dalam hati seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke dan mendengar bahasa detak jantungnya.

Sasuke tepaku mendengar permintaan Sakura, perasaan itu datang lagi hinggap di hatinya membuat keputusan itu semakin berat.

"Sasuke, hanya aku yang bisa membebaskanmu dari segel kutukan itu. ikutlah denganku," Itachi membawa Sasuke ke dalam kebimbangan.

Sasuke masih terdiam dalam kebimbingannya.

"Aku memang ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa mereka selalu mengejarku. Jika itu adalah pilihannya, aku akan ikut denganmu. Itachi," ucap Sasuke pelan, ada nada berat terdengar dari ucapannya.

Sakura terlihat kecewa mendengar uacapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," begitu selesai berkata telapak tangan Sakura tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang terang, cahaya itu perlahan melebar hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke.

Melihat itu Itachi segera melompat menghindar dari pecikan cahaya itu, tepat saat itu suara ledakan bertubi-tubi tedengar dari area pertarungan Naruto dan Hinata.

…..

Bruuk!

Hinata jatuh terduduk, sepertinya dia sudah tidak kuat. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya, Hinata berjalan tertatih mendekati bongkahan es yang dia buat untuk melindungi Naruto. Perlahan Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Naruto yang menatap cemas padanya, dia masih bisa melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas Naruto memanggil namanya penuh kecemasan.

Sementara Kisame melangkah mendekati Hinata, dengan samehada terarah padanya.

"Hi, Hinata. Pergilah, pergi dari sini! Kau tida boleh mati, aku mohon!" jelas terlihat sekali di tatapan Naruto jika sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata.

"Na, Naruto— uhuk!"

"Hinata! Aku mohon, bertahanlah!" pekik Naruto saat dia melihat Hinata memuntahkan darah, berulang kali dia memukul dinding es yang mengurungnya beharap dinding itu bisa hancur.

"Aku, aku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa melindungi mu," lanjut Hinata tersengal-sengal diantara rasa sakitnya.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk kau lindungi, seharusnya aku lah yang melindungimu. Hinata, pergi dari sini, jika sesuatu tejadi pada mu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku!" Naruto makin mengencangkan pukulannya pada dinding es saat dia melihat Kisame sudah menyiapkan samehadanya dengan seringai puas diwajahnya.

Seulas senyum Hinata berikan pada Naruto, "Maafkan aku karena lagi-lagi aku membawa mu kadalam pertempuran, kau harus hidup. Naruto," ucap Hinata sebelum akhirnya Kisame melayangkan samehada ke pungung Hinata.

Crass!

Iris biru Naruto membulat, seketika dia mematung saat melihat darah bermuncratan dari pungung Hinata.

Sunyi, hening. Bahkan hembusan angin pun tak terasa, semua yang ada di hadapan Naruto perlahan menggelap. Yang dia lihat hanya Hinata dan darah yang mengalir dari pungung Hinata.

Sesak, napasnya terasa sesak. Seolah ada sepasang tangan raksasa yang mencekik lehernya, membatasi udara masuk dan keluar ke tenggorokannya. Perih, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa perih melihat darah apalagi tubuh Hinata yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah.

Krak! Prang! Bongkahan es meledak menghamburkan puing-puing es kemana-mana, Kisame tersentak kaget melihat bongkahan es di depannya meledak di ikuti sinar keorangean yang perlahan membesar dengan tekanan kekuatan yang kuat.

…

Cahaya hijau yang menyelubungi Sakura dan Sasuke perlahan meredup, iris onyx Itachi membulat saat ribuan akar-akar bergerak menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke!" Itachi terlihat panic, dia mulai membentuk segel dan merapalkan mantra kemudian dia menyemburkan napas api untuk membakar akar-akar yang terus bergerak menutupi Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia, karena akar-akar itu tak terbakar sedikitpun dan bahkan terus bergerak.

Di tempat Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya, dia sangat menyesali keputusannya menggunakan sihir kamui. Seharusnya dia tahu penyerangan akan terus dilancarkan untuk merebut Sasuke dan Hinata serta pewaris elemen lainnya, dalam keadaan ketak berdayaannya dia berharap bantuan segera datang.

"Kuso! Di saat seperti ini aku malah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" runtuk Kakashi.

Whiuss!

Namun Kakashi dan Itachi seketika berhenti dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing begitu mereka merasakan aura yang berbeda tiba-tiba disekitar mereka.

Suara bururng beterbangan, suara angain yang menderu, seluruh penghuni hutan seolah tengah ketakutan berlari dari sesuatu yang jahat, dan ketegangan semakin terasa saat matahari kian meredup menyisahkan kegelapan.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan, menggoyang-goyangkan pepohonan menciptakan alunan nada ketakutan. Angin pun kembali bertiup menerpa Kakashi dan Itachi hingga membuat mereka kebingungan dengan arah mata angin yang bertiup.

"Apa? Angin bertiup dari empat arah?" batin Kakashi tak mengerti dengan arah angin yang berubah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa arah mata angin menjadi kacau?" batin Itachi.

Dhuuuuaaarrr!

Angin kembali bertiup kencang dengan deru suara yang menakutkan, kembali Kakashi dan Itachi dibuat kaget saat mereka merasakan ledakan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Ini, ini kekuatan kyuubi!" ucap Kakashi seraya berusaha berdiri.

"Kyuubi—," gumam Itachi seraya tersenyum seolah badai angin yang tengah dia hadapi bukanlah apa-apa.

…..

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup dengan kencangnya memruntuhkan pertahanan Kisame, dia berusaha mempertahankan kuda-kudanya agar tidak terbawa angin yang dia tidak tahu dari mana datanganya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Samar-samar dia melihat pusaran angin bergerak cepat menumbangkan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kisame pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan pusaran angin berhenti, memperlihatkan sosok berwarna merah dengan kuping yang panjang dan empat ekor yang meliuk-liuk dari punggungnya. Sosok itu berjalan pelan ke arah Kisame, iris merahnya menatap penuh kemarahan.

"Ka, kau—."

Sosok Naruto dalam mode kyuubi hanya diam dengan deru napas yang berat serta suara geramannya terdengar pelan.

Hap! Itachi melompat tepat disamping Kisame.

"Sudah ku duga dia adalah Naruto," ucap Itachi tanpa merasa takut sama sekali pada sosok kyuubi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Itachi?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku akan menyegelnya," jawab Itachi seraya membentuk segel, bersamaan dengan itu matanya berubah merah dengan tiga tanda koma di dalamnya.

"Hoooaaarrrrrggghhh!"

Itachi terbelak kaget saat dia melihat kyuubi mengaum, belum selesai dia membuat segel tubuh kyuubi tiba-tiba menghilang dalam pusaran di udara.

"Sihir kamui?" Itachi menggumam pelan saat dia melihat Kakashi berdiri tepat di depannya. "Seharusnya aku memperitungkanmu, tapi aku malah meremehkan mu," lanjut Itachi menatap intens pada Kakashi.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Judul : The legend of prince wind

Chapter 10 :

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWaH

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Rate : T+

Genre : fantasy, adventure, hurt and romance.

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku.

Summary: Pertempuran untuk mendapatkan kyuubu, segel kutukan dan pewaris elemen alam masih berlanjut dan semakin sengit. Kini musuh semakin bertambah, siapa mereka? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya akan mendapatkan ketiga kekuatan itu? chek it out!

**Warning:** Canon, AU, AT, typo(s), abal, butuh analisa yang tinggi(!).

Bhuuk!

Akhirnya Kakashi roboh di tempatnya setelah menyedot kyuubi dengan sihir kamuinya. "Jika kau membunuh ku pun, itu percuma. Karena hanya aku yang bisa mengeluarkan kyuubi dari sihir kamui," jelas Kakashi agak tersedat karena kelelahan.

Itachi menatap dingin Kakashi, dia berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang tak berdaya. Dia mengangkat wajah Kakashi agar melihatnya, melihat keseriusannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu disini, tapi jika kau ikut dengan ku mungkin perlahan kau akan mati saat kami mengeluarkan kyuubi dari sihir kamui mu," ucap Itachi masih ekspresi dinginnya.

"Apakah semuanya akan berakhir disini?" Kakashi mulai pesimis, dia tak yakin bisa melawan Itachi atau sekedar melarikan diri dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Kakashi—."

Whush! Angin bertiup menggoyangkan helaian ramnut Itachi menerbangkan butir-butir pasir disekitarnya dan Kakashi, lama kelamaan butiran pasir semakin banyak.

"Itu," Kakashi tetahan begitu menyadari sesuatu, sementara Itachi masih berdiam diri membiarkan pasir-pasir itu begerak mengelilinginya.

Krak!

Di luar dugaan Itachi, tanah pijakannya tiba-tiba retak dan kemudian hancur, tanah yang hancur itu seketika mencengkram kaki-kakinya hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak, hal itu membuat dia sedikit kaget dan lengah. Itachi segera sadar jika itu hanya pengalihan, namun terlambat sebelum dia melakukan segel yang lain sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba bergerak cepat mengikat kedua tangannya.

Terperangkap, Itachi tak bisa melakukan perlawanan apa-apa dalam kondisi terikat.

Sementara Kisame yang tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disekitarnya terkejut saat dia melihat sepasang pusaran bergerak cepat kearahnya, dalam kondisi yang tak menyangka dia akan diserang secepat itu membuat pergerakan Kisame melambat dan akhirnya—.

Bhuuaaakk!

Kisame terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri, kaget karena di serang tiba-tiba membuatnya semakin kesal, dengan sekali hentakan di udara Kisame menghentikan laju dan mendarat dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya

"Cih, ada pengganggu lainnya juga!" gumam Kisame melihat dua orang pemuda seusia Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di depannya denagn seekor anjing putih besar.

"Shino, ayo kita kalahkan dia!" pemuda bertatto taring terlihat bersemangat melihat lawannya berhasil dia jatuhkan.

"Kita harus tetap hati-hati, kita tidak tahu jenis sihir apa yang dia punya," balas Shino tetap focus pada lawannya.

Melihat kedua pemuda itu, Kisame hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengayunkan samehadanya ke depan.

"Aku suka energi sihir yang kalian punya, anjing dan serangga. Pasti samehada sangat menyukainya," kata Kisame tanpa peduli pada ekspresi kedua lawannya yang terlihat binggung.

"Kiba, hati-hati dengan pedangnya itu."

"Hm, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh ku. Hari makin gelap, ini adalah keunggulan kami," balas Kiba seraya memperhatikan sekitarnya yang mulai menggelap.

Kita lihat sejenak kondisi Itachi yang masih terjebak, Itachi masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Padahal situasinya sangat tidak menguntungkan untuknya.

Srek, srek, srek. Iris merah Itachi melirik se asal suara dari balik semak-semak, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan kentong pasir berukuran besar di punggungnya.

"Pewaris elemen tanah, akhirnya kau menunjukan dirimu," ucap Itachi masih tenang begitu melihat Gaara.

"Menyerahlah, dengan tangan dan kaki mu yang terikat seperti itu kau tak akan bisa melakukan segel," Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengar suara lain dari belakangnya.

Di area pertempuran Kisame.

Bhuukk!

Kisame berlari dengan cepat ke arah Kiba dan Shino, melihat itu Kiba dan Shino tidak tinggal diam merka melompat melihat kecepatan ayunan samehada pada mereka. Setiap kali samehada menebas mereka melompat menghindar, dengan cepat mereka melakukan segel tangan dan merpalkan mantra.

Gatsuga!

Seketika Kisame menahan pergerakannya saat dia kembali melihat pusaran yang sangat cepat mengarah padanya, tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama ke dua kalinya Kisame langsung memasang kuda-kuda, dia mencoba menahan serangan itu dengan samehadanya.

Dan akhirnya, burrrrrrr!

Getaran hebat mengoncangkan seisi hutan terlarang, belum juga Kisame berhasil menahan serangan Kiba tiba-tiba tubuhnya diselubungi ribuan serangga.

"Ugh! Tubuhku serasa mati!" runtuk Kisame karena dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba mati.

"Kau terlalu serius menghadapi Kiba sehinga kau mengabaikan aku, serangga ku ini menggigit titik-titik tertentu dalam tubuhmu hingga kau tak bisa bergerak sama sekali," kata Shino pelan, dengan begitu Kiba langsung menghentikan serangannya.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari area pertempuran, tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari mereka ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang mempehatikan pertempuran mereka dari kejauhan.

Kita lihat sejenak Itachi yang masih tetap stay dengan dinginnya menatap Gaara, bibir tipisnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti.

Sepertinya Gaara tidak menyukai tingkah Itachi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, seolah ada sesuatu yang besar sedang dia rencanakan.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan menahan ku seperti ini, apa kalian tahu ini percuma saja?" suara Itachi terdengar pelan namun penuh tekanan yang tak secara langsung menggoyahkan nyali Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba menerka rencana Itachi.

"Segel kutukan dan kyuubi sekarang kalian miliki, itu artinya saat ini kalianlah yang menang. Tapi, sejauh apapun kalian berusaha untuk menghentikan kebangkitannya. Itu tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan takdir yang sudah tertulis," kata Itachi masih dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Apapun yang terjadi kami tidak akan membiarkan madara menguaSai Konoha dan negeri tersembunyi, akan kami awali dengan menghabisi mu dari sini!" Gaara mencoba menahan geraman aKibat amarahnya.

"Benarkah begitu? baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin lihat sejauh mana kemampuan sihir kalian!" kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi puluhan ekor burung gagak dan beterbangan kemana-kemana.

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kakashi yang menyaksikan itu, mereka tak percaya Itachi bisa dengan mudah melepaskan sihir Shikamaru dan Gaara dengan mudahnya. Kesiagaan makin di tingkatkan, apalagi mereka tidak tahu dimana Itachi berada.

"Gaara, apa kau bisa merasakan keberadaannya?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan matanya dari beberapa burung gagak yang beterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya!" runtuk Gaara kesal karena dia tidak bisa menemukan Itachi.

"Shikamaru! Gaara! Di belakang kalian!" Shikamaru dan Gaara terkejut saat Kakashi meneriaki mereka, namun sayang mereka terlambat. Seekor gagagk terbang sangat dekat dengan mereka dan dengan cepat Itachi keluar dari mulut gagak itu dan menghantam mereka dengan sihir apinya.

Bhuuaakk! Shikamaru dan Gaara terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat semula sebelum akhirnya mereka menabrak beberapa pohon dan berhenti.

Darah segar keluar dari mulut mereka membasahi baju dan tanah, melihat darahnya jatuh membasahi tanah, Gaara semakin marah. Dia berusaha berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda, tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk segel dan mulutnya mulai merapalkan mantra.

Dalam hitungan detik, tanah di sekitar mereka bergoncang dengan dasyat dan beterbangan ke udara. Gagak-gagak Itachi satu persatu hilang terkena bongkahan tanah itu, sementara itu Itachi melompati satu per satu bongkahan tanah yang beterbangan untuk menghindaran tabrakan dengan bongkahan tanah.

Melihat Itachi yang sibuk menghindari bongkahan tanah, Gaara mulai melancarkan serangannya, dia melompat melewati tiap bongkahan tanah dengan mudah dan gesit, tak terasa jarak anatara dirinya dan Itachi semakin dekat, dan—.

Bhuak!

Baku pukul pun tak dapat dielakan lagi diantara bongkahan tanah yang melayang, pukulan demi pukulan Gaara lancarkan namun tetap saja dia tidak berhasil menyentuh tubuh Itachi. Dengan mudahnya Itachi menghindar dari setiap serangan Gaara seolah dia bisa menebak tiap gerakan Gaara, aKibatnya Gaara mulai kewalahan.

Melihat Gaara yang mulai kewalahan, Itachi pun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki, Itachi melayangkan pukulannya tepat di jantung Gaara, —.

Bhuak!

Iris merah Itachi terbelak kaget, dia segera melompat begitu menyadari serangannya gagal. Dia mendecis kesal melihat temeng pasir yang bergerak cepat menahan pukulannya. Setelah menganalisa gerakan pasir Gaara, Itachi mulai menyusun rencana untuk bisa melewati temeng pasir Gaara.

Hyaat! Itachi menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul tiba-tiba di punggung Gaara, karena pergerakan Itachi terlalu yang cepat Gaara tak menyadari sama sekali kehadiran Itachi di belakangnya.

Bhuuaak!

Kali ini Itachi gagal lagi, dia gagal memukul Gaara dari titik butanya. Itachi kembali melompat menjauhi Gaara. Gaara yang tak menyadari serangan Itachi padanya hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Itachi yang menggeram kesal padanya.

"Sangat sulit untuk menembus temeng pasirnya, pasirnya seolah bergerak reflex mengikuti gerakanku," batin Itachi tetap focus mencari titik kelemahan temeng pasir Gaara.

Itachi kembali beraksi, segel tangan di bentuk, bibirnya bergerak cepat mengucapkan mantra. Serangan kembali dilancarkan, tapi kali ini Itachi menghilang dan muncul dalam waktu bersamaan. Hingga sulit untuk mengetahui kemana dan dimana dia berada.

Hap! Bhuak! Serangan pertama gagal, pasir Gaara masih bergerak cepat merespon gerakan Itachi.

Hap! Byuuuurrrr!

Kobaran api tiba-tiba muncul dan membakar pasir pertahanan Gaara, Itachi kembali melompat menjauhi Gaara. Tidak hanya di situ sihirnya, Itachi kembali memecah dirinya menjadi ribuan gagak.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang di kelilingi api terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Dan bahkan dia tidak mersa panas atau terbakar sama sekali, dengan sekali Kibasan tangannya, api-api itu terserap dalam pasirnya yang membatu.

Saat api menghilang, Gaara terkejut melihat ribuan gagak beterbangan mengelilinginya, bukannya takut akan di serang seperti sebelumnya. Gaara malah tersenyum tipis bahkan saulit terlihat dengan mata telanjang.

Seekor burung gagak terbang pelan tepat di atas kepala Gaara, dari matanya yang berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma di dalamnya terlihat tengah memperhatikan Gaara.

Suara kepakan dan suara burung gagak terdengar menggema memenuhi ruang pendengaran membuat telinga terasa sakit karenanya, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sahikamaru Gaara dan yang lainnya. Namun Gaara masih bisa mengendalikannya, dia tetap focus pada serangan selanjutnya.

Bhuk! Bhuk! Serangan demi serangan gagak Itachi terus di lancarkan tanpa Gaara tahu dimana gagak aslinya. Entah, Gaara yang tak menyadarinya atau ini hanya perasaannya saja karena gagak Itachi semakin banyak.

Firasat buruk seketika menghampiri Gaara, tak ingin di permainkan lagi Gaara mulai membentuk segel, mulutnya merapalkan mantra. Selang beberapa menit, kemudian pasir dan bongkahan batu beterbangan mengelilinginya. Pasir dan batu-batu itu kemudian meruncing dan mengarah ke segala arah, hanya dengan sekali ayun, pasir dan batu-batu itu menyebar ke segala arah menyerang gagak-gagak Itachi.

Poof, poof, poof, poof. Ribuan suara poof memenuhi langit hutan terlarang di ikuti lenyapnya gagak-gagak Itachi.

Kini hanya tinggal satu gagak, yang terbang tepat di atas Gaara. Menyadari itu Gaara melakukan serangan yang sama pada gagak itu, namun serangan itu gagal. Dengan lincahnya setiap serangan Gaara dengan mudah di hindari dan akhirnya gagak itu berhenti tepat di depan Gaara dan dengan cepat mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan bola api raksasa kearah Gaara.

Dhuuuaaarr!

Ledakan besar akhirnya terjadi menerangi senja di hutan terlarang yang mulai menggelap.

….

Sementara itu tak jauh dari area pertempuran Gaara dan Shikamaru, Neji memapah tubuh Hinata yang terluka ke tempat yang aman. Setelah meletakan Hinata di tempat yang dia rasa cukup aman, Neji mulai mmeriksa keadaan Hinata.

Sedangkan suara pertempuran yang tak jauh darinya tedengar makin sengit, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. dia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, prioritas utama dalam misinya kali ini adalah menjaga Hinata agar tetap aman dan hidup.

Di sisi lain, tempat yang tak jauh dari lokasi pertempuran. Sai, dan Ino terkagum-kagum melihat akar yang terus mencuat dari tanah.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura berada di dalam sini?" tanya Kiba kurang yakin.

"Aku yakin."

"Bagaimana caranya kita untuk mengeluarkan Sakura, setahu ku sihir pertahanan ini sangat sulit di tembus," ucap Sai seraya memperhatikan akar yang masih terus bergerak.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ino terlihat takjub melihat sihir Sakura.

….

Sementara itu di tempat Kakashi, dan Shikamaru terbelak kaget begitu mereka mendengar ledakan dasyat dari area pertempuran Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Pekik mereka saat kobaran api melahap sebagian besar area pertempuran, tidak ada jejak dari Gaara maupun Itachi.

Sontak Neji, Shino, Kiba, Sai dan Ino tersentak kaget saat melihat ledakan dasyat di susul teriakan Kakashi dan Shikamaru memanggil nama Gaara.

Sementara itu di salah satu pohon tak jauh dari area pertempuran, Itachi besandar di batang pohon. Tangan kirinya memeremas perut kanannya yang teluka aKibat ledakan tadi, ledakan tadi sangat besar dan itu bukan hanya miliknya, melainkan ada seseorang yang membalas serangannya tadi hingga membuat dia terluka. Tapi siapa?

Di sisi lain, Gaara masih berlindung dalam bongkahan tanah yang dia buat sesaat sebelum ledakan besar itu tejadi. Keringat becucuran membasahi pijakannya aKibat efek dari panasnya kobaran api di sekitarnya.

"Juugo no baka! Apa kau sudah gila! Apa kau ingin membakar kami juga, hah!" suara bentakan seorang wanita terdengar dari tengah-tengah kobaran api.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, atau dia akan membunuhnya. Jika dia mati, misi kita gagal," sahut suara lain tedengar pelan.

"Untung aku memiliki air yang banyak, atau tidak kalian berdua hangus terbakar!" suara lain tedengar lagi di tengah-tengah kobaran api.

"Karin, dimana mereka?" tanya Juugo tanpa peduli pada kedua rekannya yang kepanasan.

"Elf api dalam keadaan terluka, dia tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi kondisinya cukup parah. Sedangkan pewaris elemen tanah dia berada disana, dalam bongkahan tanah itu. kabar baiknya, dia masih hidup. Sementara pewaris elemen air dia teluka parah, sasuke juga berada di sini, hanya saja aku tidak menemukan dimana kyuubi berada," terang Karin panjang lebar seraya menunjuk tempat yang dia bicarakan.

….

Kobaran api perlahan padam, memperlihatkan tiga sosok yang berbeda.

"Mereka, anak buah orochimaru!" Kakashi tak terkejut melihat ketiga sosok itu.

Di atas pohon, Itachi memperhatikan secara seksama ke tiga sosok itu.

"Ternyata Orochimaru sudah bergerak," gumam Itachi disela ringgisan rasa nyeri di perutnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru mendengus kesal begitu mengetahui jumlah lawan mereka semakin banyak.

"Ini akan semakin merepotkan!" keluhnya terdengar berat.

Sementara tiga sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu berjalan pelan menuju bongkahan tanah tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa kalian mencariku?"

Kakashi dan Shikamaru mendengus marah melihat Gaara yang sudah kelelahan menantang ke tiga sosok yang mengincarnya.

"Kalian mundurlah, aku akan menangani pewaris elemen tanah. Kalian urus yang lain," Karin hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Jangan sampai kau mati, Juugo. Kau tahu betapa berharganya pewaris elemen alam ini untuk Orochimaru-sama,"

"Jangan kau membuat ku membantu, Juuga!" sahut Suigetsu seraya melompat menjauhi Juugo. "Karin, tunjukan dimana pewaris elemen air berada?"

Karin segera melompat mengikuti Suigetsu, "Ikuti aku!"

Di tempat pertempuran Gaara.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu lebih dulu untuk bisa membawamu bersama kami?" tanya Juugo seolah tengah mengejek Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil apa yang kalian inginkan," kata Gaara seraya mempersiapkan segelnya.

"Cih, dasar keras kepala!" desis Juugo sambil mengancungkan senjatanya ke arah Gaara. Pasir Gaara bergerak perlahan mengelilinginya, Juugo sudah siap dengan senjatanya.

Dhuuaarrr!

Satu serangan tembakan dari Juugo mengenai Gaara, namun hal itu belum membuat Juugo tenang.

Kepulan debu mulai menipis, memperlihatkan kubah tanah yang menyelubungi Gaara. Juugo tak membiarkan Gaara berdiam diri, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah kubah tanah Gaara.

Syuuuuttt! Dhuuuaaakkk!

Benturan keras kembali terjadi antara temeng tanah Gaara dan senjata Juugo.

Sret! Bhuak!

Juugo terhempas aKibat serangan tangan pasir dari Gaara.

Perlahan Gaara memperlihatkan dirinya dari balik temeng tanahnya, dengan sekali ayun bongkahan batu besar melayang ke telapak tangannya.

Juugo yang tak menyangka mendapat serangan mendadak dari Gaara hanya bisa menahan sakit di dadanya dan meringis marah, dia berusaha berdiri dengan menggunakan sunjatanya.

"Kau kira bisa menghabisiku hanya dengan serangan seperti itu?!" teriak Juugo dengann melancarkan serangannya kembali. Namun, —.

Bhuk!

Bongkahan batu besar tiba-tiba nelayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan cantiknya mendarat di mulut senjata Juugo, dan aKibatnya—.

Dhuuuuaaaarrrr!

…

Angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan helaian coklat pemuda beriris amethyst ini, firasat buruk memang sudah dia rasakan sedari tadi. Apa lagi setelah ledakan dasyat barusan, situasi sekarang pasti semakin genting. Dan saat ini Hinata juga merupakan incaran musuh mereka, jadi wajar jika dia tetap waspada.

Neji bergerak berdiri membelakangi Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dia bergerak maju menjauh dari HInata. Iris emethysnya melirik ke arah pohon di depannya, di sana berdiri dua sosok yang asing baginya, namun dia tahu mereka bukanlah kawan.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian sedari tadi," suara dingin Neji terdengar begitu tenang tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau!" sahut Suigetsu seraya melompat dari pohon dan berhenti tepat di depan Neji seraya mengayunkan pedangnya ke pundak Neji. "Apa kau sudah siap menjemput kematianmu?"

Neji memejamkan matanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Suigetsu Neji telah mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Heh, apa kau takut padaku?" Suigetsu menyeringai lebar begitu dia melihat Neji memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak takut pada siapapun," kata Neji seraya membuka matanya memperlihatkan iris amethystnya yang mengandung kemarahan.

Cras!

Suigetsu dan Neji sama-sama terbelak kaget saat melihat serangan tiba-tiba Neji mengarah pada perut Suigetsu hingga membuat tubuh Suigetsu hampir putus.

"Ugh!" rintih Suigetsu seraya bergerak mundur menjauhi Neji.

Sementara neji masih dalam mode kaget melihat tubuh Suigetsu yang terkena tebasannya mencair. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Neji tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Aku ini setengah elf, aku hasil mutan dari manusia ke elf. Keren kan?" jawab Suigetsu dengan tawa lebarnya memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Keren? mahluk rendahan sepertimu, kau bilang keren?"

Perempatan sukses mendarat di jidat Suigetsu mendengar penghinaan Neji padanya. "BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU!"

Neji agak kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau kata-katanya akan membuat Suigetsu meledak dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta seperti ini.

"Kuso! Serangannya sangat kuat dan cepat, aku kesulitan di buatnya!" batin Neji yang agak kewalahan menghadapi serangan membabi buta Suigetsu.

Sementara itu, Karin yang tak melakukan apa-apa bergerak mendakati Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia tersenyum senang melihat Suigetsu yang membuat Neji sibuk menghindar dari serangannya.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, pewaris elemen air!" kata Karin seraya mengangkat tubuh kecil Hinata.

Neji sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang di lakukan Karin, dia terlalu di sibukan dan sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Suigetsu tanpa menyadari jika saat ini Karin telah mendapatkan Hinata.

"Menyerahlah, aku telah mendapatkan pewaris elemen air."

Sontak Neji menghentikan pergerakannya begitu dia mendengar kata-kata Karin yang telah mengambil Hinata. Sampai dia pun tak sempat menghindar dari serangan Suigetsu yang diarahkan padanya.

Bhuuuaakkk!

Neji terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya hingga menabrak beberapa pohon.

"Kuso! Kembalikan Hinata-sama!" ucap Neji menahan amarahnya dan rasa menyesalnya.

Suasana hutan terlarang yang mulai menggelap terlihat semakin menegang dengan situasi yang saling siaga, Gaara tetap focus pada Juuga yang telah siap dengan serangannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" balas Suigetsu seraya berjalan mendekati neji yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Bangsat kalian! Kalian membuat lengah dan memanfaatkannya."

"Itulah aKibatnya kau terlalu sombong dan telah menghina kami," sahut Suigetsu, "Ini saatnya kau pergi menemui shigami!" lanjut Suigetsu seraya melayangkan pedangnya ke arah leher Neji.

"Kau saja yang duluan!"

Suigetsu terbelak kaget saat kakinya tiba-tiba dingin dan membeku.

"Ka, kau. Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MEMBAWA HINATA SAMA!"

Dhuuuuaaaarrrr!

….

Itachi di tempat persembunyiannya tersentak kaget saat dia mendengar suara ledakan berturut-turu dari dua arah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ledakan itu sangat besar bahkan sampai membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Sementara Kiba dan Shino terbelak kaget begitu merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang besar, di ikuti salju turun di tengah-tengah hutan terlarang.

"Ini, Neji?! Dia menggunakan sihir terlarang!" Kiba terlihat ketakutan melihat butir-butir salju jatuh dari langit yang tak berawan.

"Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hinata," tebak Shino membuat Kiba terbelak.

Shikamaru, dan Kakashi pun mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka terlihat cemas melihat salju yang turun kian lebat.

"Salju?"

"Hinata!" Kakashi tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, dia segera melirik Shikamru yang juga memendangnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Mereka telah mendapatkan Hinata, dan ini adalah sihir terlarang. Neji akan membekukan kita," kata Shikamaru seraya menyentuh salju yang mulai menumpuk.

Sementara Karin terpaku melihat butir-butir salju yang kian banyak dan semakin meninggi hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sementara itu dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa begitu dia mendapati Suigetsu membeku.

"Kuso! Bahkan kakiku pun mulai mati rasa!" runtuk Karin yang mulai merasakan keram di kakinya. "Aku harus segera pergi sebelum aku mati beku disini," lanjutnya seraya melompat pergi, namun sekali lagi langkahnya tertahan.

"Kau mau kemana? Seharusnya kau tak membuat elf air marah."

"Ka, kau? Bukannya tadi kau sudah—," Karin ketakutan begitu melihat Neji yang diselimuti salju dan es di tubuhnya melayang mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, serahkan Hinata-sama kembali padaku."

Sungguh, Karin serasa bertemu dengan shinigami begitu dia mendengar suara neji yang dingin dan membekukan.

"Ti, tidak! Aku tidak akan mengembalikan dia padamu!" dengan sekuat tenaga Karin melawan rasa takut di dalam dirinya, dia bergerak cepat mematahkan Kristal es yang membungkus kakinya dan melompat menjauhi Neji.

"SUDAH KU BILANG KEMBALIKAN HINATA-SAMA!" suara Neji menggelegar menghantarkan udara dingin membekuka pohon-pohon di sekitarnya.

…

Sementara Gaara jatuh terduduk setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan Juugo, namun serangan terakhir Gaara masih belum cukup membuat Juugo kapok. Dia masih berusaha berdiri meski udara dingin membekukan darahnya.

"Neji no baka! Apa dia ingin membekukan kita!" runtuk Ino yang sudah menggigil.

"Dia melakukan sihir ini pasti sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hinata," sahut Sai yang tetap mejaga jarak dari Ino. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahan dan tidak tega melihat Ino menggigil seperti itu, apa lagi wajahnya mulai memucat, rasa-rasanya dia ingin memeluk Ino dan berbagi kehangatan, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sudah pasti Ino akan menolaknya sebelum dia melakukannya.

"Bertahanlah ini, kita tidak punya elf api disini. Jadi jangan mati!" inner Sai.

Di tempat Shino dan Kiba, gigi-gigi mereka terdengar bergemelutuk saling beradu aKibat suhu udara yang kian mengecil, sendangkan Kisame yang masih dalam pose tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa pasrah menerima jika tubuhnya akan membeku dan hancur.

Di tempat Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

Pandangan Shikamaru mulai mengabur, napasnya pun terasa dingin!

"SUDAH KU BILANG KEMBALIKAN HINATA-SAMA!"

Kakashi yang masih terjaga tersentak mendengar suara Neji menggelegar menambah suhu dingin, bagai dalam freezer pohon-pohon seketika membeku.

"Ugh!"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang tersentak sadar saat dia mendengar suara rintihan Kakashi.

"Kau kenapa Kakashi?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia melihat Kakashi merintih kesakitan sambil memegang mata kirinya

"Dia, dia berontak ingin keluar," kata Kakashi yang terlihat semakin kesakitan.

"Dia?" tanya Shikamaru makin tidak mengerti 'dia' siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi.

"Akh!" Kakashi makin merintih kesakitan di ikuti mencairnya Kristal-kristal es yang menyelubungi tubuh Kakashi berserta pohon yang menjadi sadndarannya.

"Oi, Kakashi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?!" Shikamaru makin ketakutan melihat tubuh Kakashi yang kian memanas hingga di tempatnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Kakashi pun bisa merasakan suhu panas dari tubuh Kakashi.

"AAAAKKKHHHH!"

Dhuuuuaaaarrrr!

Mata Shikamaru terbelak kaget, dia bahkan tak mampu berpikir dalam waktu itu untuk merespon apa yang dia lihat.

"A, a—," Shikamaru terbata-bata melihat pusaran cahaya orange keluar dari pusaran di udara.

Bhuk! Akhirnya Kakashi jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah kyuubi berhasil keluar dari dunia sihir kamuinya.

"Gggrrrrrrhhhh!"

Bahkan napas Shikamaru serasa membuke melihat sosok berbulu orange dengan empat ekornya menggeram marah.

Sementara itu di tempat Itachi, keadaan yang terluka parah hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Cih, kuso! Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" runtuk Itachi atas ketak berdayaannya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk bisa mendapatkan kyuubi.

Sedangkan Karin yang tengah berlari membawa Hinata tiba-tiba berhanti begitu dia merasakan ledakan kekuatan yang baru saja muncul.

"Ini, kekuatan itu lagi. Kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan tak terbatas!" gumam Karin yang bisa merasakan sejauh mana kekuatan yang dia rasakan. "Apa karena ini Orochimaru begitu berambisi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu, kekuatan yang tak terbatas?!"

Whuiish! Angin dingin tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya menyadarkannya akan situasinya saat ini.

Crash! Iris merah Karin terbelak begitu dia merasakan kakinya tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan mengeras.

"Cih, kuso! Aku terlalu terbawa oleh kekuatan itu sampai lupa pada elf air itu!" runtuk Karin seraya berusaha melepaskan kakinya. Namun, gerakannya sedikit tertahan saat dia melihat Neji melayang mendekatinya.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, aku berikan kau pilihan. Serahkan Hinata-sama baik-baik atau aku paksa!" lagi, suara dingin Neji terdengar bagai dewa kematian. Tanpa tekanan atau intonasi yang menggambarkan ancaman.

Karin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia pun tidak ingin mati kedinginan seperti ini di tengah hutan pula. Tapi dia harus bisa membawa pewaris elemen alam ini pada Orcohimaru, ingatannya akan Suigetsu yang membeku membuatnya semakin kesal. seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, tugasnya hanya mengarahkan dan membaca kekuatan lawan.

Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus melakukan sesuatu dan dia harus memilih di antara dua pilihan.

…

Gaara yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru dan Kakashi terbelak kaget begitu dia melihat kyuubi keluar dari kamui Kakashi, begitu pun Juugo. Mereka yang berusaha berjuang melawan dinginnya suhu yang kian mendekati -0 derajat berusaha agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran, dan menyaksikan mahluk yang menjadi legenda kini muncul di depan mereka.

"I, ini kyuubi!" gumam Juugo diantara gemelutuk giginya.

"Jadi, itu adalah kyuubi? Mahluk legenda yang hampir saja menghancurkan Konoha?" batin Gaara tak kalah kaget dengan Shikamaru, dan Juugo.

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!" semua yang ada di hutan terlarang seketika terdiam mendengar teriakan kyuubi, angin yang bertiup pun tiba-tiba berubah arah dan tak beraturan. Bahkan salju yang turun pun semakin lebat dan udara semakin dingin dan membekukan.

"Gggrrrrhhhh!" suara kyuubi terdengar bagai terror, tak ada yang berani membuat gerakan. Mereka tidak ingin menjadi perhatian, mereka tidak ingin mati secepat itu. apalagi di tangan kyuubi, hal itu akan lebih menyiksa dan menyakitkan.

Kepala Kyuubi perlahan bergerak menghadap langit, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dari dalam mulutnya muncul dua gelembung dengan warna yang berbeda, makin lama gelembung itu makin banyak dan menyatu menjadi gelembung yang lebih besar.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" iris jade Gaara membulat, firasatnya tak enak. Seolah ada sesuatu yang sangat bahaya akan terjadi begitu dia melihat kyuubi mendongakan wajahnya ke langit.

Sama halnya dengan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka merasakan apa yang akan terjadi jika benda itu di lepaskan.

"Itu, itu adalah bom biju dama! Jika bom itu di lepaskan maka seluruh tempat ini akan hancur!" batin Shikamaru ketakutan melihat benda berwarna ungu gelap itu.

Shikmaru harus melakukan sesuatu, mereka tidak boleh mati disini. Tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya, dia tahu resiko dari apa yang akan dia lakkukan, tapi harus ada yang memberitahu memberitahu mereka. Paling tidak dia bisa mengurangi korban mati aKibat dari ledakan bom itu.

"GUNAKAN SIHIR TELEPORTASI DAN PERGI SEJAUH MUNGKIN DARI SINI!" Shikamaru berteriak sekencangnya mencoba memperingatkan yang lain akan bahaya akan terjadi, membuat mereka yang berada di jangkuan serangan kyuubi terbelak kaget.

Otomatis suara Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian kyuubi, dan kyuubi pun langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Gggrrrhhh!" geram kyuubi begitu melihat Shikamaru, hening. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari kyuubi setelah melihat Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiba kebingungan.

"Lakukan saja apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru!" balas Shino seraya membentuk segel.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Kiba lagi melihat Kisame yang mulai membeku.

"Siapa peduli!" jawab Shino seraya menghilang.

"Baiklah, ayo akamaru!"

Sementara Sai dan Ino mereka kembali saling pandang.

"Kau dengar apa yang di katakan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino pada Sai yang masih memandang lekat Ino yang kian memucat.

"Sepertinya ini sangat genting! Sebaiknya kita segera bergerak!" Jawab Sai seraya membentuk segel.

"Aku, aku tidak kuat lagi!"

"Ino!" pekik Sai saat dia melihat tubuh Ino perlahan bergerak jatuh.

Hap! Dengan cekatan Sai segera menangkap tubuh Ino dan kemudian menghilang bagai dalam percikn air.

Sedangkan Gaara yang juga menyadari hal yang sama segera membentuk segel dan kemudian menghilang dan muncul tepat di samping Kakashi yang tak sadarkan diri setelah mendapatkan Kakashi, Gaara pun menghilang.

Hal yang sama dengan Itachi, dia pun sudah siap dengan segelnya, namun sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dia sempat melihat kyuubi melepaskan benda itu tepat ke arah Shikamaru yang belum juga berpidah dari tempatnya.

"Baka, apa yang dia lakukan?" batin Itachi penasaran sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dan dia masih melihat Shikamaru masih di tempatnya sementara benda dari mulut kyuubi mbergerak melayang ke arahnya.

Syuuuutttt! Bhuuuaaakkk! Dhuuuaaakkk!

Serangan bom biju dama mulai bergerak menjelajahi ruang yang menjadi miliknya, Juugo yang tidak bisa melakukan segel sihir hanya bisa pasrah begitu serangan bom mengarah padanya. Begitu pun Kisame yang masih tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya dari patokan serangga Shino pada tubuhnya hanya bisa berharap patnernya datang menolongnya.

Sedangkan Suigetsu yang masih membeku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai serangan mematikan itu. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya serangan itu. Sementara temeng perlindungan Sakura perlahan terkikis oleh serangan bom bijuu dama, hingga punggung Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura terlihat.

Di sisi lain, Karin yang juga merasakan tekanan kekuatan bijuu dama kyuubi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia kemudian hanya tersenyum kecut begitu mendengar suara Shikamaru di susul suara gemeruh yang kian mendekat pada mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi atau kau akan mati!" kata Karin

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau serahkan Hinata-sama padaku!" tegas Neji tanpa bergerak atau melakukan segel teleportasi seperti apa yang dia dengar, dia tetap seperti itu hingga suara gemuruh serangan bom bijuu dama mengarah pada mereka.

Dhuuuaaarrrr!

Bhuuuaaakkk!

Krak!

Hening, keadaan kembali tenang setelah serangan bijuu dama kyuubi lepas dan mengaKibatkan kerusakan yang berat di sebagian hutan terlarang. Sebagian besar pohon-pohon tumbang dan hangus terbakar memperlihatkan langit malam yang sudah di penuhi bintang-bintang.

Bruk!

Perlahan, tubuh kyuubi jatuh menerpa dahan-dahan yang roboh aKibat serangannya. Tubuhnya semula di tutupi bulu berwarna orange tebal perlahan menghilang menggantikan tubuh Naruto yang sebagian besar mengalami luka bakar aKibat perubahan wujudnya.

Angin malam kembali bertiup, membelai surai pirang Naruto. Menyanyikan irama nina bobo menghantarkannya kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Hap! Hap! Hap!

Beberapa pasang kaki kini kembali berdatangan mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang kelelahan.

"Diakah kyuubi?"

TBC.

**Maaf updatenya kelamaan, ampe nie fic udah jamuran! Bisnya, selama beberapa hari kemarin aku gak dapat feel buat lanjutin chapnya… **

**Yah, dah… aku gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, semoga kalian terhibur setelah membaca fic ku ini…. ^_^**

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung dan berbabagi dengan cara mereview fanfic ku ini, aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kalian aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Dan kalian tahu, review kalian sangat membantu ku….**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**NamiMirushi : ano…, aku ga ngerti kamu bilang apa. tapi makashi karena udah review fic ku ini… :p**

**Infero uchiha: sangkyuu ne, maaf updatenya kelamaan… :p**

**Fans : gomen, bisnya low ga di potong nanti kepanjangan… sangkyuu ne udah review.. ^_^**

**Didik717 : ehehehe… gomen,…**

**Alia : yosh!**

**Terima kasih semuanya!**

**Berikan semangat kalian dengan mereview yang banyak!**

**GANBATTE!**


End file.
